


New Beginnings

by Marvelous34



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 74,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous34/pseuds/Marvelous34
Summary: After your grandparents pass away, you find out they leave everything to you, including a large sum of money.  Deciding to take the advice of your grandparents, you live your life to the fullest; which means moving to Boston and bumping into Chris Evans.





	1. Chapter 1

The warm sun felt toasty on your face, as you wrapped your cardigan tightly around you; the brisk crisp fall air of Boston giving you slight chills. You were sat at a bench, overlooking the beautiful serene water of Boston Public Garden. It was your favorite place to visit as a child, and because of that, you knew you had to move here. 

Growing up in a small farm town in Iowa had been wonderful; at least in your eyes. Most people hated it, and others would probably dread having to live in such an isolated, nothing to do, small hick town. But you were an imaginative, adventurous child; always reading books and imagining you were in the main characters place. You were also a romantic and it was easy to be one in a small town. The boys were raised right by their parents; true gentlemen, which was hard to find nowadays. 

As your eyes glanced around the exquisite garden, your heart ached. It ached for the loss of your family. Your parents died in a car accident when you were 11, leaving your grandparents to care for you. While you mourned the loss of your parents, you were excited to move in with your grandparents. They had the big house with a wraparound porch, and a white picket fence; something you always fantasized about. 

Even when you went off to college to study literature, you always came back during holiday breaks and for the summer. Your sweet grandma was always waiting for you on the porch, a plate of cookies and a cold glass of milk in hand. Despite having a college degree, you stayed in town and worked at the local bookstore; your grandparents never judging you for doing what made you happy. 

That’s what made losing your grandparents so difficult. They were always there for you; your rock to lean on. Never judging you, always giving the best advice. You move to wipe the single tear that slides down you face; your breath hitching in your throat. 

~~~

“No, that can’t be right” you said confused, your brows furrowed as you looked over the paper in the lawyers office. Your grandparents had just passed away last week; both of them within minutes of each other, holding hands. 

You glance up to see the lawyer, Mr. Peterson, staring at you, a smirk on his face. “I can assure you Miss Y/L/N, it’s all accurate. Your grandparents left everything to you in their will” he stated matter of fact. 

It wasn’t a surprise to you that they would leave you everything in their will. No, they had talked to you about that before. It was the amount of money they had saved up that was shocking. Money that was now yours; money that was being transferred to your bank account as you sat here in the lawyers office. 

“How-how is this even possible? How did they have so much money?” you asked, your voice soft as you still were trying to process the number at the bottom of the page. 

“They were real smart with their money. It was as if they had a sixth sense, knowing which stocks to put their savings into, pulling out of said stocks before they went down” he stated in a clear voice, his hand digging around in his desk drawer. “Here, they left this for you too” he spoke, handing you an envelope. 

Taking it from his hands, you gave him a polite smile, standing up. “Thank you so much Mr. Peterson, for everything. I appreciate you helping me out with all of this.”  
“It’s really no problem Miss Y/L/N. Here is my card. Call me if you have any questions. The money should be situated into your bank account by now.”

You rose out of your chair, shaking Mr. Peterson’s hand before saying your goodbyes and heading out the door. It was a chilly February day in your isolated town in Iowa, but  
after that meeting, your body felt hot and needed a breather. 

Walking across the street, you sat down on the cold park bench, pulling the envelope from your purse. Bringing it up to your nose, you inhaled; the scent of your grandparents all over. Turning it over, you noticed it was sealed with wax; just how they did it back in the olden days; lighting the waxed seal over fire before sealing it shut. 

Your breath hitched in your throat as you opened the letter, your grandmothers beautiful cursive handwriting appearing. 

Our Dearest Y/N, 

By now, you’ve just had a meeting with Mr. Peterson and we can only imagine the shock you are in. It’s a lot of money, we know. We raised your mother, and you, on how important family is, not money, which is why we never told you. Your grandfather and I know you will do wonders with that money; whether you never work again, work every day for the rest of your life, adopt all the dogs in the world. It doesn’t matter. We just want you to be happy Y/N, that is all we ever wanted from you. Fall in love, find a man who can sweep you off your feet. Travel the world. Buy a quaint little bookshop. Do what your heart desires and be happy, you deserve it. Don’t be sad, live your life. 

With all our love,  
Grammy and Popop

~~~

Your throat became dry, trying to hold back tears as you reread the letter your grandparents wrote for you. Swallowing the dry lump in your throat, you peered around the park; your eyes landing on a food truck across the small lake; the sign advertising hot chocolate. 

Stuffing the letter back into your purse, you got to your knees and walked around the lake; colorful leaves crunching beneath your boots. Fall was the best season, hands down. The colors of the leaves, the cool air, sweaters and boots; there was nothing to complain about with fall. 

“One hot chocolate please” you asked as you stood on your tip toes, handing the staff your money. 

“Did you want marshmallows with your hot chocolate?” one of the employees asked, causing you to grin widely as you nodded you head. 

As you grasped the cup in your hand, inhaling the scent of the warm delicacy, you hummed in appreciation. 

Walking along the path, you took in just how beautiful the park was. You had always come here over summer break, but seeing all the trees with the changing of the leaves was truly breathtaking. Stopping in front of a weeping willow, you looked up and admired it. The long tendrils now a light yellow color. Weeping willows were always your favorite. When you were younger, you would curl up underneath the one on your grandparent’s property, book in hand. Many times your grandmother would become frightened because she couldn’t find you as you were hidden out of sight. 

You felt something hit your feet and looked down, noticing it was a tennis ball. Before you could comprehend anything, you heard someone shout, “Shit look out!”  
Something knocked into you and you tumbled down onto your ass within a second, your hot chocolate pouring all over your cream colored knee length sweater. Your eyes remained shut tight as you fought off the pain from both falling on your tailbone, and the burning of your hot chocolate.

Before opening your eyes, a wet tongue started kissing your face. As you opened them, you noticed it was a dog; a dog who was graciously giving you sloppy wet kisses. Giggling, your hand went to the dogs head, giving him scratches as he continued to lick at your face. 

“Dodger, get over here!” you heard a man shout, seeing him race towards you and the dog. He gently pulled the dog who must have been named Dodger off of you as he apologized profusely. “Shit, I am so sorry about that. Here, let me help you” he said concerned, giving you his hand to help you up. 

Getting to your feet, you dusted off your legs and butt; your eyes examining your outfit. “It’s really not a problem. It’s just a sweater. No harm done.” 

You had learned not to let the little things get to you. It was no way to live life if you worried or got angry over the smallest of things. Sure, your tailbone would bruise and it would be sore for a few days, but accidents happen. 

As you were done dusting yourself off and looking at the damage of your sweater, your eyes wandered up the body of the stranger. Damn, you thought to yourself, he’s got a nice body. Gazing at his face, he looked really familiar, but you couldn’t quite figure it out. 

He had the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes you had ever seen; it almost took your breath away with how gorgeous he was. 

“I’m Chris” he stated as he held out his hand to you, “And this troublemaker here is Dodger.”

You let out a small chuckle as you shook his hand, “Y/N. Nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise” Chris replied, your hand still in his. 

You bit your lip to stop yourself from grinning too much; you didn’t want it to look obvious that you were already pining over this gorgeous man. 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. 

Blushing, you looked down to your feet before meeting his gaze again. “Let me guess, my accent?” you asked. Chris gave you a smile; that kind of smile that could break a thousand girls hearts as he nodded to you. “I’m from Iowa actually” you stated matter-of fact. 

He gave you an amused look as he hummed. “Never would have guessed.”

You stared into his bewitching eyes; feeling like you could get lost in the sea of blue forever. 

“Let me buy you another drink. Please. It’s the least I could do” he pleaded, his lower lip coming out into a pout. 

A shy smile appeared on your lips. How could you possibly turn down his puppy dog eyes and pouty lips?? “Sure. But only if you insist!” you remarked, raising your eyebrows.  
Chris rose in hands up in front of him, “Trust me, I insist” he said giving you a wink. 

Your heart fluttered; was he flirting with you? This gorgeous specimen! It was still bothering you, trying to pinpoint where you’ve seen him before, his words cutting you from  
your thoughts. 

“So, what brings you to Boston?” his cool voice slices through the crisp air as the three of you walk over to the food cart. 

Pondering whether to tell a stranger what you were doing here, you decided to go for it. You only live once and you were in fact, living your dream by coming out here. Clearing your throat, you told him. “I’m actually thinking about moving out here. I have a meeting with a real estate agent in a couple hours.”

Chris’ interest seemed even more peaked once you told him you were planning on moving here. “What made you want to move here?” he questioned with sincerity. 

You gave him somewhat of a mix between a short and chuckle as you shook your head. “That story is for another day. It would take too long.”

There was no line at the food cart as Chris walked up, ordering a hot chocolate for you and a water for him. You stayed back a little, holding Dodger on his leash as he licked your hand. Looking over to where Chris stood, you squinted your eyes. It looked as if he was signing a piece of paper for one of the employees. 

Chris came back to you, handing you your cup of hot chocolate. Taking a quick sip of your drink, you relished in the warmth as it cascaded down your throat. Slipping the lid off, you let out a girlish giggle. “You even got me marshmallows” you squeaked. 

“What’s hot chocolate without marshmallows!?” Chris replied. You bit your lower lip, looking up at him through your long lashes. He was looking at you, but it felt like so much more. It was as if he was peering straight through you, into your soul. 

He motioned towards a picnic table, raising his eyes in question. You didn’t need to be asked twice as you made your way over, sitting down in the warm sun. 

Even though the two of you sat in silence for a couple of minutes, it wasn’t awkward. You know that awkward silence that is so filled with tension you could cut a knife? No, this was much different. It was easy to just sit here across from Chris. He let Dodger off his leash and threw the tennis ball again. He turned to you, ready to ask you another question. “Are you looking strictly here in Boston?”

You took another sip of your hot chocolate before replying. “No, not strictly here. I think there is one house my agent is showing me here, and then there are a few more in a town called Sudbury.”

Chris spit his water out the second you mentioned Sudbury, quickly choking on what was left in his mouth. You rushed to your feet and rounded the table, kneeling down in front of him with your hand on his back. “Are you ok?” you asked, a bit frantic. 

He roughly coughed into his arm a few times before clearing his throat. “Sorry about that. You just kinda through me off there when you said Sudbury.” You gave him a perplexed look, wondering why that would throw him off. “I grew up there. My mom and sisters still live there. It’s usually where I stay when I’m in town.”

Tilting your head to the side, you mimed out an “oh” without actually saying the word. “Is it a good place to live?” you questioned. If he had grown up there, at least he would have first-hand experience if it was a good place to live. 

“It’s the absolute best place to live. It’s a short drive here to Boston. But the town itself, it’s just so peaceful!” His face lit up as he talked about Sudbury, making your heart leap in your chest. You loved watching people talk with such passion that their face lights up. As you continued to watch him talk, explaining all the fun things there was to do, the realization finally hit you of where you recognized him from. It was Chris Evans, the actor. You weren’t big on watching movies, instead you found yourself getting lost in books.  
But you had seen him on television when they were showing the trailer for the newest Captain America movie. 

You bit your lip nervously. Chris faced you again after throwing the ball for Dodger. His eyes lowered to your lips, giving you a mischievous look. “What’s that look for?” he asked after you released your lip from your teeth, smiling at him. 

“I just realized where I recognized you from” you said with a shrug, heat creeping into your face again once you realized you were talking with not only a gorgeous man, but a famous actor. 

His head tilted back, his right hand going to his chest as he barked out a loud laughter; Dodger racing back with a wagging tail. “I’m sorry,” he said, his laughter dying down, “I just assumed you already knew that.”

Your eyes tilted down as your hands fidgeted together. Glancing back up, you give him a soft smile. “I should really be going. I have to change before the house showings.” You rose up to your feet, finishing off your cup before throwing it again and turning back to face Chris. “It was so nice to meet you. Thanks for telling me about Sudbury!” you exclaimed cheerfully. 

You noticed Chris fidgeting, his hand scratching the back of his neck. “What time is your last showing tonight?” he asked nervously. 

“I think the last house in Sudbury is at 7pm. They usually last anywhere from 10 minutes to a half hour. Sometimes more” you replied, giving him an honest shrug. 

“How about this. I’m still feeling like I need to do more to make up for Dodger crashing into you. Meet me for dinner tonight in Sudbury, about 7:30. There is a great pizza join called Rossini’s. Best pizza in town!” he articulated. 

“Chris, really, you don’t have to do that. Really.” You honestly didn’t want him to feel bad about what Dodger did, it was an accident after all. It happens. But, at the same time, you wouldn’t mind spending a little more time with Chris. He seemed like a real nice guy, a true gentlemen; and they were hard to find nowadays. 

“I had a great time talking with you Y/N, and I honestly don’t want it to end. I’ll be there at 7:30, because now that we’re talking about pizza, I’m craving it” he laughed out, “So I’ll be there either way. You come if you want to, if not, I totally understand.” His eyes gave you a hopeful look as you grinned at him. He held out his arms, making you giggle. Walking towards him, your arms circled around his back as his went around yours. 

You inhaled his scent, and it was heavenly. It felt good to be wrapped up in someone’s arms again. The last few months you were starting to get lonely and it felt like a relief being able to talk to someone, even if they were a stranger. You were usually a pretty good judge of character too, and Chris seemed very genuine.  
Pulling away, you gave him another smile. You started walking away, not getting too far before turning your head. “Maybe I’ll see you later Chris” you said with a wink before turning around and heading back to your hotel. 

“I hope so!” you heard him shout after you, and you couldn’t help the blush that reached your face. 

~~~

After changing your outfit, you met up with your real estate agent Kelly at the first house in Boston. It was a nice house, very nice in fact, but there was something missing from it. It had that charm to it which you admired, but because it was in the city, the noise would be too distracting for you. 

It was the only house in Boston she was showing you, so once the two of you were finished, you hoped in your rental car and followed her to Sudbury. It was a very beautiful and scenic drive, only about 25 minutes away from Boston. 

Immediately seeing the Welcome to Sudbury sign, you felt at peace, as if you had always belonged there. A smile lit up your face as you passed by beautiful houses, enormous trees lining the streets, casting shadows upon the houses. This definitely felt like a quaint little town you could settle down in. 

Kelly was showing you three houses here in Sudbury. The first two were beautiful on the outside, but had some work to do on the inside. You preferred a move in ready house, one where you didn’t have to do too much work on the inside because that wasn’t your forte. You also didn’t want to hire people and spend days living in a house with all the work going on.

Upon driving up to the third house, your heart almost stopped in your chest. It was perfect, 100% what you were looking for. You always loved quirky houses and this definitely was one of them. There were different odd angles of the house, and that is what you loved about it; you didn’t care for houses that all looked the same.  
Getting out of your car, you took in the house, your mouth agape. 

“Alright, so this house is a bit bigger than the others, but I thought you would really like it. It is 4,216 square feet. Has 4 bedrooms, 3 full bathrooms and 2 half baths. The asking price is $925,000” Kelly stated, listing off the basics. 

As you entered the front door, your mouth fell open again. It was breathtaking. The back of the house had floor to ceiling windows, going all the way up the second floor. The kitchen had black granite countertops, the cabinets a beautiful dark cherry wood. The house was different to say the least. There were a few different staircases leading to the second level. 

One of the things that sold you immediately was one of the smaller bedrooms. The second you walk in, there are about six steps leading up to a loft area, lined with a bookshelf. You could just picture yourself laying down in a multitude of pillows, reading until you fell asleep. 

The second part that sold you was the backyard. The front was a lush green with plenty of lawn, while the backyard barely had much of a lawn. Instead, it backed into what seemed like a small forest area. A wraparound porch situated the whole back of the house. 

You jumped for joy after seeing the backyard, yelling “I’ll take it” to Kelly. She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips as she watched you jumping up and down.  
The both of you headed into the kitchen where she showed you some paperwork. “Seeing as you are paying cash, and don’t need a loan, we can close on the house tomorrow. The owners’ area already moved out so it will go by very smoothly” Kelly told you in an easy tone. You couldn’t contain your giddiness. The house was honestly everything you always dreamed about, plus more. It blew your expectations away. 

You and Kelly bid goodbye, stating you would see each other at her office tomorrow afternoon to sign the papers to the house, officially making it yours. 

Getting into your rental car, you notice that it’s 7:45pm. Chris was going to be at the restaurant at 7:30. You battled, not knowing if you should go or not. On the one hand, it was Chris Evans. When were you going to get another chance to have dinner with an actor? But at the same time, it felt so much more than that. He was not just an actor in your eyes. No, he was more. Chris was a genuine, down to earth, funny, beautiful, charismatic man. You had loved the hour you spent with him, talking about this and that.  
Without hesitating any further, you pulled up the restaurant on your phone to get directions, and headed that way. 

Luckily, it was rather easy to find. The moon glowed brightly high in the sky as you pulled into the parking lot. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, you deemed yourself descent  
enough and headed inside. 

It wasn’t overly crowded at all as you searched the room. You almost decided to give up, thinking maybe he left and didn’t want to wait for you, or he stood you up altogether. 

“Excuse me, are you Y/N?” one of the waitresses asked you. 

“That’s me” you replied, giving her a sweet smile. 

“Great. You’re party is waiting for you in the back” she stated cheerfully as you followed her around the corner. You saw there was a curtain hanging that separated the rest of the  
diners; the waitress pulled it to the side, motioning for you to follow her. 

The room was dimly lit as you walked in. You saw Chris sitting at the lone table, his head down scrolling through his phone. You gently cleared your throat, hinting that you were in the room with him. His head snapped up, and right away a smile came about his face. You felt the heat creep up from your neck to your face as he gazed at you, like you were  
the most fascinating person alive. 

The waitress left you standing there as Chris got up from his seat, quickly walking over to you. He stretched his arms out, greeting you into a hug. “I’m happy you decided to come” he said huskily into your ear, causing you to shiver. Damn, this man is not only sculpted like a Greek God, he has a voice that is doing naughty things to your body.  
You lightly chuckled, placing your arms around him, “Me too.”

As he pulled away from you, he clasped his large warm hand in yours, guiding you to the table. He pulled out a chair, motioning for you to sit and your heart sped up. Fuck, ok, he was a true gentleman. Nobody had this kind of chivalry anymore, and it was a major turn on for a romantic like you. 

“How did the house hunting go?” he asked as he took a sip of his beer. 

Tucking a piece of hair behind your ear, you shrugged. “Meh, it was alright.” You didn’t want to give away the fact that you would definitely be moving here. You wanted to tease him a little bit, have a little fun. 

He frowned, “Just meh? You didn’t find anything you liked?” You could tell he was a little disappointed in your answer and you had to hold back your grin. You were never very good at fibbing; people could tell right away if you did. 

“The houses were beautiful and all. I just don’t know if this place is for me” you said with a slouch. 

Chris let out a deep breath. “Damn, I really thought I pitched this town to you earlier today.”

Shit, he was giving you those sad puppy dog eyes again! You felt bad now, making him disappointed; hell, you’d only known the guy a few hours. Why should you feel bad? Did you really feel that strong a connection to him already?

You curled your lips inward, clamping your teeth to the inside of your lips trying to hide your grin. Finally, after not containing it anymore, a shit eating grin appeared on your lips. 

Chris looked up at you and instantly realized what was happening. His head tilted back, a deep laughter coming from his throat. “You little shit! You DID find a house didn’t you?” he asked as his eyes crinkled from his smile. 

“YES! How could I not fall in love with this town? Even if I hadn’t met you earlier and you didn’t talk a big game about living here, I still would have fallen in love with this adorable place” you chimed. 

“Alright alright. So when are you moving? When’s the closing date?”

“Tomorrow” you squealed, wiggling in your seat showing how giddy you were. 

Chris’ eyes became wide. Normally, that was a rare occurrence, unless you paid cash. “How the hell did you manage that?” 

“It’s a long story” you chuckled out. 

Chris leaned forward over the table, his eyes on yours, “Stay right here. I’ll be right back.”

As he walked away, your mind began racing with everything that had to be done. What would you do with your grandparent’s house back home? Would you sell it? Rent it? How long would it take for you to get things settled before you would become a permanent civilian of Massachusetts? Would Chris still want to hang out with you when you moved here, or is this a one-time thing? Damn it, there you went again, thinking about Chris when you’d only just met the guy. Had he seriously wiggled his way into your life that easily? You scolded yourself. While you loved being a romantic, it did have its downsides. Reading romance books, you always pictured yourself living that kind of life; but then you would put the book down and join reality, noticing it was nothing like those worlds.

You just couldn’t get Chris out of your head while you sat there, waiting for him. It was as if his energy was attached to yours, and your light faded when he wasn’t near you. What the fuck was happening to you? Snap out of it Y/N!

“It’s time to celebrate!” Chris announced as he made his way back into your small secret dining room of the restaurant, holding a bottle of champagne. 

He popped the cork and filled your glass, then filled his. Bringing it to your nose, you inhaled it, the bubbles tickling your nose. 

Chris rose his glass to the center of the table, “To new beginnings” he toasted. 

Raising your glass to meet his, you clinked them together, “To new beginnings.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chris rose his glass to the center of the table, “To new beginnings” he toasted. 

Raising your glass to meet his, you clinked them together, “To new beginnings.”

You took a long sip of your champagne, the bubbles tickling your throat as the liquid made its way down. Champagne was always a nice little treat and this one tasted so good.   
Chris’ phone rang, “Sorry, I have to take this. I’ll be right back” he said as he hoisted himself up and walked outside through the backdoor in your little dining room.   
Most of the time, if someone answered their phone on a date it would have annoyed you to no end. The romantic in you would…wait…no, this isn’t a date. Snap out of it Y/N. This is just Chris being nice, being warm and inviting. Helping you celebrate by getting a new home here in his hometown. But there was something in the air between you two; a sort of energy feeling that felt as if you two were connected. It was a really strong feeling and you’d only ever felt it once, with your last boyfriend. 

Your ex was a great man, a true gentleman, and a romantic like you. It was probably why you hit it off with him so much. Spending junior and senior year of high school attached at the hip. He took you on romantic dates, watching the sun rise early in the morning on the roof of his house, cuddled in blankets. That first year of college was rough, he went one way, you went another. Long distance relationships was difficult for anyone, but it put more pressure on the both of you. By the second year of college, the two of you decided to call it quits. It just hurt too much being away from each other. It was a very hard decision, but you ended it on good terms. He was still one of your greatest friends.   
The door shut and you glanced up, noticing Chris was coming back into the room. “I’m so sorry about that, it was my mom. I knew if I didn’t answer she would have kept calling all night” he said, his face red from slight embarrassment. 

“It’s really alright Chris, I didn’t mind” you replied with sincerity. His eyes found yours, that same look of searching deep into your soul. You nervously bit your lip again, his tender warm eyes actually turning you on! You had to cross your legs to put pressure where it ached. How could this man be turning you on with just looking at you a certain way?? 

“Remember how I asked you earlier today, on why you decided to move here?” he questioned; you nodding your head. “Well Y/N, if you would like, I’d love to hear the story.”

You tensed a little bit, not thinking he would actually remember you saying that. Was he just being nice, or did he really want to know more about you?

Blush crept to your face yet again, “Do you really want to hear that story? Or know anything about me really? I’m kind of boring” you chuckled out, trying to show you weren’t nervous about telling him deep things about your life. It was part of being a romantic, if you felt any type of connection with someone; you poured your heart out. You wore your heart on your sleeve, but it was worth it to you. If you felt that connection with someone, then why not try to see where it goes?

“Of course I want to know more about you Y/N! Damnit, I can’t put my finger on it, but I just feel connected to you somehow, like there is an energy force pulling us together. You fascinate me and I would love to get to know you more.”

The minute his words left his mouth, your heart started racing in your chest. Ok, was he a mind reader or something, because this just got kind of freaky? Freaky in a good way though. Did he honestly feel the same way? Did he feel that connection pulling you towards each other? Fuck, those are some strong feelings and connections!

“I’m warning you,” you pipped up, “it’s not the happiest of stories in the world.” He shrugged, his eyes proving that he understood where you were coming from. 

Clearing your throat, you began. “Well, I grew up in a small little farm town in Iowa. My parents passed away when I was 11, so my grandparents took me in and cared for me” your breath hitched in your throat just talking about it. It had been awhile since you said those words out loud; a long time since anyone cared enough to listen. “From a young age, I knew I was different from the rest of the children. Instead of playing computer games, watching cartoons on Saturday morning, playing with dolls, I read books. I have always been a bookworm; stories always enthralled me and I love to put myself into their world. I think that’s how I ended up realizing I was a romantic. As I grew older, I started reading more classic literature from authors such as Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte. Their words captivated me, and I dreamed to live in a world like the ones they wrote about.”

Chris seemed enticed by your story. He maintained eye contact the whole time, his hands folded onto the table as he leaned towards you with interest. 

“My grandparents were amazing to say the least. They were so caring and not judgmental at all. I’ve heard horror stories of people saying how critical their grandparents were towards them. But not my Grammy and Popop,” you said, shaking your head with a small chuckle. “They wanted what was best for me, and that was for me to be happy. After spending four years going to college and studying Literature, I came back home and worked in a small bookshop in town. Most parents or grandparents would have been critical, saying it was a waste of time doing what I was doing. But it was what I loved. That book shop was my home, it’s where I made more dreams, it made me happy and that was all that mattered in their eyes.” 

Taking a minute to gather yourself, you grabbed a napkin off the table. You had a feeling you would need it for this next part; it always got you choked up. “My grandparents passed away, in January of this year. They died hours apart from each other, in their sleep, holding hands.” The tears started to make your vision blurry as your right hand dabbed underneath your eyes, stopping the tears from overflowing. You felt something touch your left hand and you looked down to see Chris’ hands cupping yours for support. It made your romantic heart burst; it truly felt like something out of a romance novel. 

“You don’t have to keep going if this is too hard for you Y/N. I’m sorry I brought up rough memories” the sincerity in his voice giving you goosebumps. 

Shaking your head, you let him know it was alright. “No, it’s fine Chris. It’s just, nobody has shown this much interest in my life recently so I haven’t really talked about my family too much. I’m ok, I promise” you said giving him a soft smile. 

His hand never left yours as you began again. “I think I also got my romantic side from my grandparents. I had never seen a love so strong like theirs before. The way they even passed away, it was like something out of “The Notebook”. It seemed as if their hearts were connected, that one couldn’t live without the other” you breathed out. You always hoped to find a relationship like theirs one day. “Anyways, after the funeral and everything was finished, I ended up meeting with a lawyer who arranged their wills. They left everything to me, which was something I was prepared for. My grandparents had mentioned it to me some time ago. But apparently they were rich; very well off. I wouldn’t have known seeing as they raised me on the foundations of family, not money. They also left me a letter, telling me to live my life, to live out my dreams. So, here I am!”

Chris’ hands were still cupped around yours, making you feel warm both inside and out. This chemistry that was going on between you was messing with your nervous system, but you didn’t mind. It felt nice, it felt genuine. His eyes still connected with yours, he let go of your hand to raise his glass again. “To Grammy and Popop” he announced.   
You took your lower lip between your teeth again, raising your own glass. “Grammy and Popop” you stated, clinking your glasses for the second time that night.   
“I’m sorry about your family Y/N. You’ve been through so much in your life. But here you are, proving to be such a strong woman through everything” Chris said, sounding proud.

“I do feel like I’ve become a stronger person. It just gets lonely sometimes. Both my parents were only children as was I” you sadly said. Life was pretty lonely now. You were all that was left of your family and while you hated to admit it, you were alone and actually a little scared by that. 

The two of you spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything. You were sure your laughs could be heard clearly outside. The conversation flowed effortlessly as if you were two friends who had known each other for years. He told you all about growing up here, about his siblings and his mother. He was close to his family, as you were yours, and you found that so endearing in any kind of relationship. 

“You aren’t the only romantic in this room ya know” he stated boldly. His words peeked your interest and you quirked an eyebrow at him. Most men wouldn’t admit that kind of that as they thought it would show weakness and vulnerability. But not Chris. Chris seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve, just like you. “I know, I’m supposed to be this macho guy, appearing in action movies. But to be honest, being raised by my mother and having two sisters around, I grew to love the romantic side of things” he finished with a shrug.   
Fuck, could this man be any more perfect! It was as if he was gifted down from the heavens, perfectly made just for you! Your heart started to flutter at your thoughts. Maybe this wouldn’t be just a one-time thing! You were moving to his home state after all. 

Glancing down at your watch, you noticed the time for the first time that night. It was well after 11pm. You know things were going good when you could get lost in time.   
“Shit, I should probably be getting back to my hotel. I have to meet my agent Kelly tomorrow to finalize the papers.” You stood up and pulled out your wallet, intent on paying for your meal. 

“Put that away silly” Chris chimed in as he laid two $100 bills on the table. A romantic man who also tips well? Yep, this was a dream. You slyly pinched yourself and it hurt. Ok, not a dream. 

“Let me walk you out to your car” he said as you put your coat on. He placed his hand gently on your lower back. Even though it wasn’t skin on skin contact, it struck you deep to your core. Glancing up at him, you gave him a sweet smile. 

“Well, this is me” you stated when you reached your car. Unlocking it, you opened the door and threw your purse onto the passenger side seat. Chris stood there and watched, his hands in his pockets. 

“I had a really great time tonight Y/N. I kind of didn’t want it to end” he said sheepishly, his nervous hand coming out of his pocket to scratch the back of his neck. At least you weren’t the only nervous one you thought to yourself. 

“Thank you Chris. For everything you’ve done today. I had a great time too” you replied, biting your lip in the end. 

His eyes glanced from your eyes to your lips as he let out slight sigh. “You’ve got to stop doing that sweetheart” he said, his voice husky, sending lightning straight to your   
throbbing core. 

Your face became hot as you let your lip go from between your teeth. Your heart stated to race as he moved closer to you and you could feel his breath on your face. He leaned down, his lips barely touching yours. You wanted this, his lips on yours. Desire pooled in your belly as you closed your eyes, waiting for him to make the move. 

Before you knew it, his soft plump lips landed on yours with a sweet kiss. It wasn’t a hot and passionate kiss. No, this was soft and delicate; how a first kiss between two people should be. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it did its job. You craved more the second he pulled away. 

“I hope that was alright. I didn’t want to seem too forward” he softly declared as his eyes searched yours. 

You hummed out happily before shaking your head. “That was more than alright Chris. It was perfect” you replied shyly. 

His arms opened and you embraced him, your cheek to his chest as he wrapped around you. This felt so nice, tightly secured in his arms. 

“Where is your phone?” he asked as he pulled away. You reached behind you and grabbed your phone from your back pocket, handing it to him. He put his number into your phone and texted himself so he had yours. “Did you maybe want to meet up tomorrow?”

You nodded your head to him, “I’d love that.” His lips captured yours for another delicate kiss before you hopped into your car. Chris motioned for you to roll your windows down and you obliged. 

“Will you text me and let me know you made it back to your hotel safely?” he asked. 

Your heart fluttered at his words, knowing he was genuinely concerned for your safety. “Of course” you answered. He gave you a wink and went off to his car. 

Once you made it back to your hotel, you shot Chris a text letting him know you made it. As you scrolled through your phone, you giggled at the name he put into it for you. 

Y/N: Made it back, safe and sound. 

You went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, the smile never fading from your face as you replayed the days’ events in your mind. You could already tell your romantic side was falling for him, but how could it not? He was the perfect person. Someone you dreamed up from a young age. He had all the qualities you could ever hope for in a man.   
As you got out of the shower, you towel dried your hair and put on some comfy pajamas. Snuggling up, you noticed a light flashing on your phone and couldn’t help but giggle at his text. 

That Romantic Dork: Glad you made it safely. Thank you again for a wonderful night. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow ;) Goodnight Y/N

It was late so you decided to forgo texting him back. You set your alarm on your phone and fell into a blissful night’s sleep. 

~~~

The next afternoon you had been stuck in Kelly’s office for a few hours, your hand cramped from signing all the paperwork. You let out a content sigh as you signed your name for the last time that day. 

Kelly set down two garage door openers and two house keys in front of you. “Congratulations Y/N. You are now a homeowner” she said with a smile. 

Not being able to contain yourself, you jumped up and almost knocked her over. “Thank you Kelly so much” you squealed as he hugged you back. 

Kelly congratulated you once again before you took your new keys and garage door opener and headed to your car. 

You wanted to head straight to your new house and you thought maybe Chris would like to see it too. 

Y/N: Would you like to meet me at my new house and take a look at it?

You didn’t have to wait long, just a few minutes before Chris text you back. 

That Romantic Dork: I would love to!

You texted him the address and told him you’d be there in about thirty minutes. The drive felt longer than the first time you drove to Sudbury. It was probably because of the fact that you knew you would see Chris again. You felt like a giddy school girl, wiggling in your seat, a shit eating grin on your face the whole time you drove to your new home.   
As you pulled into the long driveway, you noticed Chris was already there, admiring the outside of your house. He heard your car and turned around, giving you that dazzling million dollar smile. 

Once you stopped and parked your car, Chris came over to open your door. Gathering your purse in your hands you climbed out only to have your lips crushed onto another set of lips. Chris kissed you with hunger this time, but still kept it classy. Your lips parted as his did, moving in synch together. He pulled away as you both breathed heavily, losing air from the kiss. Fuck, you could already feel yourself getting wet just from that kiss. 

“Sorry,” Chris started to say, “I just really needed to kiss you.” 

You giggled at his words, “Hey, I’m not complaining.”

You grabbed his hand into yours, “Come on, let me give you a tour of my new house.”

You showed him all around the house. The living room, kitchen, backyard, indoor hot tub and sauna, and your new favorite room, the small bedroom that would be your reading nook. He maintained body contact with you the whole time. His hand in yours, his arm around your shoulder or waist. It felt heavenly and divine. You felt light-headed just being close to him and inhaling his scent. It was as if you were a dog in heat and needed him to devour your body. But you had to decency to wait as you never rushed things intimately before and you wouldn’t start now. 

The house was bare and each word you or Chris said echoed. As you finished giving him the tour, you made your way back to kitchen and hoisted yourself up on the counter. There was no furniture and you just wanted to sit down for a bit. 

“So, what’s the next part of your plan?” Chris asked as he slid up to you and in between your legs, resting his hands on your thighs. Desire started to pool in your belly again at this cross proximity of him. Your legs on instinct wrapped around the back of his legs, pulling him a bit closer to you. 

“Well, I rearranged my flight so I actually leave tomorrow morning to go back to Iowa. I honestly didn’t think finding a house and getting everything done would only take two days” you said, looking up at Chris and seeing disappointment flash in his eyes. 

“When will you be back?” he asked his voice soft as his hands rubbed up and down your thighs. Fuck, what was he doing to you? All you wanted to do was to jump his bones right here in your kitchen. You had never been this instantly turned on by someone before, and it wasn’t because he was an actor. No, that didn’t come into play at all. To you, Chris was just a normal guy, with a different kind of job. It was this connection pulling you to him, his energy felt so raw and genuine. 

“Hopefully soon. I talked to one of my best friends back in Iowa this morning. I asked her if she wanted to rent out my grandparents’ house and she happily agreed. She has a husband and two little kids and was looking for a bigger house. So all I really have to do is pack up, hire some moving guys to drive the UHAUL, and drive myself in my car back over here” you stated easily. It wouldn’t take you long to pack, now that you had a new home here. When it came down to it, you could have the house packed within a two, maybe three days tops. It was the drive back to Massachusetts that would be the worst part. You let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Hey, what’s wrong” Chris asked as his finger came underneath your chin, tilting your head up to face him. 

“It’s just the drive back here. I’m not particularly looking forward to it” you said giving him a shrug and a weak smile. 

“Cm’ere” he said gathering you into his arms as your chin rested on his shoulder. “Everything will work out smoothly and hopefully in a week you’ll be back here, moving into your new house.”

His voice soothed you and you let out a light chuckle as you scratched his back. You still didn’t know where it left you and him. Were you two just friends even though the kiss felt like more than that? Would he still want you around him when you moved here permanently? You had to know the answers so you took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. 

“Can I uhh, ask you something” you asked hesitantly. Chris pulled away from you, cupping your face. 

“Anything” he breathed out. 

Your eyes glanced down shyly, nervous of how he would react. “This” you started to say, pointing between you and him, “Is this a one-time thing? Or are you going to want to see me when I move here permanently?” 

His eyes widened at your words, his head moving forward to capture your lips to his. The kiss sent your body into overdrive, electricity spiking your bones. Your hands roamed over his tight stomach making their way up to caress the back of his head, pulling him closer to you. His tongue swiped over you bottom lip and you granted him access with ease. His tongue found yours easily and you moaned into his mouth at the feeling, wetness pooling in your panties. You found his lower lip and nibbled it gently, earning a deep growl from Chris. 

He was the one who pulled away and you whimpered quietly. Both of your chests heaved at your ministrations as you tried to slow your breathing. “Does that answer your question?” he asked, eyebrows raised. “Like I said last night Y/N, there is something about you that I’m drawn to. No, this is definitely not a one-time thing. I want nothing more than for you to hurry back here, so I can take you on another date, shower you with flowers, be your romantic dork.”

A giggled escaped you as he spoke. You wanted nothing more than for him to be your romantic dork! “Alright” you said breathily as you nodded your head.   
The two of you spent the rest of the day together, strolling around Sudbury in the crisp September air, hand in hand. He told you all about the best places to eat in town, his favorite little shops. He even told you that he talked to his mother about you already, which kind of surprised you. He must have really had strong feelings for you if he already mentioned you to his mother. 

As the afternoon quickly turned into evening, your heart clenched knowing you had to say goodbye to Chris. It could be a week, or if things didn’t work out back in Iowa, it could take longer. 

“Hurry back” Chris said as he pulled away from your lips, the heated kiss leaving you light-headed. 

“I’ll try” you replied to him, a smirk covering your face. 

He enveloped you into a hug, your feet leaving the ground as he spun you around, his face nestled into your hair. You didn’t want to let go, you wanted to stay in his arms forever; but you had to. You had an early flight in the morning and it was getting late. 

Chris opened your car door for you as you settled into your seat. Driving away, you looked in your rearview mirror and saw him standing there, hands in his pocket, his shoulders hunched over in defeat. How could someone you’ve known for a little over 24 hours have such a deep impact on you? You didn’t think feelings like this really existed; it literally felt like something out of a dream, or a fiction novel. 

~~~~

Five days later, you were packing up the last of the house; all the last minute things from the kitchen. Tomorrow morning, the movers would be here to load up the UHAUL. You found out that they could keep the truck at the UHAUL storage place, locked up for a few days so you could start making the trip out there first. You would probably be there for maybe a day before they showed up; that way they didn’t get there way ahead of time for you and be stranded there waiting for you. 

You had a duffel bag packed for your trip out there, some clothing and necessities that were all ready to go. Walking around the house, it seemed eerily quiet, boxes littering the floor. 

You and Chris spent the past five days texting, skyping, and talking on the phone. His charming ways wiggled deeper into your heart, and you loved every minute of it. The way he made you feel was nothing you ever experienced and you desired more. 

The next morning, the moving guys showed up bright and early and started getting to work. You made sure to buy some plastic cups so you could offer something to drink for them. While you personally didn’t have a lot of things, you weren’t ready to part with your grandparents’ belongings yet. They would most likely keep stored away somewhere in your new house. But just having their belongings in your possession, it made it feel like they were still there with you. 

You worked with the moving guys, bringing smaller boxes outside and onto the grass. You knew it wasn’t much, but you were raised to always help out.   
As you brought out another small box from inside, you peered down the driveway, dust swirling around as a yellow taxi approached. “Wrong house” you muttered quietly. Houses were far away from each other and people always got lost around this area. 

You set the box down on the grass as you walked towards the now parked taxi. You stopped dead in your tracks as the person emerged from the backseat, small suitcase in hand. 

“Chris!” you shrieked as you ran towards him, jumping into his arms and nearly knocking him over. His low chuckle reverberated throughout your body causing you to shiver. 

“What are you doing here? How are you here? How did you know where I lived?” All the questions tumbled out of your mouth so fast. It was such a surprise to see him here, but you weren’t complaining at all. 

He let go of you, but kept his arms on your hips. “I couldn’t let you make the drive back to Sudbury all by yourself. It’s like, 20 hours Y/N! I would be too damn worried the whole time and seeing as I didn’t have anything else going on this week, I came to surprise you” he finished, a smile on his face the whole time. 

“You-you’re driving back home with me?” you squeaked out. Holy shit, this man really did have feelings for you. You had only known him for a week, and only been in his presence for a dozen hours total. He stole your heart and you knew you were done for. 

“Yep” he said, popping the p. “What time did you plan on leaving?”

“Well, the moving guys are about half-way done loading up the truck. When they are done, the UHAUL will go back to the storage place and be locked up for two days. I plan on   
leaving whenever we get everything packed” you stated easily. On the outside, you remained as calm as you could, but on the inside, you were screaming and dancing like a lunatic. Being a romantic really paid off once you found someone to share that bond with. 

Chris paid the taxi man, and you showed him inside, giving him a quick tour of the house that you grew up in. You told him he didn’t need to help load up the UHAUL, but he wasn’t having any of it. The movers were all pretty surprised to see Chris not only there, but also helping them out. 

Chris took pictures with everyone, and even signed some autographs. Your heart grew two sizes just watching him interact with fans. You had to pinch yourself again to make sure you weren’t dreaming, and naturally, you weren’t. Chris kept stealing glances your way as he chit-chatted with the movers, giving you sly winks. 

You thanked the movers when they were done, and tipped each of them $100. They thank you graciously and you told two of them (the two who would be driving the UHAUL) that you would see them back in Sudbury in a few days. 

Walking back inside, you wanted to take one more trip around the now bare house. You heart felt full from being with Chris, but it ached as you ambled around the house. This was your childhood home, where you grew up, had your imagination adventures. But you knew it would do your friend and her new family some good. It was the perfect house to raise a family in. 

Chris snuck up behind you, wrapping his arms around and his hands landing on your stomach. You leaned back and into him, reveling in his body heat. “You alright sweetheart?” he asked, his breath tickling your ear. 

Sniffling, you shook your head before turning around and gripping onto Chris. He held you tight and close to his chest as you clutched to him; his hands rubbing soothingly onto your back. Tilting your head up to peer at him, you gave him a weak smile. “Thank you for being here Chris. It means a lot to me” you said quietly. 

He returned your weak smile, his hands coming up to dry the tears from your face. Reaching up on your tip toes, you pulled his head down in a searing kiss. A kiss so passionate, it made your knees weak. Chris’ hands gripped at your hips, making sure you wouldn’t fall. Your hands scratched the back of his head as his tongue entered your mouth, both of you moaning at the feeling. One of his hands cupped your chin, tilting your head to make the kiss deeper as your nails continued to scratch his head. 

As your heavy make-out session subsided, he gathered your duffel into his hands and you locked the door. Your friend and her family would officially move in tomorrow, and you smiled knowing you gave her a hell of a deal on the rent price. It would make it much easier for them to spend more time and go on vacations as a family and you knew you did a good deed. 

You both piled into your car, Chris in the passenger seat and you behind the wheel. “Ready for a road trip?” you stated with excitement as you started the car. 

Chris leaned over the console, giving you a quick kiss on the lips. “With you, I’m ready to take on the world sweetheart.”


	3. Chapter 3

The windows were rolled down as you drove through the day; the brisk autumn air whipped your hair around your face as Chris’ hand splayed out on your thigh, gently rubbing. In this moment, things seemed perfect. Naturally, you were sad to leave your home town; the house you grew up in since you were a young girl. But times were changing, and you were ready for this new chapter, new beginning, and new adventure. You were determined to fulfill your dreams as they arose. 

It was quite a few hours on the road before the two of you decided it was a good time to pull over at a rest stop, relieving your full bladders, and get some much needed stretching time in. 

“Ooof, that feels so good” you said as you stretched your back and leg muscles. You didn’t mind spending countless hours in the car, but your body told a different story. As you were standing up, you slowly bent down, your fingers almost touching the ground and stretched out your back some more. You felt Chris come up behind you as he rested his hands on your lower back and gently started massaging. “Mmmmmm” you moaned out, not being able to help it. His fingers were doing wonders on your sore muscles and you weren’t about to hold back. 

Leaning back up, you turned your body around to face Chris; his bright eyes burning into yours. He took a step towards you, your chests almost touching from the close proximity. Your slender hands reached up to grab a hold of his neck as you leaned up; planting a delicate kiss to his lips. His strong hands cupped your face and before long, the kiss turned fervent. Chris’ tongue entered your mouth with ease, finding yours and dancing a beautiful dance. For the second time, you couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped your throat as your grip tightened on his neck. One of his hands moved down to grasp your waist, pulling you closer to him as you felt just how excited he was in his jeans. All too soon, Chris pulled away; both of you panting heavily from the lack of oxygen. 

“Damn” he husked out, his eyes searching yours. Biting your lip, you glanced down at his member straining against his pants. As you peered back up to him, you gave him a smug look, your eyebrows raised. Chris tilted his head back, knowing that look pretty well. “See!” he exclaimed, cupping your face in his hands again. “This is what you do to me   
Y/N” he stated, placing another kiss to your already swollen lips. 

As the two of you geared up to go again, Chris suggested he could drive. You weren’t going to turn down the offer at all as you buckled up into the passenger seat; Chris behind the wheel. 

“Lets play a game!” you squealed out with excitement. You had loved playing car games whenever you went on trips when you were younger, and hell, you had plenty of hours to kill. 

Chris chuckled at your giddiness. “What kind of game are we talkin about?”

“Well”, you started before tucking a strand a hair behind your ear, “there is this game my grandparents and I would play on long road trips. It’s kind of a spin on the name game and scategories.”

Chris pondered for a mere second, “I’m in. How do we play?”

“Ok, here is an example. Food words starting with “F”. Now, one of us would start and say a food name that started with “F”, and then the other would go. There can’t be any repeats, and we just keep going until one of us can’t think of anymore” you said, a smile appearing on your face. 

Chris shrugged, “That doesn’t seem so hard.”

“Right, and that’s what most people think. There are how many millions upon millions of words out there, but when it comes down to it, your mind blanks a lot sooner than you think” you declared, using your hands to gesture about. 

You and Chris played the game for what felt like hours, laughing and giggling as the time flew by. Chris tried cheating by making up words, but you quickly caught on to his act. He was such a young boy at heart and it in turn, made you feel like a young girl; playing games just like when you were little. You only had one life to live, and you wanted to cherish the good moments, and damn was this a good moment for you. 

“Alright alright, can I suggest something now?” Chris asked, his voice seeming to waver a bit. 

Twisting your head to face him, you couldn’t help but admire his face, not even realizing he asked you a question. His face was covered by a perfectly trimmed beard; his eyes   
had crow’s feet wrinkles, probably from all the smiling he has done in his life. 

“Y/N?” he hesitantly said your name as he looked over at you. 

“Oh, sorry. I was just…never mind. What did you ask?” you stated, pulling your hair to hide the blush creeping on your face. 

“I was wondering if I could make a suggestion” he spoke taking a quick glance at you. 

“Sure, of course!” you piqued back, not wanting to seem like you were being a creeper, ogling him as he drove. 

“I would like to ask you questions, like get to know you questions” he declared uncertain. “And-and then if you wanted to ask me questions afterwards, we could do that too.”  
It sounded like a good idea to you. Even though Chris was a famous actor, you had no interest in googling his name to find out more about him. He was right here, in your presence and what better way to get to know him than to stalk him on the internet. You were an open book, especially when it came down to feeling a strong connection with someone. You didn’t like to hide yourself, and you were always open about your feelings. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea” you said, giving him a bright smile. 

Chris took a deep breath, seeming to ponder on the questions he wanted to ask. “Alright, what is an ideal getaway for you?”

“Hhhmmmm” you responded, your finger tapping your chin as you thought about your answer, a smile appearing on your lips when it came to mind. “Do you know those commercials that always advertise about the white sandy beaches, and crystal blue water? Kind of like those Beaches resorts?” you asked, Chris nodded his head at you. “Well, something like that. Growing up in Iowa, there were lakes and rivers, but nothing like in those commercials. Maybe somewhere like Bali, those cute little huts that are placed in the actual ocean, where you can jump off from the deck and into the water. That sounds like heaven in my eyes” you finished as you leaned your head back, closing your eyes as you envisioned walking hand in hand with Chris on one of those beaches.

“That does sound like a good vacation” Chris chimed in, his voice flooding your vision. “Ok, next question. What is a relationship deal breaker for you?”

“Dishonesty” you said immediately, not even needing to think about that one. “I’m usually a pretty good judge of character and it’s pretty easy for me to find out if someone is lying. I don’t care how hurt my feelings would be if the truth was told, but I need the truth. Nothing hurts most than finding out the person you love, whether boyfriend or   
friendship, lied to you” you said as your voice got quiet during the end.

“I can definitely relate to that, and I agree, it’s not a good feeling. It hits you right here” he stated as he pointed to his heart. “I have one more question for you. What is your biggest fear in life?”

Damn, Chris was pulling out the deep questions wasn’t he, you thought to yourself. You knew the answer to his question right away and you were kind of worried he would judge   
you for it. 

“Umm, well” you started off quietly, your hands fidgeting in your lap, “If I’m being honest here, my biggest fear in life is being lonely, in the sense of never finding love. I know it sounds cliché and all, but after seeing my grandparents’ relationship, it’s what I’ve always dreamed of. What they had was true love, and it’s something I’ve always hoped to find in life. I’m afraid I’d just end up settling and becoming a failure at love” you proclaimed, unaware of the fact that somewhere in your rant tears started to fall. 

As you sniffled, Chris took one of your hands in his. “Hey, that is not cliché at all Y/N; it’s beautiful. I can see that you have such a passion for love itself, and it’s nothing to be worried about.”

You thought what you had with your ex was true love, it really did feel that way. But now that you were older, you knew it wasn’t that. You loved him without a doubt, but looking back, you realized you weren’t in love with him. That was something you wanted so badly in life; to fall hopelessly in love with someone and have them feel that way about you.   
By now, the sky was pitch black, only illuminated by the stars and moon. “What do you say about pulling over and spending the night somewhere? We have more than enough time to beat the moving truck. What do you say?” Chris asked, breaking you from your thoughts as his hand squeezed yours. 

“That sounds perfect actually” you said as you stifled a yawn, causing Chris to chuckle. 

Chris pulled off at the next ramp indicating there was a hotel. He parked at a gas station while you ran in to grab some food before heading towards the hotel.   
“What are you doing?” Chris asked as you unbuckled your seatbelt, getting ready to go in and get a room. 

You gave him an obvious look, “Getting a room. I don’t want you going in there because if they recognize you, there might be some people staked out here in the morning.”  
He leaned over the console so fast, his lips crashing to yours. “I didn’t even think of that. You’re pretty amazing Y/N” he rasped out as he pulled away from you. 

Opening the door to your room, your face blushed with a deep crimson. “They only had one room available” you croaked. It was the only room available, and it only had one king bed. It’s not like you’d never shared a bed with someone before. It’s just the fact that you and Chris hadn’t really established your relationship quite yet, and it was still new. Even though your body was aching for him in every way, you preferred to take things slow. Establishing an emotional connection to someone first was your biggest priority in a new relationship. 

“I can take the couch Y/N” Chris said as you shook your head at once. 

“Absolutely not Chris. You flew all the way out to Iowa, surprising me so I didn’t have to make this trip alone. I’m not letting you sleep on the couch. The bed is more than big enough for the both of us.”

A sweet smile spread across Chris’ lips and you couldn’t help but reciprocate it. “I’m going to take a shower” you said before giving him a kiss. 

The shower did wonders on your sore muscles. The bruise on your tailbone from when Dodger knocked you on your feet finally faded, but it was still a little tender. You quickly scrubbed your body and washed your hair, not wanting to take too long in case Chris wanted a shower. 

As you finished drying off your body, you put your hair in a quick bun on top of your head and changed into your pajamas. 

Walking out of the bathroom, you noticed Chris lying on the bed as he typed away on his phone. Your heart fluttered seeing him so relaxed and at peace. “Showers free…if you want” you stated quietly, not wanting to startle him. 

He peered over at you, a smile gracing his perfect face. As he set his phone on the nightstand, you put your dirty clothes back into your duffel and then climbed into the bed on the opposite side Chris had taken. 

While he was in the shower, you flipped through the television channels and saw one of your new favorite movies was on, “Brooklyn”. It was such a beautiful movie, and it kind of shadowed how your life was like right now; with moving to a brand new place and having to find your path in life. Who knows, maybe you will end up falling in love, just like Eilis did. You had read the book numerous times before and the movie was visually stunning in your eyes. 

Chris came out of the bathroom and took his same spot on the bed again, keeping his distance from you. It seemed as though he didn’t want to push you into doing anything you didn’t want to do; only making him exceed your expectations of him, ever the true gentleman.

You quietly told him about the movie you were watching, and before long, your eyelids started to droop. You faintly remember feeling a pair of soft lips on your forehead, Chris wishing you a goodnight before sleep took over. 

~~~

The thunder crackled as the lightning lit up the sky above you, causing you to tremble as you trekked back to your house, tears clouding your vision in the already black night. 

Another boom echoed your ears, causing you to scream out loudly. You started running as the rain instantly came down from the heavens, your small body shaking from fear and the chill of the rain. 

Up in the distance, you saw your house, pushing your little feet as fast as they could go. As you ran past one of your favorite willow trees, a bright flash nearly blinded you; lightning had struck the tree, causing it to crack right down the middle and nearly fall on you. 

“NNNNOOOOO” you wailed, falling to the wet ground as you watched one of your favorite reading spots being torn in half, breaking your heart. 

~~~

“Y/N!!! Y/N wake up, you’re having a nightmare!” 

You jolted awake, gasping for air; a storm raging on outside. “Y/N….sweetheart look at me. Are you alright?” Chris’ concerned voice breaking through that horrible memory. 

Your chest heaved as your arm shot out, gripping onto Chris’ bicep. He immediately pulled you into his chest, rocking you back and forth. Quickly, from Chris’ calming motions, you were able to regulate your breathing. 

Chris pulled back a bit, just enough to look at your face and make sure you were alright; one of his hands smoothing the frizz of your hair that came undone from your bun. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked his voice soft in the dead night. 

You shook your head, “N-not right now” you stuttered. 

The two of you got back under the covers, the same distance between you as earlier, but you couldn’t fall back asleep; the storm causing your bones to tremble. Chris must have noticed your shaking because you felt him come up behind you as he laid an arm around you, pulling you tightly to his chest. “Is this ok?” he asked, his breath fanning your heated neck. 

“I think this is actually what I really need right now” you stated, your voice quivering. 

Chris pulled you tighter in his arms and you felt safe, at ease. It was as if everything in the world disappeared when you were in his arms and soon enough, you drifted back to   
sleep, no nightmares plaguing you this time. 

~~~

The next morning, you and Chris woke up way later than expected, almost to the point of check out time. You hurried to pack your belongings and went to check out as Chris put everything back into the car. 

The first hour or so of the drive was quiet between you two; the soft hum of music coming from the speakers was the only noise in the car. Still, you were happy that it wasn’t that awkward silence, reveling in the fact that the two of you could sit together in silence easily. 

The storm had passed, but there were still grey clouds in the sky. Taking a deep breath, you decided to tell him about your nightmare. 

“I was stuck outside during a bad storm when I was young” your voice broke through the near silent car; Chris turning his attention to you. “I was supposed to be at a sleepover, but I got home sick. My friend, she only lived a few houses down, but as you could tell when you came to my house, the houses are pretty far spread out.” You took a minute, gathering some more breath before continuing, Chris’ gaze still on you as you drove. “I told my friend it would be fine, that she didn’t need to wake her parents. I knew the way back home so easily that I could have walked it blindfolded, and my grandparents always left the garage door unlocked for me. As I made my way back home, a storm came out of nowhere. I ran as fast as I could, but my feet couldn’t outrun the storm. Lightning struck a tree right as I ran passed it and it caused the tree to break in half, almost falling on me” you finished. Your knuckles gripped the steering wheel so hard they turned white. 

“You were a pretty fearless child” Chris said, trying to lighten the mood.

A small chuckle escaped your mouth as you shook your head. “You have no idea” you chimed back. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. Are the nightmares common?” Chris asked with interest. 

“It depends. If there is a strong storm, then there is a pretty good chance I will have nightmares that night. Not always, but most of the time.” You blushed, thinking about last night and how Chris held you in his arms. “I have to admit though. Last night, when you held me in your arms as I went back to bed, the nightmare didn’t come back.”  
“Oh really?” Chris asked, his hand coming to rest on your thigh. “Maybe I will just have to come over during storms to help you fall asleep.”

“You don’t have to wait for storms to come help me fall asleep” you blurted out. “I mean, I like your company, so you can come hang out more often if-if you want.” Holy shit Y/N where did that come from? You’re usually always careful with your words and the way you phrase things. You just might have been thinking dirty thoughts, and that’s why you blurted it out without thinking. 

Chris’ reaction was endearing though, and it made you calm down. “I love being in your company Y/N. And of course I want to spend more time with you.”

The two of you stopped for lunch, and a few other times to do some more stretching and switch drivers. You checked your email, tracking when the moving truck was going to be there and either they were way ahead of schedule, or you were way behind with how many stops you made. 

By the time you guys had made it to your new house, the moving truck showed up within two hours. Hey, at least you didn’t have to stay at a hotel again tonight! 

You pleaded with Chris, telling him he didn’t need to stay and help unload the truck, but he wasn’t having it. Between Chris helping you, and the two moving guys, everything was unloaded within a few hours. 

“I am beat!” you said, collapsing onto your couch, huffing out a sigh. 

“Me too. I think I’m going to head out if you’re all set here” Chris said as he stood above you. 

You really didn’t want him to leave, but you knew he had other things to get to. 

“No, I am all set here” you said as you got back to your feet, Chris wrapping you in his arms. “Thank you Chris. For everything. I don’t think I could have made that drive alone.”  
“It was nothing Y/N. I’m glad I could help you out.”

He glanced down at you, taking you in. Your lips parted as he leaned down to capture yours in a searing kiss; his hands tangling in your hair. He pulled away all too soon, leaving you wanting more. 

“Goodnight Y/N” Chris said, giving you a loving smile before turning around and heading towards the door. 

“Night Chris” you said softly. 

You slept so well that night, probably because you were so exhausted from the past week. 

You slept straight through the morning and into the beginning of the afternoon. Rubbing the sleep from your face, you ambled into your kitchen as you opened box after box, trying to find your coffee maker. 

“Where the hell are you damnit!” you scolded to an empty house, getting frustrated with yourself. The doorbell rang, and you jumped, startling you. 

Opening the door, your face instantly lightened, a huge smile forming. “I came bearing gifts” Chris said holding up a brown bagel bag and a cup of coffee.   
“You are a lifesaver!” you squealed, reaching up to give him a kiss, taking the coffee from his hands. 

After you scarfed down your bagel and finished your coffee, you went to make yourself more presentable before returning to the kitchen.   
“Alright boss, where do you want me?” Chris said, rubbing his hands back and forth. 

“Right here” you said, tapping your finger to your lips. Chris gave you an intrigued look as he marched forward, his lips instantly ravishing yours. His kisses were like a drug, a specific high made just for you. It felt like you were addicted to his lips, always wanting and craving more. Chris was by far, the best kisser you had ever experienced.   
The doorbell rang for the second time that day, interrupting your drug induced kiss with Chris. As you pulled away, you gave him a confused look; your brows furrowing. “I’ll be right back” you remarked, giving him a chaste kiss before walking away. 

Who could possibly be at your door? Nobody else knew you in this neighborhood, you had just moved in. Unless it was some kids from around the area selling things for school,   
you had no idea who else it could be. 

Opening the door, you were greeted by three women, all with happy expressions on their faces. “Hi!” you chirped out with cheer. 

“Oh my, aren’t you beautiful” the older of the women said. At once, you felt the heat rise from your neck; your face starting to pulsate from the embarrassment. It wasn’t the kind of embarrassment where you made a fool of yourself. No, this was the kind of embarrassment where you never knew how to take compliments from someone; you were always awkward in that kind of way, especially from strangers. 

“Umm, thank you” you stated gently as your head bowed to the floor, afraid to make eye contact. 

“Y/N, who is it?” Chris asked as you turned to your right; Chris walking towards you. 

As he paced to you, he looked out the door and his jaw dropped. “MA! What are you doing here?!” he asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. 

The moment he said the word “ma”, you put two and two together and realized it was not only Chris’ mother, but his two sisters as well. Now you weren’t embarrassed, you were mortified. 

“Oh don’t give me that look young man. Ever since you told me what house Y/N was moving into, you knew I had to see it!” she exclaimed with excitement. 

“Where are my manners,” you stammered, “please, come inside. I have to warn you, it is a bit messy right now” you declared as you opened the door wider for the three women.   
“I’m Lisa sweetheart, Chris’ mom” she said immediately engulfing you into her arms. It was rather relaxing being in her arms; she definitely had that motherly feeling about her.  
“It’s so wonderful to meet you Lisa, I’m Y/N, but from the sounds of it, Chris has already told you about me” you softly chuckled. 

“Oh honey, he hasn’t STOPPED talking about you. You are all he has talked about since the day he met you. I’m so happy to finally meet you!” Lisa said; her joyful voice and the thought of Chris always talking about you warming your heart. 

“MA! You’re killin me here!” Chris grated out. You looked at him from your peripheral vision; his hands covering his red face. 

Moving over to Chris, you put your arms around his back, “I think it’s really sweet.”

“Yeah yeah yeah” he laughed, which in turn caused everyone to start laughing. 

“Y/N, these are my daughters, Chris’ sisters Shanna and Carly. 

Introductions were made before everyone went into your living room. The five of you made quick small talk, and you realized, just like with Chris, it was so easy talking with his family. 

“So, umm, I have a silly question” you piped up, everyone turning to look at you. “You said earlier Lisa that you just had to see this house. What did you mean by that?”

All four of them let out loud laughter, making you smile in return. “Well, we live on the other side of town, but this neighborhood, and especially this house has always intrigued us. I used to take the kids Trick-or-Treating here, and we hoped every year to see the inside of this house, but the light was always off” she said, giving a slight frown. “Just the design aspect of the outside of this house has always piqued our interest, and when Chris told me you were moving into this house, I just had to come see it!”

You loved how excited she was over your house, and the story was adorable. Even though they never got a chance to peek inside, here they were, sitting in your living room.  
“Let me do the honors and be your tour guide then!” you said cheerfully, standing up from your spot on the couch. 

The five of you happily walked around your new house, as you showed them each and every room. They absolutely loved your idea to turn the small bedroom with a loft into your reading nook room. As you continued your tour, Chris kept stealing kisses from you, each time causing you to blush and smile shyly. You weren’t nervous about kissing Chris, it just felt different, in a good way, doing it in front of his mother and sisters. It proved to you that he wasn’t trying to hide whatever your relationship was with them; it made your heart burst with joy. 

After a few hours of showing them every ounce of your house, and making small talk, Shanna mentioned having to pick up her kids. Walking them to your door, Lisa pulled you off to the side. “Here sweetheart, this is my phone number. If you need anything, anytime, day or night, you give me a call” she said handing you a slip of paper, “it was so lovely to meet you Y/N.”

You stood in your driveway, waving to Lisa, Carly, and Shanna as they drove off. 

“Would you be terribly mad if I headed back to my mom’s house?” Chris asked; hands stuffed in his pockets as his head was bent down. Was he nervous? Nervous that you might   
be mad at him? This man truly wore his heart on his sleeve, just like you and it made you internally jump for joy. 

Placing your arms around his waist, you peered up at him through your long lashes. “Chris, I would never be mad at you for wanting to spend time with your family” you declared clearly. “Everyone only gets one family, and I love how close you are with them. Go. Hang out with your family tonight.”

His bearded face quickly brightened, a gleaming smile appearing. He bent down, grazing his lips ever so lightly to yours. “You are so amazing” he said, pulling his lips away from yours and wrapping you tightly to his chest. 

“I could say the same about you” you chided, inhaling his sweet scent deeply. 

~~~

It was nearing 10pm by the time you decided to give up on unpacking for the day. You had got all the boxes of your grandparents stuff moved into one of the bedrooms and you would dedicate that room to them. Everything for you kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom was unpacked, leaving mainly knick-knacks left to go through over the next few days.   
You reveled in the way the hot water soothed your muscles. The past few days, with packing, driving, and unpacking, your muscles ached in ways you had never experienced. As you scrubbed your body, you thought back on the day you had. Chris’ family was really something else. Even though they were at your house, they opened their arms to you in such an inviting way. And Lisa, that woman had the heart of a blue whale, and the warmth of the sun. 

Shaving your legs, you longed for the touch of Chris and what it would feel like to have his hands on you. He had such large strong hands as you imagined him gently touching every inch of your body. The emotional connection with Chris was there, full force, no ifs ands or buts about it. But you still had yet to talk about your actual relationship. Were you two just dating right now? Was he perhaps seeing other women too? Your heart ached thinking about that, but he had every right to; your relationship wasn’t defined yet. But you were a one guy woman. You wouldn’t dare try seeing more than one at a time, and you expected that from your partner too. When you were in a relationship, it was all or nothing. No matter how short your past relationships lasted, you put 100% effort into it. And right now, all you wanted was for someone to put that kind of effort into you.   
It was hard to be alone, as the romantic in you yearned for a lover. Not only were you alone relationship wise, but you were alone family wise. You missed your parents and grandparents remarkably; a gaping hole taking up residence in your heart. All you wanted, all you needed, was to find someone to fill that hole, and you yourself would be whole again; hoping Chris would be the one to perform that duty. 

Looking down at your body, you decided to get out seeing as you were as red as a lobster from the heat of the shower. As you toweled off, you thought you heard a noise coming from outside, but you decided to ignore it. 

You put on your comfiest sweats and t-shirt before making sure all your doors were locked. 

The minute you got into bed, a bright light illuminated your bedroom, and it wasn’t the television you had just turned on. Immediately noticing what it was, your skin turned prickly with goosebumps. You didn’t have to wait long until you heard it, the loud crackle of thunder piercing your ears. “Fuck” you muttered to yourself, shaking from another burst of thunder. 

Taking deep breaths, you tried to concentrate on your television, your chest heaving up and down, but it wasn’t working. Soon enough, you were a trembling mess underneath your covers, your memories came crashing back with each explosion of lightning and thunder. It usually wasn’t this bad for you as you used to be able to somehow drown it out. Maybe it was because it was a really mild summer back in Iowa, barely any storms at all. Or maybe it was because you were in an entirely new city, new state, and your body’s natural anxiety was slightly heightened because of that.

Without giving it a second thought, you picked up your phone and dialed Chris’ number. It only rang once before he answered it, your name immediately slipping from his lips   
instead of the generic hello. 

“Chris” you said so quietly you were afraid he wouldn’t hear you; your body shuddering as another outburst of thunder battled on. 

“I’m already on my way to you” was the last thing you heard before all the lights in your house flickered off and you were all alone, in utter darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm took out the electricity in your house as you sat in bed, still as a statue, your breathing becoming ragged. You couldn’t remember the last time you were alone in a house during a storm and no electricity; this made your fear of storms become just that much worse. 

“Please hurry” you croaked out into the silence as your deep breathing was the only noise around. Looking down at your phone, you tried to turn it on, but it was dead. That’s what you get for using your phone to listen to music as you unpacked all day long. 

The lightning illuminated your bedroom once again, causing you to jump and cry out. This was only the second night in your new house and things were not quite going as you had planned. Your phone was dead and you couldn’t remember where the candles or flashlights were packed, but it wouldn’t do you any good seeing as you had no light to find them anyways. 

A pounding on your front door startled you, but you quickly composed yourself knowing it was Chris. You scrambled out of bed, putting your hands to the wall to guide you out of your bedroom and down your stairs. Luckily for you, you were already very well acquainted with your house and could map it out rather easily in the dark.   
Finally reaching the front door, your hands found the latch and unlocked it with quick haste. Opening the door, you saw Chris standing there, a lantern lighting him up as he was   
drenched from the downpour. Your head fell back as you sighed out, “Thank you!”

“Come in come in! Let’s get you dried off” you said rapidly as you ushered him inside. You noticed Chris had a few bags in his hands, “What’s all that?” you asked, nearly out of breath from everything going on. 

“Candles, flashlights, and some clothes for tonight and tomorrow” Chris replied as he took off his soaking wet coat; you happily took it from him. He gave you the lantern and you made quick work with guiding him to your laundry room so he could remove the rest of his clothing. 

He started to strip off his shirt, and you couldn’t help but stare at his bare chest. “Wow” you said breathily as you stared hungrily at him. He was pure muscle and you realized it was probably from all the working out for his Captain America role. His biceps were bulging as more naughty thoughts swarmed your mind. With those arms, Chris could pick you up with ease and throw you onto the bed. His chest hair looked warm and inviting; all you wanted to do was curl your fingers into it. He had a few tattoos scattered along his front and his arms. 

Chris’ chuckle broke you from your thoughts as you flushed with red. “Umm, sorry, I’ll just let you get changed” you squeaked out embarrassed. Quickly grabbing one of the flashlights, you turned around and scurried out of the room. You wouldn’t have minded staying for the rest of the show, but it was still a bit too early in your relationship. That emotional connection was there, but you still didn’t like to rush things. You had, after all, only known Chris for a little over a week now. 

With the flashlight in hand, you made your way back upstairs and to your bedroom. Fixing the bed and propping up the pillows, you sat down in bed, propped up against your headboard, waiting for Chris to come in. 

Mere moments later, you saw light coming from the hallway as you glanced over. Chris came strolling through the bedroom door, lantern in hand, and dressed in his night clothing. As he saw you, he gave you an endearing smile, one which you returned to him. 

You quickly pulled the covers back, patting your hand on the bed as to gesture for Chris to get in. He scuffled towards the bed, getting in and sitting upright next to you.   
Realization sunk in that Chris drove over here in a pretty strong storm, just to be with you because he knew how you felt about them. While it did make your heart leap and flutter like the wings of a hummingbird, you felt a bit of shame at the same time. 

“I’m sorry for making you drive over here in…..that” you said gesturing to the storm outside. 

His cool hand reached out to grab yours, “Y/N, look at me” he said with a tender voice. Slowly but surely, you raised your head as your eyes made contact with his. “The moment I heard that first crack of thunder, I was packing up the essentials and heading over here. Even if you didn’t call, I was still on my way. I know how storms can sometimes terrify you. It’s nothing to apologize for, alright?”

His voice calmed your rapid heartbeat, making you feel at peace as you nodded your head to him. Before, you were exhausted and wanted nothing more than sleep, but now that he was here, his voice soothing you, you wanted to talk. 

“So, remember how during our road trip, you asked me questions?” you asked, a smile appearing on Chris’ face as he nodded his head. “Well, can I maybe ask you some questions now?”

“Ask away sweetheart” he replied as he scooted even closer to you. 

Biting your lip, you thought back on the questions you wanted to ask him during your road trip; but the questions he had were so deep, you needed time to compose yourself. “Ok, umm, what is your most treasured memory?” you asked turning to face him. 

An instant smile appeared on his face as he scratched his beard. “Holidays” he said with a slight chuckle. “Any and all holidays spent with my family. I treasure those moments because we are all together, which is something I strive for.”

His answer brought a smirk to your face. This man cherished his family, just as you had cherished yours. That was always one thing that you needed in a partnership, someone who holds their family close to their heart. 

“Alright next one. What was your passion growing up? Was it always to be an actor?”

“No, well, not right away. I loved art growing up and I always found myself drawing everything I saw.”

As he spoke, you imagined a young Chris, sitting at a table, drawing and scribbling away as Lisa watched him. You wondered if he still drew today at all, and decided to ask him. “What about now? Do you still dabble in drawing?”

He let out a quick snort. “I wish. I really do. I just haven’t found the time. If I’m not filming, I’m doing interviews. If not interviews, then photoshoots or press tours. And if I’m not doing any of that, I try to make it back here and spend time with my family. I would love to though. I mean, I don’t think I’m any good, but it was something I was passionate about when I was younger.”

Chris’ answer made you sad, causing you to wrap your arms around your body. It must have been difficult to have a passion when you were younger, only to now not have any time to pursue that passion, even as a hobby.

Chris noticed your change in body language; you wrapping your arms around yourself. He opened his arm and pulled you into his side as he ran his arm up and down yours, not only warming your body up, but also making your heart full. 

“Next question?” you asked, raising your eyebrows. Chris smiled, that dazzling smile you loved so much before leaning down to seize your lips. You tilted your head, wanting the kiss to go deeper. As his lips parted, a soft moan escaped your throat. His kiss was your drug, your fixation, your paradise. He pulled away too soon for your liking as he quirked one brow. “Next question” he stated with a playful smile. 

Composing yourself from you kiss induced hazed, you quickly gathered your thoughts again. “What do you value most in relationships?” If this relationship between you two was in fact going somewhere, this was the question you wanted to know for sure. You wanted to make sure it was something you could give him in a partnership.   
“Loyalty” he replied quickly. “There has got to be loyalty there for me, or it’s pretty much a deal breaker.”

His answer made you do a happy dance on the inside. You were loyal to a T in relationships. Devoted 100% to the person you were with. 

You snuggled in closer to him, your arm wrapping around his torso as you thought about your relationship. Knowing he was a busy man, you weren’t sure if he wanted to settle down in a relationship right now as the two of you never brought it up yet. It was still early, only knowing each other for a little over a week. But you wanted to know how he felt and where he saw this going. 

“So..ummm, where do you possibly see this going? You and me. Chris and Y/N.” Now you were just rambling and you felt like a fool, heat spreading across your face as you turned to bury it into Chris’ side. 

His light laughter shook his body. “Do you want the truth Y/N?” he asked without hesitation. Your heart sped up as you were now extremely nervous about his answer. Was he going to tell you that he had a great time but he’s too busy for a relationship right now? 

“Yes, I always want the truth from you Chris” you voiced. 

Chris sat up even more, repositioning you so that the two of you faced each other, your hands now gathered into his. Your eyes searched his face, trying to find any hint of what he might say to calm your racing heart. 

“I like you Y/N, so much. From the moment we met at the park, there was this spark there between us and I know you felt it too.” You couldn’t help but smile, nodding your head to let him know you felt it too. “With my lifestyle, I’m gone a lot and I’ve had relationships fail because of that factor alone.” It felt as if your heart stopped beating in your chest. This was it; he was too busy for a relationship right now. “We have only known each other a short time, but to me, time doesn’t matter. It’s what I feel in here that matters” he said as he pointed to his heart. “And with that, I would want nothing more than to make you mine, make us official; if you’re willing to put up with me and my crazy schedule” he finished with a small chuckle. 

Your heart was now pounding, your stomach doing summersaults as you tried to contain your giddiness. Opening your arms up, you launched forward, pulling Chris in for a hug as his laughter echoed in the room. “I take that as a yes?” he asked as his arms wrapped around your body. 

Giggling, you exclaimed “that’s a hell yes” as you scratched up and down his back. 

After a few beautiful moments wrapped in each-others’ arms, it was time for bed. Reaching to your nightstand, you turned off the lantern. Chris spooned you from behind, his strong arms cocooning you, making you feel safe and warm. Just with Chris being here, he completely distracted you from the storm and you fell asleep just as easily as the night in the hotel room. 

~~~

Rolling over the next morning, you hand reached out and you noticed Chris wasn’t in bed, and his spot where he laid was cold. Frowning, you opened your eyes and saw a note propped up on the pillow next to yours. Confusion in the early morning set in as you straightened up and picked up the folded note. 

Y/N,   
I’m sorry to run out on you but you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you. You’ve had such a busy week and you deserve to get some much needed rest. I have a few phone interviews this morning so I drove back to my apartment in Boston for the interviews. I would love to take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate our new relationship.   
P.S. The electricity was on when I woke up, so I plugged your phone in to charge. I hope to see you later sweetheart.   
Chris

Did this man have a flaw? You didn’t think it possible for someone to be so perfect, but so far, Chris was blowing every romance novel out of the water. It was hard to find romance in todays world, let alone someone who takes the time to even jot down a few words in a letter. It was all about texting these days. Love notes, or handwritten letters of any kind always held a soft spot for your heart. It meant people took the time to write down their words, instead of through a quick text. A huge dorky smile never left your lips that morning. 

Throughout the afternoon, you did a lot of online shopping trying to find some newer furniture for your house, now that you had more rooms to place it in. You had texted Chris, thanking him for charging your phone and for the letter he left you; not wanting to call him in case he was doing an interview. 

You spent countless hours on the computer that day, finding furniture and decorations to spruce up your new home you didn’t even realize the time when your phone started to ring. Without even looking at who was calling, you picked up the phone and answered. 

“Hello?” you answered, your eyes glued to the computer. 

“Hey sweetheart” Chris tired voice sounded through the speaker. You immediately perked up hearing his voice, a soft smile appearing on your dry lips.   
“Hi boyfriend” you said causing you both to chuckle. “How were the interviews?”

“Ugh, I hate talking about myself in interviews. It’s just feels weird to me” he stated, the tiredness evident in his voice. You felt bad because you kept him up late last night talking. If you had known beforehand you would have just went straight to bed when he came over last night. 

“So, can I take my beautiful girlfriend out for dinner tonight?”

A small smile appeared on your lips before you started to nibble your lower lip. “Are you sure you aren’t too tired? We can go another night so you can get some rest.”  
“Absolutely not. I am taking my girl out to celebrate our relationship. Reservations are at 8, so I’ll pick you up at 7:45. Does that sound okay?”

Even though he wasn’t there with you, you still ducked your head as the blush crept up to your face. “Sounds perfect” you answered.   
“Good. It is a little fancier than most places, just a heads up. I’ll see you at 7:45 sweetheart.”

“Okay. Bye Chris” you spoke softly. 

“Bye Y/N.”

You squealed in excitement when you got off the phone with Chris. Something as simple as a dinner date at a fancy restaurant can mean the world to a romantic like yourself.   
You loved this kind of stuff and hoped it was only the beginning of things to come with your relationship with Chris. 

Glancing at the clock, you realized you only had about two hours to get ready. Dashing up to your bathroom, you took a quick shower, throwing your wet hair into a towel afterwards while you found what to wear. 

You didn’t have a whole lot of fancier clothing as you didn’t have much need for it in your small town where you grew up. Walking through you closet, you went straight towards the back where you put all your dresses. Finally, your eyes landed on the dress you wore for when you graduated college. It was a knee length black dress, with an empire waist. The top that covered the chest was cream with black lace over it. It cinched at the waist, and flowed outward where it landed on the knee; the rest of the dress was black. You decided to pair it with the only pair of heels you had which luckily were black. The heels were black with a strap around the ankle and they reminded you of 1950’s pinup style heels. You were always fascinated with pinup style clothing but never bothered to buy any until you found these shoes and fell in love with them. You were so happy to finally be able to wear them!

Now that you had your outfit planned, you got ready by doing your hair and makeup. You decided to keep things simple, and let your long hair fall into loose curls around your shoulder and back. For makeup, you also kept it simple with a light smoky eye and some eyeliner. 

By the time you finished getting ready, it was already 7:30. As you took in your appearance in the mirror, you let out a content sigh, but something felt like it was missing. Jewelry. Opening your jewelry box, your eyes immediately caught the item of what you wanted to wear. It was a simple white gold chain, with a black flower; diamonds outlined the flower. Your grandparents gave it to you as a graduation present and it was one of your most treasured belongings. 

Grabbing your clutch, you headed down the stairs very carefully as your hand gripped the rail for support. You weren’t a heel person and you were always terrified you would trip over your feet. But this was your first date as a couple, and since Chris was taking you to a fancy restaurant, you wanted to make sure you looked your best for him.   
As your foot landed on the last step, the doorbell rang and your heart started racing at once. It felt like you were going on your first date ever, the butterflies fluttering in your stomach. Your hand grabbed the door knob and you took in a deep breath before letting it go. 

Opening the door, Chris stood there in a dark blue button down shirt and black dress pants, a bouquet of red roses in his hands. His eyes landed on you without delay as his lips parted at the sight of you. Chris’ cerulean eyes scanned over your appearance from head to toe. You didn’t know what to do under his lustful gaze, so you did a quick twirl, being careful of your shoes, and struck a pose; one hand in the air, the other on your hip, giving him a wink. 

His hand went to his chest as his lips parted even more, “Wow. You look stunning Y/N” Chris breathed out. 

It never failed you in the past, so why would it now, you thought to yourself as you felt your face get warm with blush. “Thank you Chris. You’re looking mighty handsome tonight as well” you spoke out. 

His arm extended out to you, flowers in hand, “These are for you.”

You graciously accepted the flowers, bringing them to your nose and inhaling deeply. You loved the smell of flowers, and hell, receiving them was even better. Flowers were the   
ultimate gift you could ever receive and you didn’t care one bit how cliché that might sound. What girl didn’t love receiving flowers in a relationship? 

“I’ve got just the place to put them” you said as you turned around and marched into your kitchen. You grabbed your favorite flower vase, poured some water into it before arranging the flowers neatly. “There” you stated as you placed them right in the middle of the counter. 

~~~

Chris pulled up to the restaurant and he wasn’t kidding when he said it was fancier. He helped you out of the car and instead of going in through the front; he went into the back where the kitchen was. A man greeted you there, and showed you to your seats. The two of you were still seated in the dining area where everyone else was, but it was in the far back corner, away from prying eyes. Chris pulled out your chair for you, causing you to blush at the gesture, before sitting down in his seat. 

The waiter came by to take your drink order and Chris didn’t hesitate getting the two of you a bottle of wine. Chris and you had a staring contest as you waited for the wine. Your hands were folded onto your lap, while his were placed on the table as you both gazed into each other’s eyes. If you could, you would spend the rest of your life gazing at Chris. His presence, his voice, his demeanor, all of it just drew you to him; you had never felt more alive than in this moment right now. 

The waiter came back with your wine, leaving the bottle in a bucket stand next to the table as he took your orders. You ordered the Fall Farm Salad for the first course, and the   
Roasted and Braised Chicken for your main course. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something” Chris said as he set his glass down after taking a sip. 

“Sure” you said, slightly hesitant on where this could go. You grabbed your wine glass and took a few small sips. 

Chris cleared his throat before beginning. “It’s about my work schedule. I wanted to let you know what I have planned as it’s coming up rather soon.”

“How soon?” you asked at once, quickly scolding yourself for sounding like “that” girlfriend. The clingy jealous type which you never wanted to become. 

Chris let out a soft sigh, his head bowed down looking at the table. “I’m leaving in five days to start filming a movie. I’ll be gone about a month and a half so I should be home in time for Thanksgiving. Then I leave again January 5th.” He looked torn, like he didn’t know what else to say to you. While you yourself were sad because he was leaving, you didn’t want to show it. You knew getting into this relationship that he would not only be busy, but gone for long periods of time. But overall, you knew it would be worth it in the long run. 

“We’ll make this work Chris. This will be the first bump in our relationship but it won’t break us apart, I can promise you that” you declared, his head turning upwards to now face you. You gave him a soft smile as your hand reached out to grab his. “Think of it like a romantic movie or book. Two lovers being apart for whatever reason, and then they become reunited again. Distance can make the heart grow fonder, and while I will miss you terribly, I can’t wait for the homecoming and how that can play out.”  
Chris gave you such a genuine smile, the kind that reached up to his eyes. He clasped his hand in yours, “You are so amazing, did you know that?”

“You’ll find my flaws eventually” you replied with a slight shrug. 

The two of you ate your dinner, talking about Chris’ new movie and where he would be filming. The conversation flowed easily as usual. The more the night went on, the more you could see yourself falling for Chris. He was so caring and charming; you loved how excited he got when he explained things. 

The date ended like most first dates you read about in a romance novel. Chris walked you to the door, told you he had a wonderful time tonight, and it ended with a kiss. Ok, the kiss got a bit more heated than any normal first day kiss but come on, this wasn’t your first rodeo!

~~~

Five days and Chris would be gone for a month and a half. You spent as much time as you could with him in those next five days, but you also made sure to tell him to spend time with his family. While your relationship was new and in that honeymoon phase, you had a feeling the phase would last longer than normal. You knew how much he treasured his family, so at one point, you had to practically beg him to go to his mom’s house and spend quality time with them.

As the day before Chris had to leave came, your heart was filled with precious moments from the last few days with Chris; hoping it would fulfill you enough for the next month and a half. You were happy for him, truly. He was very excited about being a part of this next project he was doing, and you couldn’t help but share his enthusiasm. You knew once he left however, your heart would ache to be near him again. 

You were at Lisa’s house with Chris, about ready to eat dinner with everyone. Chris had invited you over at the insistency of Lisa and you couldn’t refuse.   
“Eat your vegetables Miles” Shanna told her son, who’s bottom lip jutted out at her words. 

“But I don’t wike it!” he pouted. A smile crept on your face as you recalled Chris muttering that phrase under his breath just the other day. You had asked him to repeat himself while you hysterically laughed at him and now you understood where he got it from. Shanna’s kids were adorable and they seemed to like you back. Being an only child in a long line of only children, you were never around any children now that you were an adult. You were worried when you first met them, having no previous experience being around someone their ages, but things were going smoothly and you weren’t complaining. 

~~~

Chris hadn’t spent the night at your place since the night of the storm. The two of you didn’t want to rush into getting too comfortable early on, but it was decided that he would spend the night tonight. After all, you wouldn’t see him for a month and a half and you would surely be missing his presence. 

You laid in bed with Chris, cuddled into his side as his left arm wrapped around to your back. Your head rested on his chest as you listened to his heart beat. Over the past few days, you had become even more comfortable with Chris. Before, it had been so long since you’ve been in a relationship; you were kind of shy and didn’t fully express yourself around him. But you slowly started to come out of your shell, all thanks to Chris. 

You lifted your head off his chest to look into his eyes; the light in the bedroom was a soft dim as music played softly in the background. He gave you an intrigued look, knowing that you had something on your mind, but before he could ask, your lips connected to his in a searing kiss. 

Chris’ hands quickly wrapped behind your head to pull you even closer to him. Parting your lips, Chris slipped his tongue into your mouth causing you to groan into his mouth. This addiction from his kiss coursed through your veins as your left leg lifted up and over him, straddling his thighs. 

You could feel immediately at your core, that your kisses had the same effect on him as his kisses did to you. His hands slipped from the back of your head and to your thighs provoking you to grind down on his hard member. 

You pulled away from him, needing some air. “We’re acting like horny teenagers” Chris chuckled out as his hands rubbed up and down your thighs. His hard cock was hitting you right where you needed it on your throbbing clit. 

“Mmmmm, then lets be horny teenagers for the night” you cooed out seductively, your hands gathering under his t-shirt, roaming his broad muscled chest. 

“And what ahh…what did you have in mind?” Chris asked as he closed his eyes, reveling in the way you were racking your nails across him; his chest started rising and falling at a fast pace. 

Grinding down onto him again, you let out a sultry moan. “Second base?” you quipped as you kept gyrating your hips. 

At your words, Chris snapped his eyes open, his gaze fixated on your face, searching for any hesitation. 

“What do you say Chris? Give me a little taste before you leave huh? Leave me wanting more for when you return!” you purred out. 

Before you knew it, Chris flipped you over so you were on your back as he hovered above you. “Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?” Chris asked with a smile; this time he ground down on you. 

You couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped your lips, “Just because I’m a romantic at heart, doesn’t mean there’s not more to me. I’m not a prude, I do have a wild side Chris,” you said giving him a wink. 

“Second base huh?” he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Taking your lower lip between your teeth, you gave him a quick nod. “No complaints here” he said before ravishing your lips again.

This kiss was soon becoming nothing like you ever felt before. The amount of raw emotion you felt coursing throughout your body sparked something deep inside. “Touch me Chris” you begged as your heart beat frantically inside you. 

His hand gripped your hip, hiking your leg over him as he grabbed a handful of your ass. You jerked your hips into him, wanting to feel him more, as his rock hard member pressed agonizingly onto your thigh. 

Chris’ lips detached from yours and you let out a soft whimper before they reattached to your neck. You gasp as he licked your sweet spot behind your ear. You couldn’t take anymore; you wanted to feel his dick in your hands. 

Reaching down, your hand slipped into the waist band of his sweats as you delicately grabbed a hold of him. As you grabbed him, he bit down on your neck, not hard, but just enough and it shot a jolt of electricity straight to your core. 

His breathing became more ragged and you felt it fan across your neck as he tried to keep his kisses going, but you were doing a pretty good job of distracting him.   
Chris ultimately gave up on his kissing attack of your neck and rolled over so he was on his back. Your delicate hands never gripped his member just yet as you traced fingers up and down, feeling the softness of him; memorizing every vein and ridge. 

You decided to get comfortable yourself and rolled onto your back, your right hand never losing touch with his hard cock. It was fascinating watching Chris as you slowly tortured him with your gentle touches. His breathing became more ragged with each passing second, his eyes were clenched shut as he bit his lower plump lip.   
Feeling as if you teased him enough, your thumb ran around his tip, coating his pre-cum around a little. Chris shuddered at your new touch, “Fuck baby. You’re killin me here,” he rasped out. The desperate tone in his voice shot straight to your aching core causing you to clench your thighs together. You really needed to handle that problem soon if he wasn’t going to. 

Chris must have noticed the quick jolt of the bed from you clenching your thighs together. He turned his head to face you before his eyes roamed down your body. “Shit Y/N, I’m   
neglecting you aren’t I?” he asked before you felt his firm hand land on your stomach. 

“Mmmm, a little bit, but I knew you’d take care of me sooner or later” you quipped back as you gripped his cock a little bit harder. 

“Fuck!” he cried out at your tightened grip, “Do you think we can do this at the same time? Or should we do it one at a time?”

You stilled your motion as his words sunk it. He was right, while it probably was possible to do get each other off at the same time, it would prove difficult. 

Letting out a soft chuckle, you turned to face Chris, “You’re right. One of us should go first” you breathed out. 

Chris wiggled his eyebrows, “Please, let me” he declared provoking a giggle to escape your mouth. 

You pulled your hand from his sweats and put your thumb in your mouth, sucking off his pre-cum. Chris started at you, mouth agape. “That was so sexy Y/N” he growled out before latching onto your lips. 

His hand that was resting on your stomach traveled south and into your sweatpants. Your heartrate skyrocketed as it had been years since any man touched you in such a way. You thought you would be more nervous than you were, but with Chris, everything made you more at ease which you were thankful for. 

His strong hand cupped your sex, generating a lusty moan from you. He was so close to where you needed him, where you needed pressure. Your hips jolted forward as one of your hands cupped the back of his head. 

He slipped a long finger into your panties and placed it right on your pulsating clit. Your head fell back onto the pillow as your nails scratched his head. Chris expertly spread your lips, coating your juices around before slipping his thick finger into your soaking hole. “Fuck yes Chris!” you mewled as your breathing became irregular. He tortured you slowly, pulling his finger in and out at a snails’ pace before adding a second finger. Just his two fingers alone made you feel full; your breathing became loud as you felt your climax start to creep up on you. Chris must have felt your walls starting to tighten because he picked up his pace; his fingers crooked just the right way each time he entered you. “Yesyesyes rightthere dontstopdontstop” you cried out; the coil inside finally snapping as you fell to a magnificent high. Your eyes clenched shut as your toe curls; never feeling such a strong orgasm before. 

As you came down from your high, Chris pulled his digits from you, sucking them into his mouth. “Mmmmmm, not only do you taste wonderful, do you know how sexy you look when you cum?” Chris husked out, a smile gathering onto his face. 

If you could blush at this point, you would, but you knew your face was already red from the activities he just performed on you, so you did the next best thing; your arms went around his neck as you got him to his back, straddling him again. “Now it’s my turn to see how you look when you cum!” you breathed out heavily as you were still trying to catch your breath. 

You slid down his thigh so you could pull down his sweats; lets face it, it’s just easier to give a guy a hand job when he’s completely free, you thought to yourself. He happily lifted his hips up so you could get his pants down easier. 

Once he was free, you placed your hand up to your mouth and licked it a few times, coating it with your saliva. Leaning down to kiss Chris, your hand resumed its earlier position on his hard cock and you gripped gently. The hungry animal inside of you desperately wanted him in your mouth, but that would just have to wait until he came back to you from   
filming. His slid in your hands with ease as you pumped him up and down, slowly at first, just as he did with you. You trailed kisses from his lips to his neck, giving him room to breathe. Slowly, you started to speed up your pace around him; Chris’ moans echoing throughout the room. “Tighter baby” he panted out and you did as he wished. Your grip tightened around him and before long, a string of curse words left his mouth as his seed spilt onto both his shirt and yours. 

The two of you got up and you grabbed another shirt from your dresser. You slipped off the one you were wearing and quickly put on the new one; your back to Chris. Turning around, you noticed Chris already took his off. “Did the comforter make it?” you asked with a giggle. Chris took a good look over the bed, making sure there weren’t any wet spots. 

“It survived” he replied with a smile. 

You took his shirt from him and with yours already in hand, you quickly threw them in dirty clothes hamper. 

You both snuggled back into bed, Chris’ arm around you once again. “Well, if that didn’t remind me of my teenage years then I don’t know what will” he joked, generating a quiet chuckle from you. 

Resting your head on his chest, you listened to his heart beat as your fingers swirled and twirled around his chest hair. It pained your heart knowing that he was leaving in the morning, but you had a feeling it would only make your connection stronger in the long run. With him being away so much for work, you won’t get sick of each other.   
While you didn’t want it to, your mind drifted back to your ex, and the whole reason why you two broke up. It was because of the long distance relationship. But this felt different; this relationship already had a connection that you never felt with your ex. 

Chris wrapped his arm tighter around you and you didn’t want this feeling to end. It would be a sad day tomorrow but you knew you would find something to keep yourself occupied for the next month and a half. 

You let out a deep sigh, “I’m going to miss you Chris.”

His arm rubbed up and down your back as you felt him give your head a soft sweet kiss. “I’m going to miss you too sweetheart.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was a blissful night’s sleep for you; never wanting to wake up. With you and Chris acting out your horny teenager dreams last night, you had the best night’s sleep in a long time. He really knew what he was doing with those magical fingers of his. You could only imagine that he was just as skilled with other body parts as well.   
Chris’ alarm blared loudly waking the two of you up. You were still curled up into his side as his arm was wrapped protectively around you. He reached with his other arm to turn the alarm off, causing you to groan. 

This was what you had been dreading. Of course you didn’t want him to leave for a month and half, especially this early into your relationship. But it was the price you had to pay for being with an actor, and at this point, you would gladly accept it. 

The way Chris made you feel was phenomenal and you had only known him for a week. He made you feel valued and desired. You had never felt that way before in relationships and it all felt so new to you. Your heart skipped every time you saw him, or heard his voice; no man ever did that to you before. Butterflies billowed around in your stomach whenever he smiled or laughed; no guy was even close to making you feel like that before. Chris made you feel young and carefree; and that was how you always wanted to feel, how you felt someone should always live their life. And here you were, feeling all crazy and googly eyed over this boyfriend of yours. 

As Chris tried to pull away from you, you held onto him even tighter, “No” you whined out in a childlike voice; Chris laughing at your attempt to keep him hostage.   
“I know sweetheart, trust me. If I could, I would spend every second of everyday snuggled in bed with you” he said with the sexiest morning voice you’ve ever heard.   
“What time do you have to leave?” you asked dejectedly. 

He stretched his arm out, lighting up his phone to check the time. He let out a sigh, “I have to leave here in an hour. Would you mind if I took a quick shower?”

You placed a quick kiss to his lips, “I’ll make some coffee while you shower.”

~~~

As you waited for the coffee to finish, you checked your email to see when all of your new furnishings would be arriving. Luckily you didn’t have to wait long as it appeared it would be arriving tomorrow afternoon. At least you had one day planned out of the month and a half that Chris would be gone. Now you just had to find more ideas to keep yourself occupied. 

Shortly after the coffee was made, Chris joined you in the kitchen as you handed him a cup. During that short time you had left with him, words were barely spoken. Instead, the two of you just admired being together. Soft looks were exchanged over the course of those last 45 minutes together. Gentle hugs and sweet kisses were exchanged. That was something you definitely adored about your new found relationship with Chris. The romantic side of things didn’t need to be conversations; facial expressions and just being near each other was all it took to make your heart feel full again. 

“The distance will make us stronger. I know it” you declared softly as Chris had you wrapped in a tight embrace. 

“Damn right it will” Chris replied before he pulled away to gaze longingly into your eyes. “I’ll call you when I land sweetheart.”

You wouldn’t let this be a weak point for you, so you squared your shoulders and nodded your head. Chris leaned down, giving you one of the most amazing kisses ever. It was one of those kisses that made you kick up your back leg, just like old romance movies. Your fingers twisted into the hair at the base of his neck as his rested on the small of your back. 

He was the first to pull away as you gulped in a breath of air. Your eyes remained closed as a smile appeared on your face. “Why are your eyes closed?” Chris chuckled out, causing a bigger smile to appear on your face. 

“I’m branding this moment into my mind forever” you said quietly; opening your eyes after a few more seconds to see Chris observing you. “I just want to say one thing real quick. If you are tired, worn out, need a rest, all that stuff, please, do so. Don’t feel like you need to call me every free minute you have, although I also won’t protest about that. But please, get some rest if you’re tired. I don’t want you to wear yourself down alright?”

He looked at you with pure amazement as his hands cupped your face. “You are fuckin perfect you know that?”

A small chuckle escaped your lips; your face getting hot from his warm touch and his compliment. “Far from it Chris” you said with a slight shake of your head.   
With one more flawless kiss, you watched as Chris drove down the driveway, giving him a slight wave. 

You had kept yourself busy that first day as you spent most of it in your reading nook bedroom. As you put book after book away on your shelf, you realized quickly that you would no doubt run out of space to put them. It gave you more time to get lost in finding the perfect bookshelf for the room while you shopped online. 

Chris called you later that evening, letting you know he landed safely and was lounging in his hotel room. The sound of his voice soothed your soul as you felt lost without him already. You knew the next month would be difficult without him, but you needed to be strong. Your reunion with Chris would be magical and you couldn’t wait for it. Whether the two of you had sex right when he returned was still up in the air, you both decided that you weren’t going to push it, and it would just happen when things felt right. 

~~~

Three days after Chris left, you were cleaning the kitchen when your doorbell rang. 

As you opened the door, your face instantly broke out into a large grin as there was a man standing there, holding the most beautiful bouquet of flowers you had ever seen.   
“Delivery for Y/F/N Y/L/N” the man said and you couldn’t help but squeal out, “That’s me!”

You were too enthralled at how beautiful the flowers were that you barely paid attention to the delivery man; all that you did remember was that he was really tall and had shaggy blonde hair. 

Making your way back to the kitchen, you sat the flowers down on the table and pulled out the card. 

When we’re apart, the days seem like months. Everything is moving in slow motion except my heart pining for you. Can’t wait until the day I get to see you again.   
-Chris

You read and reread the card well over a dozen times. How did you get so lucky to call Chris your boyfriend? Did he really have any flaws, or was he just this perfect? Thinking about it some more, you figured you would find his flaws sooner or later, but it didn’t matter. You would soon find his flaws and find perfection in them also. 

Gathering your phone in your hand, you took a selfie of you inhaling the delicious scent of the flowers and sent it to Chris. 

Y/N: Amazing. Perfect. Alluring. Romantic. Charming. Funny. Charismatic. I bet you thought I was starting to describe those flowers, but that is how I see you Chris. Thank you a million times for my beautiful gift. What did I do to deserve such a great guy like you?

You went back to cleaning the kitchen before moving on to vacuuming up the living room. Cleaning always helped clear your mind, but right now Chris was the only thing on your mind. As you vacuumed, you kept glancing towards the kitchen, the large bouquet of flowers staring back at you, putting a smile on your face. 

Finishing up, you noticed the light flashing on your phone and you opened it. You had changed Chris’ name from That Romantic Dork to My Romantic Dork and it always made feel giddy about it. 

My Romantic Dork: Beautiful flowers for my beautiful girl. And I don’t know what you are talking about with who deserves who. I’m the one who is confused as to how I snagged you! 

His text lit up your face with a bright smile. It never ceased to amaze you how such a simple text, simple words could make you feel when it came from the right person. Your heart felt alive for the first time since your grandparents passed away; you felt like you had a purpose in someone else’s life again. 

~~~

On the seventh day that Chris was gone for, you were starting to go stir crazy. Back at home in Iowa, you had a job at the local bookstore which you loved. Being surrounded by books made you feel at peace; the smell of the old books was something that you missed like crazy. Your little library of books didn’t have enough old copies for it to get that smell that you really enjoyed. 

Getting into your car, you decided to drive over to where the town had all their little shops and doing some looking around. You for sure didn’t need a job with the amount of money your grandparents’ left for you, but you weren’t the kind of person to just sit around and do nothing all day long. 

Parking your car, you grabbed your purse and pulled your scarf over your sweater. The weather was quickly turning cooler and it was your favorite type. Not too cold enough to wear a thick jacket, but not hot enough to wear shorts. Jeans or leggings with a baggy sweater, a pair of boots and a scarf; it was all that was needed on this fall day on the East coast. 

Walking down the sidewalk, your eyes glanced in all different directions to see what the town of Sudbury had to offer. There were many cute little boutiques; the kind of store you   
always preferred over big box chain stores. One thing you did notice was that there wasn’t many coffee places at all. You only spotted one on your walk around the shops.   
As you continued your journey down the side walk, you stopped immediately in front of a vacant store. It had a “For Lease” sign on the front; an idea instantly popping into your mind. Pulling your phone from your purse, you dialed the number on the sign. 

“This is Sharon, how may I help you?” a bright voice asked from the other side of the phone. 

“Umm, yes, hi, my name is Y/N and I was calling about the vacant store on Boston Post Road.”

“Oooohh yes, I know the place. Would you like to see it?” Sharon chimed out. 

“I would love to look at the inside. I’m standing in front of it right now actually.”

“Well then, if you want to wait, I can be there in fifteen minutes.”

“That works perfectly” you said, a smile never leaving your face. 

Five minutes passed and you started to pace in front of the available space for rent. You had an idea in mind to make this into a business, but you hoped it wasn’t a rash decision. You usually always weighed out big decisions and never jumped to conclusions. Maybe this wouldn’t be the best idea; hell, you had no idea how to run a business anyways. But in the back of your mind, this was one of your dreams. In high school, it was something you always thought of doing and now, you had the opportunity to do so. 

~~~

You were sat at your desk, laptop open, waiting for Chris to connect with your first Skype call since he left. Not wanting to overdo anything, your hair was in a messy bun, your oversized knit sweater was hanging off your right shoulder and you had on a pair of wool knee high socks. One of your legs was perched up on the chair, your chin on your knee as you waited. Would he think it was a dumb idea what you just did a matter of hours ago? Would he think it was a complete waste of time and money? You were raised to not care what others thought of you, that it was the best thing in the world to be unique and true to yourself. But with Chris, you wanted him to be proud of your decisions.   
Your laptop chimed, letting you know you had an incoming call from Chris. Taking a deep breath, you clicked your mouse over the button and Chris’ face appeared on the screen. Without delay, your face lit up at the sight of him. His hair seemed even longer than before, if that was even possible in just a week. That beard looked more amazing on him than you had ever noticed. Butterflies fluttered around in your stomach as your heart skipped. 

“Hi sweetheart” Chris said in a gruff voice and you could tell he was exhausted; he still had a smile on for you though. 

“Hi Chris” you replied nervously as you bit your lower lip. 

The two of you sat there, taking in the appearance of one another for a few minutes before Chris spoke up again. 

“Fuck. I miss you so much Y/N” he said as you felt the heat hit your face, turning you pink. “I never would have thought that I would miss a girl so much after just one week of being away” he continued, shaking his head in a bashful manner. 

Letting out a soft sigh, you replied, “Well, you are most certainly not alone in that boat!”

Continuing to bite your lip, Chris gave you a curious look. “What’s on your mind sweetheart?”

You let go of your lip, placing your foot on the ground as you began to fidget; your knee bouncing up and down. “Well, I umm, I kind of made a rash decision today. And I’m hoping you won’t think it’s a dumb idea” you replied nervously. 

“Babe, take a deep breath” Chris said and you did as he asked. You let in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out through your nose. “Good. Now, I don’t think any decision you make could be dumb. So, without any more waiting around, what decision did you make?” He came in closer to the screen, his arms folded onto the table in front of him as he made eye contact with you. 

“I bought a vacant store spot today and I’m going to turn it into a business” you said in one swift breath, just wanting to get it out of your system and hear what Chris’ thoughts about it were going to be. 

His eyes became wide at your words, a smile quickly appearing on his face. “Sweetheart! That’s amazing news! What kind of business did you plan on turning it into?!”  
Chris’ reaction was genuine, you could tell as his smile made its way all the way to his eyes; the creases evident. Your racing heart calmed a bit, knowing he thought it was a good idea. 

“I was thinking about making the main level a coffee shop, and the upstairs a book store.”

Chris chuckled as his hands wiped away the tiredness of his eyes. “I’m real proud of you Y/N. Is this something you’ve always wanted to do?”

Nodding your head at Chris, you could hold back the smile appearing on your face. “Ever since high school. I’ve always thought owning my own book store would be such a great   
way for me to live my life. Then when I was walking around the quaint shops here, I noticed there weren’t too many coffee shops. When I called the lady to take a look inside, the place was much bigger than I expected it to be. Oh Chris, it’s seriously so perfect and I can’t wait for you to see it!” you explained excitedly. 

“I don’t want this to come out sounding wrong, but, do you know what you’re doing? Running a business and all?”

A giggled came out of your mouth, shaking your head at his question. “No, I have no idea what I’m doing. I researched today and I’ve decided to hire a business partner. I have a meeting with her tomorrow and she knows how to run small businesses. I also need to hire an accountant, someone for Human Resources, a lawyer, and maybe someone good with media to help get my brand out there. Other than that, I will need to hire employees to work there.”

“Impressive” Chris said cocking his head to the side. Your heart beamed knowing you had the acceptance of Chris over your new idea. 

Before long, Chris couldn’t stop his yawning and you put an end to the conversation; wanting him to get to bed and get some much needed sleep. 

“I hope you have a good meeting tomorrow with your new business partner. I miss you sweetheart and I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Thank you Chris. Please get some sleep alright? I don’t want you over exerting yourself. And I miss you too, more than you know.”

You blew each other kisses, said your goodnights, and ended the skype session. Tomorrow you would be meeting with your new business partner, and also signing the lease on the new place.

~~~

The next day you met with your new business partner Mary. You had made sure to do a lot of research and Mary seemed like the best fit. This was definitely not her first rodeo. In fact, she had turned almost a dozen small businesses around and made them profitable again. Usually, her contract ensures 50% of the profits, and after two years, she will sit down with you and decide if you want her to continue, or if you want to buy her out and continue running it on your own. 

You liked that about her, because you had no idea what you were doing now, but after a few years, you might finally be able to run the business on your own. 

Mary also got you contact information on a good business lawyer, and a few accountants and human resources personnel that she had worked with in the past and whom she really trusts. 

Overall, the meeting went great and Mary really liked your idea of turning your business into a coffee shop and a bookstore. The town of Sudbury was small and quaint, and thought a business like that would fit right in. 

After your meeting with Mary, you went straight to your new store to sign over the new store property to you. With all the signing you did on your new home, you thought you’d never have to sign so many papers again, but boy were you wrong. By the time you signed the last piece of paper, your hand was certainly hurting. 

Sharon wished you luck in your new business and left, leaving you all alone in your brand new store. Slowly, you walked around taking another look at everything. As you ambled around the store, you put ideas into your mind about where you wanted things to be placed such as tables and couches. One of the things that really sold you on the property was the spiral staircase leading upstairs. There was something about a spiral staircase that really grabbed your attention and you hoped it would do the same to others that came inside. 

Before long, you heard the door shut and someone call out your name. You were in the space upstairs and once you heard your name, you leaned over the rail and looked downstairs to find Lisa standing in the middle of the room. 

“Lisa! What are you doing here?” you asked as you carefully made your way down the winding staircase. 

“Well, that son of mine was bragging to me all this morning over the phone about how you bought this new space and planned on turning it into a coffee shop and bookstore. Oh Y/N I think that is such a lovely idea. I just had to stop by and congratulate you” she said with a gracious smile as she handed over a bouquet of flowers. Ok, you have seriously died and gone to flower heaven. Between Lisa and Chris, you were going to have flowers covering every inch of your house and you couldn’t be more pleased. 

“Thank you so much Lisa, but you didn’t have to do that for me” you exclaimed as you inhaled the scent of the flowers. They were truly beautiful, a mix of purples blues and pinks. 

Lisa waved her hand in the air, “Oh nonsense. As long as your dating my son, you are considered a part of the family.”

Family. You didn’t have any family left and here Lisa was, opening up her family to you all because you were dating Chris. Your heart grew in size at her words, cherishing it forever. Not helping yourself, you launched forward and wrapped her in a tight hug. 

“Lisa, won’t you please come over to my house tonight if you are not busy. I would love to cook you dinner and get to know you better” you said as you pulled away from the hug.   
The smile that appeared on Lisa’s heart warmed you to the bones. Everything about her was so inviting, from the way she spoke to you, her embraces, her facial expression. All of it just made you feel like she was a mother to you. 

“Oh Y/N I would love that! How about 7pm?” she asked. 

Nodding your head, “That sounds wonderful” you replied. 

~~~

You ambled around your kitchen getting dinner ready for when Lisa came over. Wanting to keep it simple, you made Chicken Alfredo and a small salad. Many times when you’re in a new relationship, it can be kind of daunting to sit down and have dinner with the parent or parents of the person you’re dating. This felt different than in the past for you; it felt natural and at ease. You heart wasn’t thumping in your chest; you weren’t sweating thinking you would end up saying the wrong thing. No, Lisa made you feel warm and welcomed from the minute you found out she was Chris’ mom. 

Just as you were finishing up, the doorbell rang. 

Opening the door, Lisa stood there in all her motherly glory, a bottle of wine in her hands as a warm smile spread across her face. 

“I don’t know if you drink wine dear. I hope you don’t mind that I brought some with.”

“Not at all. In fact, a bottle of wine would go well with our meal tonight” you answered as you motioned for her to come in. 

Lisa took off her jacket and you grabbed it from her, putting it away in the hallway closet. 

As the two of you sat down to dinner, Lisa wanted to get to know you. You were never one to hold back your life story when it came to people of importance, and especially to those you felt comfortable around. 

Between bites of food and sips of wine, you told her your story about your parents death, and most recently, your grandparents; about everything that happened and how you came to live here now. 

Lisa dabbed her eyes with a napkin as you spoke, your words obviously making her heart ache for you and what you had gone through. 

“Oh sweetie, you have been through so much” Lisa empathized, taking your hand in hers. “But I can see just how strong of a woman you are after going through such tragedy. Sometimes, it’s moments like what you have been through that push us, but in the end, they make us stronger and more determined. And you my dear are very strong and a very determined young woman. I can see why my Chris wanted to be with you” she finished with a wink. 

As her words flooded your mind, you couldn’t help but think that she was right. Not many people have been through the kind of tragedy you had gone through and stayed strong. When you first lost your grandparents, you weren’t strong at all. After their funeral, you stayed in your bed for almost a week straight, only getting up to get something to drink, a light snack, and go to the bathroom. Their passing really took a toll on you, but you knew you had to be strong; it’s what they and your parents would have wanted. They wouldn’t want you to become depressed and mopey, they would have wanted you to start your life anew, and to live your dreams. 

“Well,” you started, wiping away the lone tear that fell to your cheek, “Now that we got my life and the sadness out of the way, you have to tell me some funny stories of Chris!” you   
chuckled, wanting to lighten the mood. 

It undoubtedly worked as Lisa started to laugh, her head shaking back and forth before taking a sip of wine. 

“Oh honey, we could be here all night going over THOSE stories” Lisa explained, her face now red from the laughing and probably the wine. 

“Did he get into trouble a lot? Or was he a good kid growing up” you urged, wanting to know what kind of kid your boyfriend was growing up. You had a feeling he wasn’t as precious as he was now. 

Lisa shook her head again, her face evidently recalling memories of her children growing up. “No, my Chris was a bit of a trouble maker, especially when it came to his other   
siblings, especially Scott. I remember one time in the car, Chris smacked Scott in the head with a paperback book, causing Scott’s stiches on his head to come apart.”

Your mouth fell open as she spoke. “What a little shit!” you exclaimed with a burst of laughter. 

“You’re tellin me honey!” Lisa chimed back adding her own laugh. “Another time, Chris pranked Scott into thinking it was the cool thing to do to pee your pants and Scott being younger, well he just had to believe Chris. So Scott ended up wetting his pants right in front of their babysitter, and I’m tellin you, he was well over age to be peeing his pants” she giggled, her hand connecting with the table in an uproar of laughter. 

“Oh my God!” you yowled as you tried to hide your laughter with your hand, but failed miserably. 

The both of you continued on your conversation as she told many stories of her and her children growing up; the smile never leaving your face as she talked. 

After a good hour of conversation, your phone rang. Looking down, you saw it was Chris. You showed your phone to Lisa, and she nodded her head, letting you know it was alright to answer. You grew up with manners, especially to never answer the phone when having dinner, so you wanted to make sure it was alright with Lisa before answering. 

“Hey Chris” you said sweetly as you answered the phone. 

“Hello sweetheart. What are you up to?” Chris asked. 

A mischievous smile appeared on your face as you switched the call to a video call. It didn’t take long for Chris to realize you switched to video and soon enough, his face appeared on your screen. You made sure to keep Lisa out of his view on the phone. It was easy at first, but soon Lisa started giggling in front of you and you couldn’t hold back your laughter. 

“Is someone there with you?” Chris asked, a bit of concern etching onto his perfect face. 

Biting your lip, you nodded your head to him. “Yeah, someone pretty important stopped by the new place today to congratulate me and I asked them over for dinner.”

“An important person huh? And who might this important person be?” Chris inquired and you could tell he was starting to get a bit peeved with you. You couldn’t blame him though, but it was honestly in all fun and games. 

With the phone in your hand, you swiveled around in your chair to show Lisa on the other side of the table; a glass of wine raised high in the air. 

Chris’ mouth dropped at the sight of his mother sitting at your table, drinking a glass of wine. Soon enough, he barked out a large laugh, head tilted back as his hand grabbed at his chest. “Fuck sweetheart, I didn’t mean to sound upset at you” he said between his fit of laughter. 

“I get it Chris. You’re thousands of miles away and you’re not here to protect me. I would probably have gotten a little upset if you messed with me like I just did” you told him honestly. “But, your mom is keeping me great company while you are away!”

“You’re damn right I am!” Lisa exclaimed loudly, causing you and Chris to burst into a fit of laughter together. “This girl is just a darling Chris. You better keep her around.”  
Chris hung his head low and shook it; his shoulders shaking from his quiet laughter. “Ma, you don’t think I already know that?” 

As usual, your heart leaped at his words. How could you honestly be falling so hard for someone so fast? It was such an incredible feeling that settled deep into your bones. Is this what love felt like? Could it be possible to start falling in love this easily with someone? As you looked back at Chris on the screen of your phone, and gazed deeply into   
those beautiful blue eyes of his, only one word came to mind. Yes. 

“Well, I’ll let you two beautiful ladies get back to it” Chris said, breaking the silence in the air. 

“Good, because you’re mom has been telling me such wonderful stories of you growing up. And might I say Chris, you were a naughty child!” you feigned shock.   
“Oh come on Ma! You have to tell her the good stuff about me, not the bad. You’re not helpin me here.”

“Don’t worry honey, I’ll get to that part sometime tonight” Lisa said, earning a bright smile from Chris. 

After saying your goodnights to Chris, you and Lisa continued on with your conversation for a few more hours that night. Stories upon stories were told back and forth and it was such a wonderful moment to share with your boyfriends’ mother. By the end of the night, your stomach hurt from laughing so hard; you figured you must have had a six pack in your abs with all the laughing. 

Before triple checking with Lisa to make sure she was fine to drive home, you walked her out to her car and enveloped her into a hug. 

“Thank you for a wonderful night Lisa” you told her as you wrapped your cardigan around your body tight; the cool night air chilling your bones. 

“Oh sweetie. It was so nice getting to know you better. You come on over anytime, day or night. You don’t even need to call ahead of time” Lisa explained with a smile. 

You made your way back into the house and locked up for the evening. Lisa insisted she helped you clean up the dinner mess and you were grateful for that. As you climbed the stairs, you realized just how quiet the house really seemed when you were all alone. Maybe you would get a cat or a dog to keep you company in this big house. 

Making your way into your bedroom, you rummaged through your dresser to find your night clothes. The drapes were open as you had the window cracked, letting the crisp night air invade your house. You loved sleeping when it was colder out, that way you could bundle up into your blankets like a cocoon. 

Pulling your shirt off, it seemed as if a light flashed outside. Pausing, you waited to hear if there was any thunder accompanied by the light. Realizing there wasn’t, you went back to dressing only for another flash to appear. You didn’t want your nerves to get the best of you, so you just told yourself it was just your mind playing tricks on you; it was probably just a cars headlight. 

Turning on your TV, you found a movie to fall asleep to as your eyelids became heavy. You had so much to do in the coming weeks for your new shop and you couldn’t wait to get started. As your eyes closed, Chris’ face drifted in your mind and was the last thing you saw before sleep took over.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next two weeks, things were finally starting to come around for your new business. Mary, your business partner, went over everything that needed to be done, and certain people that needed to be hired. 

The first thing you did was come up with a name for your new bookstore and coffee shop. You knew you wanted a catchy, yet funny name for your new business. In the end, you came up with Bean There, Read That. After coming up with the name, you made sure to trademark the name so nobody else could take it. 

Once that was finished, you had to get a state registration to open the business. Luckily, all that took was a quick trip to the courthouse and all was said and done. 

You got in contact with everyone Mary recommended. She said you needed to hire a business lawyer, an accountant, and someone for Human Resource.   
It only took two days, but you hired everyone you needed to start running your business. 

Three weeks since Chris had been gone was when things finally started to fall into place with Bean There, Read That. You met with a construction company that specialized in renovating small business. As you walked around your space with Tim, the owner of the construction company, you told him your ideas as he jotted everything down. 

As your lawyer looked over the contract Tim had drafted up, your lawyer, Cooper, gave you the go ahead to sign it. As long as everything would be done on time and there were no distractions or any problems, they would be done with renovations in three weeks; just around the time that Chris would be back home from filming. 

You were really starting to miss him. Each time you talked to him on the phone, or over Skype, your heart yearned for him; wanting him to be close to you, to hold you and kiss you. But even though he was thousands of miles away, he was still giving you advice and praises for doing what you dreamed of. It made your heart leap with joy each time he told you how proud he was of you. 

After the first week of Chris being gone, you each started sending pictures to each other throughout the day, and before long, your phone held dozens of pictures of Chris. Each night, you would go through your phone and look at each picture, your smile becoming bigger and bigger with each passing picture.

~~~

The next morning, you arrived at your shop to let the construction crew in. On the main floor of the building were four offices. You decided to make the biggest office the break room for employees. The smallest of the three left was for you, Human Resources, and your accountant. You let Greg, your accountant, and Holly who was Human Resources do with their offices as they pleased. Luckily, there were already desks in each of the rooms. 

As the construction crew got to work, you started to set up your office. Pictures of your grandparents and parents were arranged gracefully on your desk: your laptop sitting right in the middle. 

The day went smoothly as you found yourself doing some more online shopping, but this time, for your business. You found bookshelves, coffee tables, chairs, lounges and so much more. 

Tim popped his head into your office alerting you that there was a delivery for you. Confused, you got up and walked out to the main area. What could possibly be here for you now? You hadn’t ordered anything yet. 

“Delivery for Y/F/N Y/L/N?” the delivery guy said as you came into view. 

He looked familiar to you but you had so much on your mind the past few weeks that you didn’t think too much into it. As you walked up to his very tall frame, he handed you a clipboard to sign your name; his shaggy blonde hair falling over his face. 

“I’ll go grab your stuff” he said before walking out. The minute he left, you felt something like a mild punch in your stomach; something that didn’t seem quite right. It was that gut feeling you would sometimes get as a child before something bad happened. Most of the time, it wasn’t serious; it was maybe a skinned knee, or even a thunderstorm. But you always trusted your gut instinct. 

The delivery guy came back with a large package. “Be careful, it’s kind of heavy” he said as he handed it over to you. Damn, it was kind of heavy as you struggled to hold it in your arms. 

“Thank you” you stated, giving him a weary smile. The delivery guy turned and walked away as you sauntered back to your office, laying the package down at your desk. 

You noticed your phone light blinking and turned it on, a text message from Chris appearing on your screen. 

My Romantic Dork: I woke up hard as a rock today. I dreamt of you last night, and you did some pretty amazing things with your mouth…..not gonna lie.

Reading his message, you broke out in a smile, but also your face heated up. It seemed as if the distance between you two made you become bolder while talking to him. You would sometimes dirty talk with him on the phone late at night, getting both of you hot and bothered. It hadn’t gone as far as phone sex, but you were seriously starting to think about doing something like that. You crossed your legs, needing to put some pressure on your womanhood as thoughts of Chris touching you invaded your mind. 

Y/N: Well I can’t help what or who you dream about now can I :p

Almost instantly, he replied to your text. 

My Romantic Dork: Doesn’t matter sweetheart. I wake up hard and lonely. I can’t wait to be back home with you

Clenching your thighs even more tight, you imagined Chris’ rock hard cock straining against his pants. While you weren’t in too much of a rush to have sex with him, you still wanted to have fun, and damnit, after this conversation, you needed a release. 

Opening your eyes, you looked at the package on your desk; completely forgetting about it with your naughty thoughts of Chris. 

Grabbing a letter opener, you cut into the taped package. Your ass wiggled back and forth as you opened the box; you were just as giddy as a kid opening presents on Christmas day.

Moving the shiny silver paper to the side, you gasped at what you saw. With shaky hands, you reached in and very delicately picked up the book. It was a first edition of “Gone With the Wind”. Looking back down at the package, tears started to brim your eyes as you noticed there were more books, all first edition. “Pride and Prejudice”, “Jane Eyre”, “Sense and Sensibility” and “Emma” were all the rest of the books in the package. 

At the very bottom and underneath all the books was a piece of paper. Gently, you sat down the books onto your desk and grabbed the letter. 

Sweetheart,   
I am so proud of you. With all the tragedy and sadness you’ve had in your life, you overcame that and started a new beginning; not only with me, but with your new store. The minute you told me you were opening your own book store; I knew I had to find some first editions that you could display with pride. I hope I picked out some good ones for you. By the time this reaches you, our time to see each other will be cut in half. Until we see each other again.   
Chris

By now you were a blubbering mess as you sat in your chair in your office. Your hands covered your face as you cried, quite literally, like a baby. Chris had just bought you five first edition books; not only first edition, but very romantic first edition books. The books you read as a teenager growing up, some of your absolute favorites. 

The construction crew continued to hammer their way out in the main area while your sobs subsided into mere hiccups. Taking your phone into your hand, you found Chris’ contact and hit “call”.

The phone rang a few times before he picked up and as you heard his voice, you started crying again. 

“Y/N, sweetheart what’s wrong?” Chris asked, his tone very concerned. 

“I-how-you” was all you managed before succumbing to your tears again. 

“Breathe Y/N, just breathe for me alright” you heard Chris speak softly through the speaker of your phone. 

Taking his advice, you took inhaled deep breaths before letting them out; counting to five each time. It seemed to work relatively fast and before long, your breathing returned to normal and your sobbing ended. 

“Good sweetheart. Now, mind telling me why you were crying so much?” Chris inquired on the other end of the line. 

“A package was just delivered to the shop” you spoke softly. 

“Hhhhmmmm, and what was in the package?” Chris requested with a mischievous tone to his voice.

You let out a chuckled sigh, “You damn well know what was in the package Chris. I can’t believe you bought these. I-I don’t even know what to say. They’re amazing. You’re amazing.”

A soft laughter came through the speaker; a smile lighting up your face. 

“You deserve them sweetheart. I was thinking you could maybe get a nice glass display case and show them off in the bookstore. I just knew I had to get you something. I’m so proud of you Y/N.”

You couldn’t spontaneously combust just from pure happiness and joy could you? It really felt like that was what your body wanted to do as your heart skipped a beat at his words. 

As your conversation with Chris continued for a few more minutes, an idea came to mind; more like a reward for him and his amazing gift to you. 

“Will you have a date with me tonight?” you asked. 

“A date? How do you propose we do that?” Chris questioned. 

“Tonight, on Skype. Let’s watch a movie, or eat dinner together.”

In your mind, you had something else planned and it made your clit throb in anticipation, making you squeeze your thighs together tightly. 

“Is 10pm your time alright? Or is that too late?”

A smile lit up your face as your plan started forming. “10pm sounds perfect. Bye Chris.”

“Bye sweetheart.”

The rest of the day dragged on and you finally closed up the shop at 8pm after the construction crew, Holly and Greg left. 

Walking up to your front door, you noticed a single flower lying on your Welcome mat. Thinking it must have been blown by the wind, you shrugged as you unlocked your front door. 

Racing up the stairs, you took a fast shower and instead of putting on your comfies, you put on your fluffy robe instead; throwing your hair up into a messy bun. 

You sat cross legged on your bed; your laptop opened in front of you waiting for Chris to call via Skype, and a bottle and glass of wine on your nightstand along with a book. Pouring a glass of wine, you opened your book when you realized you had a little bit of time before Chris would be calling. 

A half hour later, and almost the entire bottle of wine gone, Chris’ call via Skype came through and you answered. 

“Hello handsome” you said with as much seduction as you could. 

“Faahhkk, hello sweetheart. You are looking even more beautiful than ever” he stated, his Boston accent showing through, making you wet almost instantly. You never realized just how hot and sexy an accent could be, until Chris’ started to come through more and more. 

A blush crept up and onto your face; his accent and gaze lighting your body on fire, sending tingles straight to your core. 

“So, what movie did you have planned to watch?” Chris inquired. 

A giggle escaped your mouth, as he had no idea what you were planning on doing. The bottle of wine giving you the liquid courage you would need seeing as you’d never done this type of thing before. 

Slowly, you unfolded your legs and spread them on either side of the laptop; your robe still covering up your lady bits. 

Biting your lip, you gave him a wink. “What if I told you that’s not really what I had in mind?” you questioned as you moved part of your robe up higher, exposing more of your leg. 

Chris gulped and you could physically see his Adams apple bob in his throat. “Wha”, he stopped to clear his throat, “What did you have in mind?”

You could tell that Chris was already in his bed in the hotel room; his laptop sitting on his legs as his back was leaned against the pillows and headboard. 

“Have I ever told you how turned on I get when your accent shows through in your voice?” you asked as you raised the robe higher up on your other leg. 

Chris let out a breath he was holding as he shook his head at you; his eyes glued to the screen where you were. 

“Well, it does. What if I told you I wasn’t wearing anything underneath this robe?” you probed again as you bit your lower lip and tilted your head to the side. 

“Fahk” Chris said in a breathy tone as he repositioned himself on the bed. 

Your placed your right hand on your leg and slowly slid it up your inner thigh; your head thrown back before slowly tilting it forward again to face him on the screen. “I wish you were here with me Chris. I wish this was your hand” you lusted out as your hand trailed higher. 

“Jesus. Fahk baby I wish I was there with you right now.”

Using your other hand, you untied your robe and let it fall off to the sides. You were full exposed to Chris as your legs were still spread right in front of the camera for him to see.   
Chris must have knocked his laptop off of him because he suddenly wasn’t there on the screen. “Shit” you heard him cuss as he came into view again. 

A soft chuckle escaped your lips when you saw how flustered Chris looked. “If you were here, what would you do to me right now?” you seductively purred. 

His mouth was agape and you knew exactly what he was staring at as your hands gently skimmed the softness of your inside thigh; so close to where you needed to be touched.   
“First, I would play around with those perky nipples of yours” he husked out causing you to bite your lower lip. 

You took your left hand and cupped your left breast; your fingers tweaking your nipple as you moaned out in pleasure; imagining it was Chris doing this to you. 

“Mmmmm it feels so good Chris” you purred. 

Your head rolled back and your eyes shut as you continued to twist and pull on your hardened nipple. When you opened your eyes again, you noticed Chris readjusted himself on the bed. This time, his laptop was on the bed and his boxers were lowered to his knees; his erect dick in his hands. Seeing him like that only made you more wet and your clit throb harder. 

“What else Chris? Tell me what you want me to do” you whispered out. The sensations you were feeling all over your body was astounding and you couldn’t imagine how much   
better it would feel if it were Chris doing this to you. You craved more of the little taste he gave you before he left for filming. 

“Rub your clit sweetheart” he groaned out. You did as he asked and you let out a loud moan as your fingers came in contact with your aching clit. 

“Fuck Chris” you moaned out as your hips bucked up to meet your fingers. You kept rubbing in circles and adding pressure when needed as your eyes locked on the screen with   
Chris’. His hand rubbed up and down his large cock as his breathing became ragged. 

“Slip a finger into that pretty pussy of yours.”

You didn’t need to be asked twice and you did just that. Naturally your fingers didn’t feel as good as when Chris’ fingers were inside you but it would have to do. At this point,   
you were so turned on you knew your orgasm would be reached rather quickly; especially with his dirty talk. 

“Yeah baby, just like that. Fahk you look so sexy right now” he rasped out as your breathing became heavy. 

You inserted another finger into your wet pussy as you spread your legs further and bending them at the knee, making it easier to hit your sweet spot. As you found it was ease, your panting quickly turned into moans. “I’m so close Chris” you keened as you felt your walls starting to tighten around your fingers. 

“Me too baby. Cum with me” he groaned out and all you could do was nod your head as you tried to hold on as long as possible. 

“Now Y/N” Chris moaned and you came on demand at his words. You cried out in pleasure as your walls clamped around your fingers; your chest heaving up and down as you could hear Chris’ moans from the speaker. 

As you both came down from your high, you brought your fingers to your mouth and sucked them clean; Chris’ eyes going wide at your actions. 

“That was so fahking sexy baby. You’re killin me here” he said with a smile on his face. 

You pulled your robe over yourself as you snuggled into your bed and under the covers; Chris doing the same. 

“Will you stay with me like this tonight? At least until I fall asleep?” you asked as you stared longingly into his eyes. 

“Of course sweetheart.”

The two of you talked about your days and before you knew it, you had fallen asleep from exhaustion; Chris’ face the last thing you saw before closing your eyes. 

~~~

Another two weeks flew by in haste, your new business keeping you very busy which was what you wanted to happen with Chris being gone. The renovations were coming along smoothly without any problems which only made things that much better for you. 

You and Holly had interviewed dozens of people over the last week and you finally hired everyone you needed to. In the end, you hired two full time employees and five part time employees for the bookstore, and three full time employees and seven part time employees for the coffee shop. Each person you hired for the coffee shop already had experience so there was no need for training there. As for the employees that would help in the bookstore, well, that was your area of expertise so you could train them if needed.   
The men on the construction crew were very nice and helpful and even decided to help you move in all the new furnishings you had bought. 

It was only one week away before Chris came home and you got that strange feeling in your gut again one night as you got ready for bed; those weird flashes appearing in the night sky. Trying to be brave, you walked to your window where the curtain was open and peered out, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Yet you couldn’t ignore the feeling that something seemed wrong. 

The next morning you called Lisa and explained your gut feeling and she suggested that you have Dodger here with you, at least during the night as she insisted it would make you feel better. You couldn’t say no to that offer and planned to have Dodger at your house overnight, and in the mornings when you went to work, you would drop him back off at Lisa’s place. 

Chris didn’t mind the idea at all, but he was still concerned for how you felt. At his insistence, you let him call the same security company that he used for his mom’s house and they would be coming to install a state of the art security system in your home that weekend. 

“Come on Dodger, lets get you back to Grandma’s” you said in a high pitched voice, Dodger wagging his tail as he walked behind you. 

It was Friday morning and you were in such a chipper mood. The security company would be installing the system tomorrow, and Chris would be home on Monday. Chris said he was coming straight here to see you when he got home, but you persisted that he go home to see his mother and siblings first. Of course he whined about it, but you wouldn’t back down. You told him he didn’t need to stay for hours; he just had to drop in and see them first before coming over here. Naturally, he agreed with you and you internally praised yourself for being right about it. 

After dropping Dodger off at Lisa’s you made your way to your shop, the construction crew already under way for the day. 

“Hey Holly, is everything going good so far?” you asked as you peaked your head through Holly’s door. 

She smiled at you as she nodded her head. “Everything seems to be running smoothly. I have all the employees lined up and ready to go with their paychecks and direct deposit. Uniforms and name tags are on order and will be here next week.”

“You are amazing!” you said gleefully before heading back to your own office. 

Mary, your business partner had practically saved your life. You knew nothing about how to start up and run a company but she practically did all the work and told you the best of the best to hire. With everyone helping you, things were running perfectly and you couldn’t wait to open. 

A knock on your door startled you as you moved your head up to see who they were. You didn’t know him by name, but you knew him. It was the delivery guy that had been delivering your packages and flowers. While you felt a bit uneasy around him, you still smiled as you stood up. 

“Hi, how can I help you?”

“Umm. I umm, saw the sign last week out front that said you were hiring” he quietly stuttered out; his shaggy blonde hair practically hiding his face. 

“I’m sorry, but all the positions have been filled already. If you leave an application with Holly next door, we can keep it on file for the future” you stated as positively as you could. 

He muttered something under his breath that you couldn’t hear before he turned around and walked out. 

Sitting back down on your chair, you let out a shaky breath. Something just didn’t sit right with you when that guy was around. You made sure to jot down on your to do list to talk to the security company tomorrow and see if they could install a security system for your new shop sometime soon. 

Your phone lit up and you opened it to see a text from Lisa. 

Lisa: I have to take Dodger to the vet for a checkup tonight. Is it alright if I just drop him off at your place later tonight?

You felt a bit unsettled having go to back to your house tonight without Dodger, but you decided to just stay as long as possible at the shop. 

Y/N: That works perfectly fine with me

You drowned yourself in work for the rest of the day; Chris texting you silly pictures and sweet words, making your heart bound in your chest and always lighting up your face with a smile. Three more days and he would be back home. Three more days and you could wrap your arms around his toned body. Three more days until you could feel his lips on yours. Distance does really make the heart grow fonder. 

He would be home for the holidays, but then he would be right back to work again. The thought made you sad, but you knew the two of you would be able to work through it. Now that you had your little shop, it kept you busy and your mind off things. You could also easily go and visit him on set, you were sure he wouldn’t mind that. 

It was dark out by the time you locked up your shop and headed home. There were a few people scattered along the sidewalks of the small shopping area, but that didn’t stop you from feeling uneasy again. As you turned around, you saw another flash of light in the distance and it chilled you to the bone. Glancing around the street, nothing looked out of the ordinary so you quickly jogged to your car before slamming the door shut and locking the doors. 

Your heart hammered in your chest as you drove home, hoping that having a security system set up this weekend would make you feel more at ease. 

Pulling up your driveway, you forgot to the leave the outside lights on and it looked quite ominous in the cool fall night. There were barely any leaves left on the trees and you scolded yourself about the lights not being on. 

Using your flashlight on your phone, you unlocked your front door and turned on the outside and inside lights. You wanted to make sure when Lisa dropped off Dodger that she would be able to see things clearly. 

Not long after being home, your doorbell rang. It startled you at first, but then you realized Dodger was being dropped off and you happily made it to your front door. 

Upon opening it, you saw Dodger standing there, but it wasn’t Lisa holding on to his leash. 

“You’re not Lisa” you blurted out on impulse. 

The guy holding his leash gave you a “no shit” look before laughing hysterically. 

“No, no I am not. But I am one of her spawn. I’m Scott” he stated with a friendly smile. 

You slapped your hand on your forehead feeling like an idiot. Both Lisa and Chris had shown you pictures of Scott before but with everything going on in the past few weeks, realization never hit you when you saw him. 

“I am so sorry. I feel like an idiot” you said as your face became hot with embarrassment. 

“Pffttt don’t sweat it” Scott said as he waved his hand in the air, “When my mom said she was bringing Dodger over here, I told her I would do it. I have been DYING to meet you!” he finished with enthusiasm. 

A smile appeared on your face as you opened your door wider. “Well then, by all means, please come in.”

Scott bent down to grab a big paper bag and you quirked your eyebrow at him. “What? I heard you were a delight to chat with so I brought food and beer. Hope that’s alright?”

Your eyebrows rose in not only shock, but also in pure joy. “You are my hero right now Scott!” you beamed as he followed you inside your house. 

~~~

Three hours later, you and Scott were giggling on your couch as you were waiting for your mud masks to harden. The pizza was gone, and between the two of you, the case of beer was gone too. You both talked about anything and everything. He had learned your whole life story and you his. Scott even told more stories about him and Chris growing up and your stomach, yet again, hurt from laughing so hard. 

“You look so fucking funny” you laughed out, looking at Scott’s face caked in his mud mask. 

He rolled his eyes at you and smiled, “You’re not looking much better!”

Just then, your phone started to ring as Chris was calling you. “It’s my boyfran!!!” you said in a sing-song voice as you were a bit drunk. 

Scott grabbed the phone from you and answered it but didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned it to video call and waited for Chris to turn his on too. You could hear Chris through the speaker calling your name in confusion. Scott came to sit next to you, both appearing on the screen and giggling at your appearances. 

It didn’t take long for Chris to realize you had switched to video call and his far appeared on the screen. Both you and Scott giving him goofy faces making Chris spit out his drink in realization. 

“Scott? What the hell are you doing there?” Chris questioned in confusion which quickly turned into laughter as you and Scott kept making silly faces; your mud masks covering   
your face. 

Scott rolled his eyes at Chris before speaking. “Well, seeing as you and mom can’t STOP talking about this beautiful lady right here” he said motioning to you, “I just had to come see and talk to her for myself. And must I say Chris….she is a KEEPER!” Scott shrilled out. Thank god your mud mask was on because your face was pulsating from the heat at Scott’s compliment. 

A small chuckle came from Chris’ throat as a smile appeared on his face. “Like I told Ma, I already know she’s a keeper Scott.”

“Alright my mask is well formed, I’m going to leave you two to talk while I scrub this off my face” Scott said as he got up from the couch and strolled to the bathroom, singing a random song softly. 

Turning back to face Chris, you gave him a shy smile. “I really like Scott” you said as you peered at Chris through your lashes. 

“He’s a pretty good guy” Chris responded to you, eyes locked on yours. “I really miss you sweetheart. I can’t wait to see you in a few days.”

Your smile grew wider but you found it difficult as your mud mask was formed, making your facial expressions pretty restricted. “Three more days” you sighed in content.   
“How is everything going with the shop?”

“So well Chris. Everything is running smoothly. Everyone I hired to help me out are wonderful and making things so easy. The construction crew is almost done and they’ve been so helpful!” you beamed in excitement. 

“And that creepy guy?” he asked with distaste.

You let out a deep breath at his words, feeling disturbed. “I don’t know. I mean, he delivers things so I see him around the different shops nearby. I just have this weird feeling about him Chris. I don’t know how to explain it” you said solemnly. 

“The security system will be up and running tomorrow sweetheart. There is no way anybody or anything will get through that alright? And I’ll be home by Monday and I can stay   
for as long as you want me to.”

Your heart jumped in your chest as you thought of Chris staying with you more often. Lets be real, you wouldn’t mind him staying over more often, but you didn’t want to ruin the honeymoon phase of your relationship too early, especially if these gut feelings about that creepy guy turn out to be nothing. 

“I appreciate that Chris. I think Scott is actually staying over tonight. We may have had a bit too much to drink” you giggled out as you hiccupped. 

Chris smiled at your giggling form as his hand reached up to scratch at his beard. Damn that beard. You were so happy he didn’t have to shave it just yet as you wanted to know what it would feel like on your thighs, hell, on your whole body. You clit tingled at the thought of Chris ravishing your body and you had to clench your thighs. 

“I’m going to let you go sweetheart, I’m gettin pretty tired here. I’ll see you in three days ok?”

“Alright Chris. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

~~~

You scrubbed the mask off your face and showed Scott one of the guest bedrooms for him to sleep in. As you made your way to your room, you stumbled around a bit, the drinking really starting to take effect. Dodger hopped up on your bed as he eagerly waited for you to climb in and cuddle with him. 

Finishing your bathroom duties, you stripped off your shirt and walked back to your bedroom to get a clean one; the shirt you were wearing had some remnants of the mud mask on it. A few bright flashes caught your eye but at this point, your mind was in such a haze you didn’t even think anything about it. Putting on a shirt, you climbed into bed as Dodger cuddled up next to you. 

~~~

The weekend flew by quickly. Your security system was up and running by Saturday afternoon and you had an appointment with them during the week to set up a security system   
for your new shop. They showed you how to work the system and you were relieved to realize just how easy it would be. You already felt a bit safer in your house. 

Saturday afternoon you and Scott took Dodger for a walk and then went to dinner in town. Per usual, the conversation flowed effortlessly and the laughing almost never died down. 

Sunday was spent as a lazy day indoors. You cleaned around the house as you wanted to make sure you wouldn’t have any chores to do for when Chris came home. You wanted to spend as much of your free time from the shop with him once he returned. 

Monday morning you awoke with a smile plastered on your face. Chris was coming home today and you couldn’t be more happy. Looking at your phone, you saw a text from Chris from about four hours ago saying he was on the plane and heading your way. His flight would be about five hours and you jumped out of bed and started spazzing around your room; your arms flailing around as your feet took you off the floor. Dodger just stared at you as if something was wrong. Chris must have switched to an earlier flight since he wasn’t supposed to be home until later this afternoon. 

“Your daddy will be home in a little bit Dodger!!” you squealed as you rushed towards him, scratching his head and belly as his tail wagged freely. “Do you have to go potty?”   
Dodger immediately gave you a bark letting him know he did and the two of you raced down the stairs. You had so much energy filtering through your body. 

Opening the front door, Dodger raced out to the lawn to do his business. Looking down, you noticed there was a small bouquet of flowers on your front step, along with an envelope. 

“That’s weird” you said to yourself as your face scrunched up, “Why wouldn’t they have just rang the doorbell?”

Your immediate thought was that the flowers were from Chris of course and another letter from him. As your heart started racing from the excitement of what Chris’ words would entail on the letter, you and Dodger made your way back inside. 

The bouquet of flowers was very small compared to the ones Chris normally got you so you hitched it under your arm as you tore open the letter. 

Your heart stopped in your throat as your arm holding the flowers gave out and the vase dropped to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. Dodger, in alarm, ran upstairs from the loud noise as your shaky hands started going through the pictures. 

They were pictures of you, all of them. The first few were of you outside, leaving your shop, walking Dodger around the neighborhood, playing outside with Dodger. The next few were of you driving your car, to and from your shop, leaving Lisa’s house, Scott in the passenger side from when you went to dinner. The last few made your heart drop to your stomach. You were topless, in your room. 

Your breathing started to quicken as your hands shook with such ferocity; your mind fuzzy as you fell to your knees, glass shards tearing into your skin. You felt as if you couldn’t breathe, like someone was blocking your oxygen from getting into your lungs as tears formed in your eyes. 

In the state you were in, you didn’t know what to do, who to call. Chris was on a flight so his phone wouldn’t work no matter how hard you tried. You didn’t even think of calling the police in your haze; instead, you called the only other person you could think of. 

“Hello?” Lisa’s soft voice answered on the other end of the phone. As much as you willed it to, her voice did nothing at this point to calm your frantic state; you couldn’t even speak. All you did was try to breathe, as best you could as tears flowed, your sobs evident to Lisa. 

“Y/N? Sweetie what’s wrong? Are you alright?” you could hear the panic in her voice as you tried to form words. 

“Li-Lisa” you managed to cry out. 

“Are you at home?” Lisa questioned in panic. You nodded your head but soon realized she couldn’t see you. 

“Y-yes” you choked out as you heard rumblings around on the other end of the phone. “SCOTT!” you heard Lisa shout, but it was drowned out by the blood pumping through your ears. “Scott hurry, you’re coming with me! Y/N, we will be there soon. Just breathe honey, breathe in and out” Lisa said as reassuringly as she could. 

You did your best to take your advice but it wasn’t working so well. Your chest heaved, trying to get air but nothing was happening. As your head became fuzzier, the tears came tumbling down your face like a waterfall. Lisa stayed on the phone with you, trying to keep you as calm as you could. 

You faintly heard the sound of paws on hard floor as you looked up. Dodger was standing in front of you, but far enough from the glass to not get hurt, his whimpered voice coming out in concern for you. 

It didn’t take long before Lisa and Scott came barreling through your door in haste; gasps coming from each of their mouths as they saw you sitting on the floor near the shattered vase; pictures of you scattered everywhere. 

“Shit” Scott whispered as he came near you and carefully helped you to your feet. You cried out in pain as your knees locked into place, blood soaking through your pants from the glass. He picked you up, bridal style as he brought you to the living room; Lisa fresh on his tail. 

Your breathing became somewhat normal but you were in too much shock to say anything. 

“I’m going to call the police alright sweetie?” Lisa said as she moved to the kitchen. 

“Chr-Chris…Chris” you gasped out as your eyes became wide and your body shook. 

“Shh…it’s alright Y/N” Scott cooed trying to ease you down. He checked his phone before glancing cautiously at you. “His flight is probably landing right about now. I’m going to call him and tell him to come straight here ok?”

“Please do-don’t tell him wh-what happened. I don’t want hi-him to be wor-worried while he dr-drives” you managed to hiccup out between short breaths and shakes. 

Scott just gave you a sullen look as he nodded his head at you. He got off the couch once Lisa sat down next to you, not wanting to leave you alone by yourself. Lisa placed the photos on the table in front of you as she gathered your hands into her; your sobs taking over your body again as you leaned into her touch. 

“Ssshhh, I’ve got you sweetie. You let it out” she said as she soothingly rubbed your back. 

Why was this happening to you? This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. You just wanted to move here, and start a new beginning. Things were going great with Chris, and you had a new business. But now, you didn’t know if you even wanted any of that. You didn’t want to put Chris in danger, and now you didn’t even know if you would have the courage to step a foot outside. 

Holding onto Lisa for dear life, you continued to sob and not once did you feel awkward about it. Lisa had practically taken you in as a daughter, and you were grateful for that.   
You didn’t know what you would have done if you hadn’t met her, or Scott for that matter. 

Before long, the police showed up. Scott took the initiative to talk to them, letting you take the time you needed to calm down in Lisa’s arms. You were a mess and you knew it. This wasn’t the way you wanted to greet Chris after a month and a half apart. 

The police understood how scared and frightened you were, so they decided to take fingerprints and pictures; letting you take the time you needed to gather yourself before talking with you. They saw you were in good hands with Scott and Lisa. 

You heard a “ping” go off and your droopy eyes glanced up to see Scott look at his phone. Your mind still fuzzy and hazed, trying to process everything didn’t notice Scott lean down to whisper something to Lisa. She continued rocking you back and forth in her arms, not even caring that some of your bloods from your knees were getting onto her.   
Scott met Chris outside when he pulled up as he wanted to explain why there were a bunch of Police cars parked outside. 

“Where is she!” Chris’ voice demanded from outside, causing your eyes to open while you were still in Lisa’s arms. Your heart rate spiked at his voice, knowing that he was here. 

Carefully, you lifted your now sore neck and looked up, seeing Chris standing there in the entryway looking at the mess on the floor. He started moving slowly around the broken glass, towards the living room where you were. As his eyes landed on you, he froze. His eyes wide stared back at you as his hand went to cover his mouth. 

Tears started forming immediately in your eyes again as you took him in; tears of relief that Chris was here; tears of sadness that he had to witness you like this.   
“Y/N” he whispered out as he removed his hand from his mouth, staring at you in shock before his feet willed him to move closer to you.


	7. Chapter 7

“Chris” you whispered as you saw him march towards you; his face a mixture of sadness and concern for you. He knelt down in front of you, taking your face in his hands. 

“Sweetheart what happened? Are you ok?” he urged as his firm hands tilted your head around gently, making sure you were unharmed. 

Your chin quivered at his tone as you realized just how concerned he was for you. He was everything you could have dreamed of in a man. He was so protective of you in this moment and you wanted nothing more to be in his strong arms. 

“No, no I’m not Chris” you muttered out as your vision became blurred with tears. 

Worry etched across his face before he engulfed you into his strong arms. With shaky arms of your own, you clung to his back, never wanting to let him go from here. Your sobs took over your body again as he let you cry into him. You felt comforted by his soothing voice as he held you. 

“I’m here sweetheart…I’ve got you” he whispered into your ear as he held you. It wasn’t the way you wanted to be reunited with him, but at this point, as you were cocooned into his arms, you didn’t care. You were just happy he was home; that he was here for you during this frightening time. 

Someone cleared there throat and you removed your face from Chris’ chest to see where it came from. One of the police officers was standing there with a sympathetic face. “Excuse Miss Y/L/N, but if it’s alright with you, we’d like to take your statement now.”

Wiping away your tears, you nodded your head to the officer. You just wanted this to be over with and put it past you, as much as you knew it wouldn’t be that easy. “Yeah, I’m ready” you squeaked out as your voice was hoarse from crying. 

“Why don’t you tell me from the beginning what happened” the office stated professionally, notepad in hand. 

“Umm, well” you began before clearing your throat, “For the past couple of weeks, I’ve been seeing these flashes appear. I thought nothing of it at first, but now I know what they from” you stated, motioning to the pictures on the table. 

Chris visible tensed next to you as he reached for the pictures. “You’ve got to be fuckin kidding me” Chris said in a rough tone as he reached the pictures of you topless. “This pervert has pictures, topless pictures of my girlfriend. I want him found, and I want him put away” Chris demanded. He was angry, not at you, but at the situation you were in. Something inside of you sparked, making you feel proud to have a man who was so protective of you. It almost made you smile, but at this moment, it just wouldn’t happen.   
“We understand that Mr. Evans,” the police officer said, “We are going to do everything we can to find this person and get them locked up.” The officer turned back to you, urging you to continue your story. 

“This morning when I opened the door to let Dodger out, I noticed the flowers and an envelope on the doorstep. I figured maybe they were more flowers from Chris that were delivered, and that I just didn’t hear the doorbell ring. When I opened the enveloped, I dropped the vase as I noticed the pictures of me. After that, everything was kind of a blur and I just remember calling Lisa and she and Scott came over” you finished with a deep sigh; your body shuddering at the memories of earlier. 

The officer nodded at your story, writing everything down on the notepad. “Do you know anyone who could have done this?”

“I have an idea on who it might be, but I know nothing about him. He delivered flowers here and a few packages to my business. He even tried applying at my shop but the positions were full. I just got a weird feeling around him each time” you stated in defeat. You told the officer the name of the delivery company he worked for and the officer jotted that down too. 

“I also have a security system on my house that was put up on Saturday. Maybe the outside cameras got a glance of who it could be” you quickly said as you remembered about the security system. 

“We’ll have officer Daniels go over the footage to see what he can find” the officer said before turning around and heading back to the entry way of your house. 

Chris’ hands squeezed yours in reassurance and you couldn’t even muster up a weak or fake smile for him. You felt defeated and you hated feeling this way. You wanted to spend the day with Chris, show him your new business, but it was all ruined because of some pervert who seemed to be obsessed with you.   
“I’m so scared Chris. They were taking pictures of me and I didn’t even know it” you choked out quietly. 

Chris wrapped his arms around you yet again. “We’ll find them baby. We’ll find the fahkin asshole pervert who did this and they will be locked away. I promise” Chris practically growled out the promise; his anger evident and it only made you more proud. 

“Unfortunately we didn’t get a good look at the perpetrator on the security system,” Officer Daniels said as you met his gaze, “The person was wearing all black and they left the flowers and pictures in the middle of the night. But we’ll look into the delivery worker. Can you tell us what he looked like?”

“All I remember about him was that he was really tall, and had shaggy blonde hair that almost covered his face.”

“Ok. I think that’s everything we need. We will be in contact Miss Y/L/N. Here is my card if you need anything or have any questions” Officer Daniels said as he handed you his card. 

“Thank you Officer” came your soft reply. 

Lisa and Scott came over to you. They each gave you a heartfelt hug, telling you that everything would be alright in the end and not to worry too much. 

“Remember Y/N, you call me anytime you need” Lisa said as she pulled away from you. 

“Me too” Scott pipped up. Your heart felt almost full again as their words echoed in your mind. You had a pretty good support system behind you and it almost made everything sane again to you. But until that person was found and locked up, your guard was going to be positioned around you. 

Scott and Lisa left, leaving you and Chris standing there in the living room. “Lets get this cleaned up” Chris said motioning to your bloodied knees. In the midst of all the chaos, you completely forgot about your knees; the glass cutting them open. 

“Ok” you quietly spoke out; Chris wrapping his arm around your shoulder for support. You graciously leaned into him as the two of you walked upstairs to the bathroom.   
You gently pulled down your pants, wincing when it got stuck around your knees; the blood acting like glue to your skin. Chris knelt down as he grabbed the back of your knees and gently pried away your pants. It stung like hell but you tried to keep your noises to a minimum; not wanting to concern Chris more than he already was. 

After your pants were removed, Chris helped you jump onto the counter as he inspected your cuts some more. “None of them are deep enough for stitches, but there is some glass stuck.”

Letting out a shaky breath, you nodded your head at him. “The first aid kit is in that drawer” you said pointing him in the right direction. 

Chris worked carefully and diligently, taking out glass shard after glass shard. You had to bite your lip numerous times to keep from shrieking out in pain as your heart pounded in your chest. 

“The glass is all out sweetheart, let me just put some peroxide over it and then we can bandage them” Chris soothed out; your shoulders relaxing a bit. 

The peroxide turned white and bubbled over your sore knees as you watched in awe. As a child, you loved the way peroxide worked, the bubbles retracting any dirt or mess imbedded in the wound. Ever so gently, Chris wiped away the excess peroxide and bandaged your knees. 

“I’m so sorry Chris” you wept; Chris’ once radiant face now solicitous.

“Sweetheart what do you have to be sorry about?” his worry toned voice reverberated throughout the spacious bathroom. 

“You-you just got home from filming and I’m sure your tired and you wanted to sleep and unpack and just relax and then all THIS happened and I’m just sorry” you rambled on like word vomit. 

His brows quirked in the middle, a meek smile appearing on his face before placing a chaste kiss to your forehead. “Sweetheart don’t apologize for this. It is not your fault at all. When I pulled up into your driveway, my heart stopped when I saw all the cop cars. I didn’t know if someone had broken in, if you were hurt, frightened, scared. All of it made my heart stop beating. Then Scott came rushing out telling me what happened. Baby, I’m just so happy it wasn’t anything more than that. If someone had broken in and hurt you, I don’t think I would be able to live with myself for leaving you here. I don’t think I would be able to live without you.”

His words stuck like super glue in your mind as you replayed it over and over. Your pulse quickened and you thought for sure Chris could see your heart pounding through your shirt. 

“Oh Chris” you wept with joy as you through your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you as your body shook with sobs. 

Chris took your thighs and wrapped them around his waist as he picked you up with his strong arms and walked you to your bedroom. Placing you gently on your bed, he went to   
close your curtains, you room instantaneously becoming dark. 

You heard him shuffle around, realizing he was getting undressed before he quickly slipped into bed with you, pulling you to him. As you were laying on your side, he came up behind you, wrapping his arm around your torso; making you feel safe and content. Quickly, your sobs ebbed and your eyelids became heavy. 

“Mmmmm” you hummed out softly as Chris nuzzled his nose at your neck. 

“Go to sleep sweetheart, you need your rest” Chris requested and before long, your eyelids closed, taking you into a dreamless sleep. 

~~~

You jolted awake, the sound of Chris’ voice coming from the hallway. Rubbing your eyes, you groaned in frustration as realization hit you that this morning wasn’t a dream. You pulled the covers over your head, not wanting to get up; you just wanted to sleep through this until they caught the guy. 

Getting up, you headed toward the hallway, Chris pacing back and forth as he rambled on his phone. He stopped when he saw you standing there, giving you a sorrowful look for waking you up. 

“Shower” you mouthed to him as you pointed to the bathroom and he nodded in understanding. 

The hot water was a blessing and a curse. Your aching muscles relaxed under the intense pressure of the water, but you were clenching your fists from the pain of your knees as the water soaked through your bandages. You scrubbed your body as hard as you could, wanting to wash away the eyes of the pervert invading your privacy. 

What if he knew about Chris? Would he go so far as to upload those pictures of you on the internet? It would destroy not only you, but it could even destroy your relationship with Chris. No, you didn’t want to think about that. You thought back to Chris’ words before you fell asleep. How he was happy nothing serious was done to you. You kept replaying those words over and over. He was right, things could have taken a much more vicious turn and you could easily not be standing here right now. 

Drying off, you were determined to not let this shitty incident ruin your life. You weren’t going to cower in the corner until this got resolved. You were a grown ass woman; you had already been through hell and back with all your family passing away. This would not define you. 

With the towel wrapped around you, you grabbed a clean pair of panties and bra, making sure to be careful slipping the panties over your knees. You pulled a shirt over your head before heading back into the bathroom to switch out your now soaked bandages. 

A soft knock on the door came about before you got started. “Come in” you called out, knowing it would be Chris. 

He pushed opened the door, one hand in his pocket while the other clutched his phone. 

“Everything ok?” you urged as you got out the fresh bandages. 

Chris let out a soft chuckle before bowing his head. “Yeah. I was ahh, just talking to my therapist.”

A small smile appeared on your face as you gazed into your boyfriends’ eyes. It was nice to know that even though he was a famous actor, he was, in all honesty, just a normal   
guy with normal problems.

“She said if you ever wanted to talk to her, she’d be more than willing.”

Something in side of you snapped, in a good way. You rushed over to Chris as he stood there, and you threw your arms around his neck; your lips crashing onto his with such force, he almost faltered backwards. 

His arms gripped your hips, pulling you even closer to him as your mouths parted in unison. Your tongues danced wildly together and your body felt on fire as his hands trailed up your back and finally cupping your head; hands tangling into your wet hair. 

All too soon, you pulled away, needing oxygen. Glancing up at Chris through your lashes, you gave another small smile, seeing that he was breathing rather hard just as you were. 

“That was the best welcome home kiss I’ve evah had” Chris said with his sexy Boston accent. 

Your face heated up at his words as you leaned against his chest for support; that kiss taking way too much out of you. He shifted in his spot, his leg brushing with your knee and you gasped out in pain. 

“Fahk baby, I’m sorry. C’mre” he said as he pulled you to the counter for the second time that day. Gently, he pulled off the wet bandages before putting new dry ones on. You hoped the pain would soon go away, but at the same time, you were just happy it didn’t need stitches. 

“I wanted to show you my shop today” you whined out, your lower lip jutting out in a pout. 

Chris couldn’t contain the smile that materialized on his gorgeous face. “You can show me tomorrow sweetheart. Have I ever told you how cute you look when you pout?” he said with a devilish smirk. 

Your mouth hung open at his words, “I am not cute when I pout” you pouted yet again, spurring Chris on to smile even wider. He pulled you to his chest and you wrapped your arms around his frame. 

“Even under the circumstances, I’m so happy to be home” Chris mewled into your neck as he inhaled a deep breath. 

“I’m happy your home too” you replied softly. His arms felt amazing around you; you felt so lonely without him the past month. All those nights going to sleep, knowing he wasn’t on the other end of town but thousands of miles away. It sucked. And you knew it was going to happen again in another month. 

Not wanting to dwell on that thought much longer, you pulled away and gazed into his eyes. “Lets get your clothes out of your car. We can do some laundry.”  
“Normally, I would groan in protest. But now, I’ll do any kind of chore if it means spending time with you sweetheart.”

Your ringtone blared from the bedroom and you dashed to answer it, hoping it would be from the police department. 

“Hello?” you breathed out desperately, your heart racing fast. 

“Hello Miss Y/L/N, this is Officer Daniels. I just wanted to say we have Roger in custody and we will be holding him for 24 hours while we talk to him.”

You let go of the breath you were holding as you relaxed onto your bed; your knees giving out on you. “Thank you. Thank you so much for calling me” you uttered softly.   
“I’ll be in touch. Have a good evening” Officer Daniels declared before hanging up. 

Your body relaxed, knowing the creep would be held for at least 24 hours. You hoped and pleaded that he was the one behind this, and they would be able to find something to charge him with. At that instant, Dodger came up to you and put his head onto your lap. You let out a soft giggle and scratched at his ears; his tail wagging happily behind him. “Where did your daddy run off to huh boy?” you asked him in a shrill voice; Dodger jumping up and down at your words. 

You felt in a better mood than you were earlier, but you wouldn’t be completely fine until they threw the book at that Roger guy. Just thinking about him made you shudder with disgust; your privacy being violated like that was not ok. 

With Dodger at your heels, you ambled downstairs to see Chris hauling in his luggage from outside. Damn, you thought to yourself, this man has a shit ton of luggage.   
“You pack like a girl,” you giggled out as he went back to his car to grab more. 

“Hey now, I WAS gone for a month and a half!” he exclaimed in defense as you giggled some more. 

When he came back in with the last of it, he leaned down to capture your lips in his. “I missed that adorable giggle of yours” he expressed with a smile, taking your breath away. Fuck this man was pure perfection, and he was all yours. 

“Well I miss everything about you Chris” you replied back, giving him a wink. You bent down to pick up one of his many pieces of luggage. You let out a yelp as Chris smacked your ass. Turning, your jaw dropped as you gave him a surprised look. 

“Definitely missed that” he cooed out as he walked passed you, luggage in hand as he headed towards the laundry room. 

~~~

The night continued with ease as the two of you decided to stay inside, order some pizza, and watch a few movies. The night seemed so domestic, as if you were just a normal couple doing normal things; not a new business owner and a famous actor. You knew Chris hated seeing himself as a “celebrity” because all he wanted was normalcy. 

“I’m thinking about selling my house in Los Angeles” he voice broke through the movie you were watching. 

Your eyes widened in shock, not expecting that. You knew he had a house in L.A., and that he also had an apartment in Boston. “Why? Are you sure?” you asked in both surprise and confusion; your brows furrowing upwards. 

“Yes I’m sure sweetheart. I wouldn’t be thinking about it if I wasn’t” his eyes gazing from your eyes to your lips. “This is my home. Not necessarily here in this house with you, but Boston, and Sudbury. This is where I grew up, and this is where my family is. It’s also where you are. I can sell my home out there, and just buy a smaller apartment for when I need to travel out there or if I’m filming there. I want to settle down at some point in my life and I’ve always known that this is where I want to settle down.”  
His words caught you off guard. You were more shocked than anything, but you kind of saw it coming. While he was away, you did sneak watching a few interviews of him, and he always lit up when talking about Boston. One particular interview stood out to you from a few years ago. He mentioned settling down some day, and he wanted to raise a family here. Your heart exploded in your chest, thinking maybe you were the person he would perhaps want to raise a family with. 

Could it be possibly that you were falling hopelessly in love with him this soon? Didn’t it usually take many months before someone confessed their true love feelings to their partner? Sure, you had been dating Chris for close to two months now, but in reality, you had only physically been dating him for a week. The last month and a half he spent filming honestly made your heart grow deeper for this man. 

Placing a finger up to his lips so he couldn’t speak anymore, you went for it. “I don’t care how soon this is Chris, I really don’t. And I don’t want you to feel obligated to say anything after the fact. I love you. I fucking love you so much that sometimes it hurts. The long distance thing this past month was difficult to say the least. But knowing you were coming back home, back to me and your family, made everything bearable.” You let out a deep breath after you rambled on. You hoped he felt the same way, but you made sure to tell him there was no pressure in saying it back. 

He took your wrist and lowered it, removing your finger from his lips while he gave you a brilliant smile; the kind that reached all the way up to his eyes. 

“I love you Y/N” he easily breathed out; the honesty evident in his voice. “I wanted to tell you that while I was away filming, but I knew I just had to wait until I was here with you. And well, now you beat me to it” he remarked with a chuckle. 

If your heart could explode in happiness, it would have. But instead, it bashed in your chest with such fierceness. This man, this perfect, caring, charismatic and loving man loved you back.

You snuggled deeper into Chris, a sappy smile on your face as you continued on with your movie. This was the perfect night. 

~~~

The next morning you shot Mary, your business partner a text saying you would be bringing your boyfriend by to show him around. Even though you were the owner of the business, you still felt it courteous to give a heads up about Chris. 

Chris of course spent the night, wanting to make sure you were safe and sound even though they had Roger in a 24 hour hold. While you wanted to have sex with Chris that night, it just didn’t seem right. The two of you exchanged “I love you’s” for the first time, but with the incident that happened that morning, nothing was pushed on either of you to go further intimately. That was definitely one of the things you truly loved about Chris. He never pushed your limits. 

Driving to your shop, you couldn’t contain your giddiness as Chris drove behind you. With Roger locked up, Chris was going to head home after he saw your shop to see his family at your urgency. He put up a pretty good fight, but in the end, you won. You compromised with him, telling him to just come over that night for a sleepover and that ended the small bicker the two of you had. 

Chris opened your car door for you, ever the gentleman he was. The two of you walked side by side down the sidewalk before entering Bean There, Read That. The renovations were done and now all that was left to do was order all the books and get the place ready for the grand opening. 

Unlocking the door, you opened it and gestured for Chris to enter first; a bright smile plastered on your face. “Tada!” you exclaimed with pure happiness as you walked in after Chris.

Chris slowly took in the space, looking at each and every nook and cranny. You watched his facial expressions change as he took in your shop and you have never felt more proud   
of yourself than in this moment right here. 

“Wow sweetheart. This is amazing” Chris gushed as he sauntered back over to where you were standing. 

“Thank you. It’s a pretty special place” you replied as your sight observed the space once again. 

At that moment, the door opened and Mary walked in. You smiled at her and she reciprocated. 

“Mary, I’d like to introduce you to Chris, my boyfriend.” Damn that sounded nice coming off your tongue; it was the first time you said it out loud and it made your skin tingle in the most pleasant way. 

Chris’ hand extended towards Mary, “It’s nice to meet you Mary.”

“Likewise. How do you like to shop?” Mary asked as she shook his hand firmly. 

“I have to admit, it’s pretty incredible. I can’t wait to see what the final product looks like” Chris replied with that boyish grin that you loved spreading over his face. 

The three of you chit chatted for a few minutes before you pulled him into your office. “Well, this is where none of the action happens” you joked as you laughed at yourself. 

“Well, that can be changed. Just say the time and day” Chris rasped into your ear from behind, causing you to shudder. Imagines of him taking you over your desk flooded your mind and you had to bite your lower lip from letting a moan escape you. 

Turning around to face him, you splayed your hands on his chest, “Tease.”

“Hey, it’s not teasing if it’s the truth” his hot breath fanned your face as he spoke. “But, an idea did occur to me” Chris said as he quirked his eyebrows. 

“And what would that idea entail?” you questioned, your own eyebrows quirking back at him. 

A sly smile graced his perfectly chiseled face, “Depending on when your grand opening is, what if I agreed to sign autographs and take pictures?” 

Your eyes widened as he spoke as you surely didn’t think that was what he was going to say. “Chris…” you started to say, but were immediately cut off by Chris putting his fingers to your lips. 

“Listen, this is something that I WANT to do alright? Y/N, baby I am so proud of you and all the challenges you have overcome in your life thus far. Let me do this. It would be a great way to kick off the opening!”

Well, he pretty much answered what you were going to say to him right there. You were at a complete loss now at what to say; never expecting to ask him, let alone him think of it on his own to come do an appearance to get your business booming on the first day. You were thinking more along the lines of simple giveaways and free coffee during the grand opening. 

“So”, Chris’s voice broke through your thoughts, “What do you say sweetheart?” 

Biting your lower lip, you tilted your head down before lifting it up to meet his impeccable eyes again. “Alright” you breathed out quietly, still amazed by this man standing before you, and the lengths he’d go to make you happy. 

Chris fisted his hand in the air, just like Judd Nelson did at the end of The Breakfast Club, as if he won a victory; a giggle escaping you mouth at his little triumph. “When is the Grand Opening?” Chris asked as he placed his hands on the desk and leaned back. 

“We were hoping for the second week in December, so a little over three weeks out” you stated clearly. With how smoothly things were running in the shop, it shouldn’t be that hard to deal with. It was the other personal problem, your creepy stalker guy that was starting to throw a wrench in your plans. 

Chris pondered your words, silently going over dates in his head before his eyes made contact with yours. “I believe I am free right around that time” he said giving you a grin.   
“Well alright then Mr. Evans. Do I need my lawyer to get a contract made up?” you joked with a smile. 

Chris threw his head back as he grabbed his chest; his laughter filling up your office. “What?? Oh sweetheart, you are so fahkin adorable. I love you”, he declared as he gave you a swift kiss. “No. We don’t need any contracts made up. I’ll have my people get in contact with your people.”

Now it was your turn to laugh, your face heating up and your stomach hurting at how hard you laughed. Leaning up, you placed your lips to his in a heated kiss; your hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Chris let out a growl deep in his throat, sending shockwaves into your bones as his hands gripped your ass. 

You squealed out, pulling away from him. “Naughty man” you purred, giving him a wink. 

“Only for you sweethaht” he chimed; that damn Boston accent making its appearance more and more. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, you let out a groan of annoyance seeing the time. Quirking his eyes at you, Chris asked, “What was that about?”

“With missing yesterday, I just have work to catch up on. Especially if we want things to keep moving forward” you stated with a heavy sigh. 

Chris shuffled towards you, embracing you into his strong hold. “You hungry?” he asked as you nuzzled your face into his chest. 

“Famished” you replied quickly. 

“I’ll tell ya what. You start gettin to work, I’ll run and grab us some brunch and we can eat together here. Then I’ll go home, spend time with the family, and meet you at” he paused, taking a look at his phone, “7pm at Rossini’s for some dinner?”

A gracious smile lit up your face as you hummed in approval. “That sounds perfect.”

“Good” Chris said giving your lips. “And one more thing” he said as you looked up to his admiring face. “Thanksgiving is in a little ovah a week. I would love for you to spend it with me and my family.”

Your heart leapt for joy at his words as you forced yourself to fight back the tears of happiness that threatened to spill over. “I would love to” you answered in a soft voice.   
Chris smiled a dazzling bright smile before giving your lips one more chaste kiss, heading out to get the two of you some brunch. 

You sat down in your chair, daydreaming. The holidays were your biggest fear ever since your grandparents passed away. The traditions, movies, hot chocolates, presents, all of it you were worried about, thinking you would have to spend it alone. But not anymore. Chris had opened up his family to you, and you would not be alone during the holidays. Your heart skipped another beat just thinking about it and how you couldn’t wait for Thanksgiving and Christmas to come. 

~~~

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Chris and you spend an hour eating your brunch as you discussed more ideas for the store as he put his input in. He actually had some pretty great ideas and you made sure to jot them down. 

Before long, you were left alone in your small office as Chris went to spend quality time with his family at your urgency. Naturally, he just wanted to stay with you because he missed you so much. Of course you missed him too, but you knew how important family was to not only you, but to him. So you had to give him that push, but not before melting into his arms from a searing kiss; the kind that made your leg bend at the knee and your toes curl. 

As much as you tried to concentrate on your work, your mind constantly wandered. You had yet to hear from Office Daniels and you only hoped that no news was good news at this point. Your mind replayed the day you met Chris over and over again, a stupid smile on your lips as you remembered Dodger knocking you to your ass; your hot chocolate spilling all over your cream colored sweater. 

It was fate. It had to be fate that brought you two together. The odds were too astronomical to think otherwise. Here you were, thinking you would have to start your life anew all by yourself, but then one minute was all it took to change that path. 

Taking a quick breath of fresh air outside, you craned your neck to the skies and smiled. “Thank you” you whispered out, knowing your grandparents and your mom and dad were looking down on you. 

~~~~

Before you knew it, the rest of the afternoon and early evening had passed. Your phone chirped alerting you to a message. Opening your phone, you smiled at the name. 

My Romantic Dork: See you soon sweetheart

You had thought about changing Chris’ name in your contacts, but decided against it, for now. With technology now a days, you didn’t want people hacking into your phone, or someone stealing it and noticing exactly who it was. You and Chris hadn’t exactly talked about becoming public with your relationship and that was fine with you as it was still rather early. If he wanted to go public, you would stand proudly by his side. If he wanted to keep it on the down low for a bit longer, that was fine by you too.

Y/N: Just locking up now. See you soon xoxo

Standing up, you stretched your muscles quickly, your limbs cracking in the process as you let out a moan at how good it felt. Putting on your coat, you gathered your purse in your hands as you walked out of your office, turning the light off. Everyone had gone home for the night already. 

Your phone rang in your purse and you paused to search for it. 

“Hello?” you asked aloud as you continued turning off the lights in your shop. 

“Hi Miss Y/L/N, this is Officer Daniels.” Your heart stopped, not knowing if this would be good news or bad news. 

“Hi” you choked out quietly, your heart beating fast in your chest. 

“I just wanted to let you know we had to let Roger, the delivery guy go.”

Your breath hitched in your throat at his words. “Wh-why?” you stammered. 

“Well, he had an alibi for Sunday night and into Monday. We couldn’t search his property without any legitimate reason and we can only hold people for a max of 24 hours” Officer Daniels replied with a monotone voice. 

“I-I understand Officer” you squeaked out, unsure of what else to say; your heart beating so fast in your chest. 

“Listen. I know this isn’t the news you wanted to hear, but we’ll keep trying. If this kid messes up, we’ll bring him right back in for more questioning. Call me if you have any questions alright?”

“Yes. I understand.”

“Ok. Have a good night Miss Y/L/N.”

The call ended and you were flabbergasted. You had thought for sure that this Roger character was the one doing this to you; creeping outside your windows and taking perverted pictures of you. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, you tried to push the thoughts aside, at least until you were at the restaurant with Chris. 

You were outside your shop, locking up when you felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up; your stomach twisting into knots. Glancing around, the streets were completely deserted; not always out of the ordinary, but usually there were a few people walking around. 

As you latched the key in the lock, you felt a presence come up behind you. Before you could turn around to see who it was, your mouth was covered by a cloth; inhaling a sickly smell. You tried to scream, but the person was holding the cloth so hard to your mouth, nothing came out. 

“Sssshhhhh” the person cooed into your ear; your heart rate spiking at their voice. It was him. It was the creepy deliver guy. It was Roger. 

His snarly voice was the last thing you heard before you blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Your mind awoke before your eyes did as you struggled awake; your memories felt jumbled inside your head. Slowly, your eyes opened as you took in your new surroundings. Your heart rate increased at a rapid pace, realizing you had no idea where you were. 

Gradually, your mind started to process what was going on and on instinct, you started to scream. “HELP ME!!! SOME BODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!!”

Your chest was heaving up and down as you moved your head around, trying to figure out where you were. Tilting your head, you noticed you were on a mattress, your feet cuffed together and rigged to a bolt on the floor. 

The room was small, dark, and smelt unpleasantly. There was a small window above your bed and as best you could tell, it was still dark out. All too soon you started to hyperventilate as it felt like you were being strangled; no oxygen getting into your lungs. 

Opening your legs, you bent your head down as best you could; remembering seeing people do it in movies when they were having panic attacks. You tried to take deep breaths, calming yourself so you could try to find a way out of this mess.

Your vision became blurry as tears formed in your eyes; your heart breaking as you thought of Chris and how scared he must be right now. You thought for sure this was how your life was going to end; stuck here in a dank smelly room, at the hands of some psycho pervert who liked to take topless pictures of you. 

“Please” you quietly sobbed out, feeling completely and utterly alone as your body shook on the bed. “I don’t want to die like this.”

The moonlight shone through the window as best it could, illuminating not too much of the small room you were kept in. Your breathing soon subsided and you were able to think normally. 

Reaching down, you felt the cuffs around your ankles; trying to slide them off. “Arrrgghhhh” you grunted as you used all your might, but the cuffs were too small to slip over the heels of your feet. “Fuck” you growled out as you continued to look around the small space. 

The walls were dark and it smelled not only bad, but as if it was outdoors somewhere. Maybe you were out in the woods, like a shack or a shed somewhere. 

“HELLO!!!! IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE!!” you screamed at the top of your lungs; your voice box vibrating back and forth at the force. “Anybody” you cried out in a mere whisper as your sobbing took control. 

~~~

Chris was sitting in the same little area from when the two of you first came here; that fateful day you met. He had texted you at 6:45, saying he would see you soon as you replied that you were locking up. 

He was so scared when he pulled up to your driveway the day before, seeing those cop cars scattered everywhere. Immediately thinking the worst, he rushed out of his car only to be met by Scott trying to calm him down. 

While Scott tried his best to calm him down, his words barely registered in Chris’ head. All he could think about was getting to you, seeing you and making sure you were alright. But when his eyes landed on you, even though you were physically fine, he could tell right away that you were in fact, not ok. 

His heart broke at the mere sight of you, curled into his mother’s arms as she rocked you back and forth. While he was scared for you, he was so happy that his mother and Scott were there in your time of need, when he couldn’t be. 

Letting out a sigh, Chris checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. It was now nearing 7:15. While most in the entertainment world would think that was still “on time”, Chris started to feel uneasy. 

He had only known you for a short two months, but from what he could tell, you were always punctual. Traffic wasn’t bad at 7pm, not in Sudbury to say the least. His leg started to bounce up and down as his anxiety crept through him. 

Picking up his phone, Chris dialed your number; each ring making him more nervous than the first. “Come on, pick up the phone sweethaht” Chris said, trying not to sound so panicked. 

He let out a deep sigh as your voicemail sounded on the other end. 

Beep

“Hey babe, it’s me. I was just making sure you’re alright. It’s a little after 7:15. I’m probably just being a worry wart. Call me when you get this. Love you. Bye sweethaht.”

As he hit the “end’ button, he felt a wave of nausea run through him. Chris placed his hands on his head; his knee bobbing up and down underneath the table. 

~~~

Your limbs were getting more and more tired as you tried to pull the cuffs off your ankle. At this point, you didn’t care if you broke your feet trying to escape; you just needed out. Your life couldn’t end like this; not at the hands of some psycho. 

You and Chris were just starting your lives together. If you were being honest, you knew deep down Chris was your soul mate. Most people didn’t believe in love at first sight, or soul mates these days. But you were different, you have always been different. Chris was your soul mate and you wanted nothing more than to be with him right now, instead of in this dark room. 

Your throat hurt, your ankles hurt, you were in an uncomfortable position on this stupid mattress, and to top it all off, your stomach was grumbling. 

Mustering up all your energy, you started screaming yet again. “SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!! HELLLLOOOOO!!!!!”

Your head throbbed the second you stopped screaming. At this point, you didn’t know what else you could do. Trying to replay the minute this asshole captured you over in your head, you remembered you had your purse on you. “My phone” you whispered out as your eyes opened in realization. 

Scanning the room, there you saw it; your purse lay perched on the table across the way from you. You glanced back down to the chains attached to your ankles as your heart leapt in your chest. 

Getting into position, you started to scoot off the bed and towards the table; using all the arm muscle you could. When you thought you were close enough, you reached out your right hand; sighing in annoyance that you were still too far away. 

Again, you scooted more; your ass and hands dragging on the dirty wet floor; your ankles still bound together as the chain wasn’t giving you much leeway. 

When the chains on your feet stopped you from going any farther, you reached out again with all your might, stretching your arm to the point where it felt like it was being ripped from its socket. “Come on….come on” you groaned, your teeth clamping down together. 

Sweat was starting to form across your brow from how hard you were stretching your arm. Your purse was right there, only a matter of inches away but no matter how far you reached, you weren’t getting there. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” you cried out in anger; your fingers just barely touching the leather of your purse. 

A bang outside the door startled you and you paused. It sounded like a door opened as you craned your neck trying to hear more. What sounded like loud thumping down the stairs made your voice hitch as you scrambled as fast as you could back onto the mattress. 

Your heart thundered in your chest as you wiped away the sweat from your forehead; your back against the wall as you cowered into the corner. 

The door to the room opened and you had to shield your eyes from the light. Slowly removing your hand from your face, there stood a tall figure in the doorway. 

The figure moved forward and into the room; turning on the lights. The small room was illuminated by the bright bulb hanging down from the ceiling as you caught your assailant looking straight at you. Roger. 

~~~

“MA” Chris yelled as he barged into his mother’s house. “MA! Something isn’t right with Y/N.”

Lisa shuffled from the kitchen; apron around her waist and an oven mitt on her hand. “What? What’s wrong? What are you talking about Chris?” Lisa questioned as her eyebrows furrowed. 

Chris’ hands scratched at his beard; thoughts of you in trouble invading his mind. “I was supposed to meet her at Rossini’s at 7 for dinnah. She never showed up. I called her phone, left voicemails, sent texts. Nothin. Ma I know something ain’t right.”

Lisa used her free hand to grasp Chris’ shoulders, trying to calm him down. “Come on” she ushered him into the kitchen. “Are you sure she just didn’t get held up at work?   
Maybe she went home to grab something and her car broke down.” Lisa was trying to rationalize what could have happened to you, but could see the distress etched on her son’s face and she knew too, that something was very wrong. 

Chris let out a huff, “No. No she would have called, or text, or something!” Chris started pacing around the kitchen, his hands shaking at his sides.

“What’s going on?” Scott remarked as he walked into the kitchen; pausing when he saw the state his brother was in. 

“Y/N was supposed to meet Chris for dinner at Rossini’s and she never showed” Lisa answered for a too catatonic Chris. 

“Did you try going to her house?” Scott asked as he took in his mother’s words. 

Chris shook his head before answering. “No, I was closer to here and I just…I just can’t do this alone. I can’t be alone right now. I’m fahkin scared for her” Chris choked out as   
he wiped a stray tear from his eye; Lisa moving in to comfort her son. 

“Shit” Scott whispered out as his mind replayed the images of when he found you on the floor of your house, surrounded by pictures and a broken vase. “Come on. We’ll go to her place, and if she’s not there, we’re going to the police” Scott’s voice commanded. 

“I-I can’t drive right now. I’m a fahkin mess” Chris shakily stated as he leaned against his mother for support. 

Scott came up to Chris, taking his face in his hands. “I know your worried about her. We all are Chris. She’s already like a little sister to me. I’ll drive, but you just have to be strong alright? Be strong for Y/N.”

Chris let out a soft sigh as he looked into his brother’s eyes; nodding his head. “Yeah. Strong for Y/N.”

Scott, Chris and Lisa all scrambled into Chris’ car as Scott drove to your home. “Please be ok” Chris quietly whispered to himself over and over again. 

~~~

“Hello Y/N” Roger sang as he stood near the doorway of the small room. You shivered when you heard his voice, knowing he was the reason you were here, and he was the one who took all those pictures of you. “Like what I did with the room?” he pointed out.

Confused, you scrunched up your brows as your eyes trailed to where he was pointing. Now that the lights were on, you could see in detail, everything about the room; and you wished you hadn’t. Your mouth ran dry as you peered along the walls. They were covered in hundreds upon hundreds of photographs of you. 

Your stomach churned as your eyes glanced around the room. It was all about you; like this room was dedicated to you. There were books and coffee mugs along one wall; pictures of you pasted along each inch of wall; you couldn’t even see what material the walls were made of. 

Leaning over the side of mattress, you vomited all over the floor; your eyes stinging from the tears forming. 

“Oh sweetie” Roger cooed out as he moved towards you, holding your hair behind your head. You flinched on instinct, not wanting him near you, especially touching you.  
“Don’t touch me” you recoiled and Roger backed away. 

“Don’t be like that. Don’t you get it? All of this” he stated gesturing around the room, “I did this for us.”

Your eyes widened at his words; realization creeping in that he was insane. 

Roger grinned at you; a sadistic smile plastering his face. “Now that I have you here, I plan on keeping you forever.”

~~~

“Y/N?? Are you in there sweethaht?” Chris’ voice boomed as he knocked repeatedly on your door. Scott and Lisa standing just behind him as their eyes gazed up at your house.

Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he hung his head down low. “It’s after 9:30. We need to go to the police station” Chris said as he marched back to his car, his brother and mom hot on his heels. 

“Chris, just breathe” Lisa soothed from the backseat as her hand rested on his shoulder. Chris was visibly shaken from everything; his stomach lurching not knowing what happened to you. 

“I’m tryin Ma, but I’m just so fahkin scared for her. I love her”, he started to sob, “I love her so much. Nothing can happen to her.”

Chris continued to quietly sob in the passenger seat of his car; Scott driving the three of them as Lisa tried her best to comfort her eldest son. 

Pulling into the police station, Chris barely waited for the car to be in park before he ripped open the door. As he got to the door, Chris stood there and took in a deep breath while waiting for Lisa and Scott to catch up to him. 

“Is Officer Daniels here?” Chris requested as he made his way into the station. 

~~~

Roger pulled up a chair closer to the mattress you were lying on. It was a natural instinct to cower into the corner; getting as far away from this creep as possible. More sweat started to bead at your brow as your heart rate increased. You had no idea what this man’s intentions were; and in all honesty, you didn’t want to find out. 

You couldn’t even make eye contact with him because he freaked you out so much. Your head lowered as you stared at your hands; his gaze fully fixated on you with a macabre smile on his face. 

Before long, the grumblings of your starving stomach reared its ugly head and could be heard throughout the room. 

“Are you hungry my sweet Y/N?” Roger asked in a hushed tone. 

Your eyes clenched shut at his voice; your chin starting to wobble. Truth be told, you were absolutely starving; all the work you put into your job today took a lot of energy out of you. But you wouldn’t eat anything Roger gave you; for all you knew, it would be poisoned. 

“I asked you a question Y/N. If we are going to be in a relationship like this together, we need to communicate” Roger declared. 

Tears were threatening to spill over your eyes but you willed yourself to hold it together as best you could. You knew Chris would find you; you knew he would do anything to find you. 

The next thing you knew, Roger was sitting on the mattress with you, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear. Flinching away from his touch, you glared at him and on impulse, you spat at him; even shocked by your own actions. 

“That wasn’t very nice sweetie” Roger sneered as he wiped your spit off his face. “I’m going to give you some time to cool off. Then maybe we can talk.”

At that, he got up and left, slamming the door and locking it from the outside. Tears were now flowing freely from your eyes as you were left alone yet again in this small hell hole of a room. 

~~~

“You said he had an alibi….what was it?” Chris asked in an adamant tone as he paced around Officer Daniels’ office; Scott and Lisa sitting on the small couch off to the side. 

Officer Daniels let out a frustrated sigh, “He said he was at a friends’ house all night. We questioned his friend and he confirmed.”

Chris stopped pacing as he looked towards the officer, raising his hands in defeat. “That’s it? That was his alibi and you believed them?”

“Look Mr. Evans, I know it doesn’t sound like much, but we can’t keep someone for more than 24 hours if we don’t have any physical evidence against them. Why don’t you head home for the night, and we’ll keep investigating.”

Chris immediately shook his head at the officer’s words. “No. No I am not going home. I am not sleeping and I’m not going to just sit by until we find her.” Chris sat down in an empty chair; his hands going to his head feeling defeated. “We have to find her.”

“Alright. You three stay here. I’m going to make some calls and see if I can get a hold of some of the other store owners near her shop. Maybe they have security cameras set up outside and we can go from there” Officer Daniels expressed as he got up from his chair. He placed a gentle hand on Chris’ shoulder before walking out of the office door.   
“We’ll find her Chris. She’ll be ok” Scott stated calmly from the other side of the room. 

“I fahkin hope so…or there will be hell to pay.”

~~~

You were utterly exhausted as you kept screaming on and off throughout the night. Craning your neck to look out the small window, it seemed like dusk was fast approaching.   
Mere hours felt like days as you were stuck to this grimy mattress in this dank smelling room. 

Your throat was hoarse from all the screaming, your stomach aching from hunger, and your body shivering from the cold. 

The door to the room opened and Roger walked in; a tray of food and water in his hands. He shuffled in quietly, pulling up the chair next to the mattress before taking a seat. Roger handed you a glass of water and you scoffed at him, turning your head away. 

“Come on Y/N, you have to drink something” Roger nasally voiced, but you held your ground. “What, do you think I put something in the water? Here, it’s fine” he said again as he took a sip from the water. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t foam at the mouth and keel over like you were hoping he would, but you still weren’t having any of it. He placed the water down next to the mattress as the tray of food went on the floor next to it. 

“They said you had an alibi. You lied” you barked out rather harshly; your eyes trained forward on the open door. 

Roger let out a laugh when he heard your words. “No, I didn’t lie per se. I just didn’t fully tell the whole truth. You see, I was at a friend’s house that night, but what I didn’t   
mention was that I gave my friend a little something extra to sleep. I snuck out when he went to sleep, and I was back before he woke up” Roger sounded proud of himself as he spoke. 

“Wh-why are you doing this?” you choked out; your throat dry. 

That smile was back on his face showing off his crooked teeth. “We belong together Y/N. And I know you know that too. Since the first time I saw you and your face lit up with the most beautiful smile, that smile was for me and I had fallen in love with you.”

You became jaw slacked at his words. How could this man ever think that??? You were in love with Chris, not this creeper. 

Mustering up all the energy you had left, you let it all out. “Are you FUCKING kidding me! That smile was NOT for you, it was for my BOYFRIEND because he was the one who bought those FLOWERS! You are a CRAZY PSYCHO and I would NEVER love you even if you were the LAST PERSON ON EARTH!” you roared out; your chest heaving from exhaustion.   
Roger’s face contorted into what you could only describe as pure evil. He got to his feet as he splayed a sinister look over you. 

It all happened so fast. His hand swooped down and slapped your face before he roughly grabbed your chin in his hand. Your heart beat increased as your anger quickly   
subsided and instead you were terrified. 

“We will be together. I promise you that” he professed; his grip on your chin becoming more tight. Your eyes became wide as he leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Don’t ever defy me again Y/N.”

Roger slammed the door on his way out; his boots thumping up the stairs. Your mouth hung open, but nothing came out as you tried to process what just happened. As your vision became blurry, you hung your head low, overcome with everything that had happened. “Think Y/N think” you screamed in your head as you rocked back and forth on the mattress. 

You had to do something, find a way to get help, or find a way to escape. As you turned your head, you saw the plate of food Roger left for you. You jolted upright seeing a plastic spoon sitting next to the bowl of soup. Roger may have been smart enough to kidnap you, but he didn’t have any common sense. 

Your limbs cracked as you scooted off the mattress, plastic spoon in hand as you reached for your purse again. Using the plastic spoon, you were able to inch it around the strap of your purse; effectively knocking it on the floor with a “thud”. 

You paused your actions; holding your breath. When you didn’t hear anything coming from upstairs, you grabbed your phone and tossed your purse back up onto the table before scooting back to the mattress. 

Your heart thrummed in your chest as you took your shaky hands and unlocked your phone. “Fuck” you whispered out, noticing you didn’t have much of a battery left. Scrolling through, you had dozens of missed calls and texts from Chris. A relieved smile appeared on your lips but it soon turned into a frown as you winced; the pain on your cheek starting to radiate from where Roger smacked you. 

Without hesitation, you dialed Chris’ number, hoping you had just enough battery to hear his voice one more time. 

~~~

Chris’ leg bounced up and down; his fingers fidgeting together. He felt so lost right now; not knowing what he could do to help you. He didn’t know where you were, if you were hurt, how scared you were and it was killing him. 

Scott stood behind Chris, rubbing his shoulders soothingly, just to let him know he was there for him; Lisa sitting next to Chris holding onto his arm. “This is all my fault” Chris sniffled out. 

“Chris how could this be your fault?” Lisa replied faintly as her eyes furrowed together. “You couldn’t have known this would happen to her.”

“I shouldn’t have let her out of my sight. I should have just stayed with her at her shop. I won’t be able to live with myself if she di…”

“Hey! None of that. You can’t talk like that Chris” Scott interrupted. “Y/N is such a strong woman. Look at what she has gone through in her past. She’ll fight….she’s a fighter.” 

Officer Daniels had been trying to get a hold of other shop owners all night to see if they had surveillance videos of outside to see if they could catch anything that happened to you. 

“Mr. Evans” Officer Daniels broke through the silence, “We have video footage if you would like to come watch it. See if you recognize anybody.”

Chris was on his feet in an instant as the three of them followed Officer Daniels to another room filled with electronics and televisions. 

The other office in the room pressed a button and security footage came up. It was of the shop next door, and in the corner of the screen was where the front door of your shop was. 

Chris inhaled a shaky breath when he saw you come out from your shop and lock the door; a man dressed in all black coming up behind you. His hands balled into fists as he saw the assailant cover your mouth with a cloth; your struggling body soon going limp in his arms as he dragged you away. 

“No!” Lisa exclaimed quietly as she watched the video; her hand covering her mouth. 

“Mother fucker” Scott whispered as he watched what happened to you. 

A ringing noise broke through the room startling almost everyone in it. Chris’ eyes went wide as he realized it was not only his phone ringing, but your specific ringtone he set for you. 

~~~

“Pick up, please pick up” you whispered softly; your hand tangling into your hair worried the Roger will burst through the door. 

“Y/N!!! Baby where are you, are you hurt, are you alright, who did this???” Chris’ frightened voice broke over the speaker. You started crying instantly as you heard his voice. 

“It-it’s Roger” you cried out, trying to be as quiet as you could. “I-I-I don’t kn-know where I am. Please help me!” you continued as your sobs shook your body. 

~~~

“Put her on speaker” Officer Daniels said and Chris obliged quickly. 

“Y/N. This is Officer Daniels. I know you’re scared right now but I need you to tell us anything about where you are located.”

“I’m in a sm-small room in a basement. The-there are lots of pict-pictures of me on the wall and it sme-smells like its near th-the woods” you managed to hiccup out. “Please come get me. I’m so sca-scared Chris. I just want to go ho-home.”

Chris’ heart broke as you spoke; feeling like someone was stabbing him with each word you said. Tears fell freely down his face as he wiped them away quickly. He needed to be strong for you right now. 

“I know sweethaht. We’re working on it. We’re going to find out. I promise” Chris replied with a shaky voice. 

A loud noise broke through on the other end; your piercing scream making each person in the room gasp. 

“BABY! WHAT’S GOIN’ ON?” Chris pleaded out to you. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” a male’s voice on the other end was the last thing they heard before the call ended. 

Chris stared at his phone in his hand before glancing up at the officers. “WELL! What are you waiting for? Go to that guys house!” Chris barked. 

“We can’t” Officer Daniels replied. “We don’t know where he lives. From what we can tell, he’s been couch surfing. Even his employer didn’t have a valid address for him on file.”

Chris started to pace the small room; his hand scratching at his beard. He had to find you and he would knock on each and every door in this town if he had to. 

“I’m going to have an officer go to his friends’ house, see if we can get him to talk about where Roger might have Y/N.”

~~~

The door to the room broke open as Roger stared at you with wide eyes. A high pitched scream left your mouth as he rushed towards you. “What do you think you’re doing?!” he shrieked at you, taking the phone out of your hands and ending the call. “What did I tell you about defying me huh?”

Fear left your body as anger took over. Your hands were never tied down, only your ankles, so you swung at him, effectively hitting him square in the jaw; his head twisting around. 

Roger backhanded you, your lip splitting open as the taste of copper filled your mouth. “I will teach you to obey sweetie. I love you and you will soon learn to love me. We will be together forever” he snarled before placing a cloth over your mouth again. You struggled as you tried to punch him with your arms, but you were too weak; the chloroform invading your lungs and you soon passed out. 

~~~

“How long has it been” Chris asked in defeat as he sit slumped over the chair. 

“About an hour” Lisa replied hesitantly. She was so worried about you; her heart breaking just seeing her eldest son in such distress. 

“We have to do something Ma. I can’t sit here anymore and not do anything.”

“I know Chris, but what can we do huh? We wouldn’t even know where to begin” Lisa answered.

Just then, the door burst open as Officer Daniels walked in, relief flooding his face. “We might know where Y/N is” he spoke before turning back around and heading out. 

Chris was on his feet in an instant as he followed Officer Daniels out of the office. He jumped into the drive seat of his car as Scott and Lisa piled in after him. Turning the key, the car roared to life as he peeled out of the parking lot; following the parade of police cars to the location. 

~~~

Something or someone was touching your face; your body jolting awake at the feeling. You yelped in surprise as Roger’s face was up close and person with you; a corrupt smile on his face. “I’m so happy your awake precious” his atrocious voice filled your ears as you trembled to get away from him. 

Tears started to form in the corner of your eyes as you started to realize that this might really be it for you. Your head throbbed, your ankles burned with pain from the cuffs, your throat felt like you had been walking for days in the Sahara desert without anything to drink and you were just utterly exhausted. “Please” you started to sob, “just kill me now.”

Roger cupped your face as you tried twisting out of his grip. “Oh no no no my dear sweet! We are going to live happily ever after.”

Your body racked with sobs, just giving in. It was something you had never done before; it just wasn’t in your nature. You didn’t give up on anything, you always tried, but you couldn’t see an end to this. This was not the way you wanted to spend any more minute of your life. 

As you continued your breakdown, you had thought for sure your mind was playing tricks on you by hearing sirens. While you couldn’t see him since your face was covered by your hands, you could sense Roger stiffen next to you. 

“Fuck” you heard him mutter under his breath; your sobs quickly quieting down. Maybe, just maybe your mind wasn’t playing tricks on you. 

Without evening thinking, you started to scream. “HELP ME!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HEL…” Roger’s hand to your mouth quickly cut off your screaming. 

“Be quiet!” he demanded. One hand was kept on your mouth while another reached in his back pocket, grabbing a roll of duct tape; your eyes widening at the object. 

He forcefully put the tape over your mouth, silencing you; the sirens growing louder and louder. Roger moved with haste, grabbing another pair of cuffs from the drawer and   
cuffing your hands together. He gazed around the room like a mad man before deciding to hook your cuffed hands to a hook in the wall above your head; making damn sure you   
couldn’t wiggle your way out of that. 

Roger quietly shut the door before you head him pound up the stairs; your gaze searching towards the windows as red and blue lights flashed. 

Your breathing started to accelerate as you hoped and begged they wouldn’t leave without searching the property. Pounding on the door above made your heart leap; muffled voices soon following. 

~~~

Chris sped down the road as he followed close by the other police cars; the woods in clear view on either side of him. 

“Jesus…this is WAY out there” Scott chimed from the back seat of the car; Lisa scolding him for his choice of words. 

“I just fahkin hope we make it in time” Chris replied as his hand tapped nervously on the steering wheel. 

The cops in front slammed on their brakes; Chris doing the same as he followed them down a dirt path; the car shaking from the uneven road. 

Chris parked farther behind the rest of the cop cars, not wanting to interfere with any police business. As he parked the car, Officer Daniels came up; Chris rolled the window down. 

“We’re going in. You three need to stay here, you got it?” he demanded as the three of them nodded their heads. 

~~~

Your mind was hazy from the lack of food and water as your head continued to throb as your mind raced with being found. Loud noises above kept you alert as you felt like   
exhaustion would soon take over your body. 

Footsteps on the stairs caused you to hitch your breath; was it Roger, or your rescuers? You clenched your eyes shut, not wanting to see Roger if it happened to be him. You held your breath, awaiting your fate. 

“Police, we’re coming in” came from the other side of the door and your body immediately relaxed as your tears drowned your face; relief coursing through you. 

The door slammed open; multiple police officers had their guns drawn as they took in the room, all eyes falling on you and lowering their guns. 

Officer Daniels raced forwards as he looked you over with concerned eyes. “Are you alright Miss Y/L/N, are you hurt?” he asked as he gently took the tape off your mouth. 

“I-I, tha-thank you” you uttered through your hiccupped voice. 

He proceeded to lower your cuffed wrists from the hook on the wall as he produced a key from his pocket; he uncuffed you with haste. 

Your ankles screamed in relief. Adrenaline coursed through your body, making you not feel the pain from the cuffs. Looking down, you saw how red, bruised, and raw your ankles were. 

“We need to get you to the hospital” Officer Daniels’ voice broke through, and you nodded your head at his words. 

He reached out his hand and you took it eagerly as he helped you to your feet. The second you stood on your legs, you cried out in pain as Officer Daniels caught you before you fell; your ankles in worse shape than you thought. 

He picked you up bridal style and carried you out the door as you rested your head on his shoulder. All you wanted at this moment was Chris, and to sleep for a week straight. 

As he stepped out of the small shack, you breathed in the fresh air of the autumn night; your lungs happy with the change. You shivered at the cool breeze on your bare arms, but you brushed it away, happy to be alive. 

Your mind was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness as you let your body fully take over; giving in to whatever it wanted as Officer Daniels carefully carried you. The noise of sirens was quickly fading, but someone yelling your name was something you soon heard. 

You perked up as your mind kept telling you that you knew that voice. Slowly, you opened your eyes and lifted your head towards the voice calling your name. 

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Your vision was blurry but you could still make out a few figures in what looked like civilian clothes rushing, in slow motion of course, towards you; their voices sounding awfully familiar. 

You rubbed your eyes furiously, trying to regain better vision. The voices became more and more clear as they got closer to you, and once your vision sustained and you saw who they were, you millionth breakdown of the past 24 hours happened. 

“CHRIS!!!!” you screamed out with sobs; your hands meekly reaching towards him. 

Once Chris reached you, Officer Daniels gently handed you over to his waiting arms. “Baby I was so fahkin worried about you” Chris said as he held you softly in his arms; your hands attaching around his neck. “He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“There seems to be some bruising and a small cut on her face” Officer Daniels spoke up at Chris’ question as you continued to sob into his neck. 

“I’ll fahkin kill him. Where the fahk is he?” Chris barked out and it actually startled you how loud his voice was, but you still clung to him. 

“We’re taking care of it Mr. Evans. Roger is in custody right now and he won’t be going anywhere. I can promise you that. Now, Y/N, we need to get you loaded in the ambulance and taken to the hospital” Officer Daniels requested. 

“Do-do I have to?” you hiccupped out; hospitals terrified you and it was the last thing you wanted to do right now. 

“I’m going with you in the ambulance sweethaht. I’m not leaving your side” Chris cooed into your ear as his grip on you became tighter making you feel even safer.

You felt a second set of gentle hands touch your back causing you to turn and look at who it was. Lisa was standing right behind you; Scott next to her. “Lisa….Scott” you croaked out, “What are you two doing here?”

“Oh sweetie, we haven’t left Chris’ side since you’ve been missing. We’ve been with him every step of the way. I’m-I’m just so happy you are ok” Lisa’s said, her words getting shaky. 

Tears rimmed your eyes, only this time, with joy. “Thank you for staying with him and keeping an eye on him” you softly stated, trying your best to give her a weak smile. 

“We’ll meet you at the hospital” Scott stated as Chris started walking you towards the ambulance. 

Once inside, the EMT’s helped you onto the stretcher and strapped you in tightly; Chris’ hand never leaving yours the entire ride to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

The car ride was a calming quiet as you and Chris made your way to Lisa’s house for Thanksgiving. Last week had been rough for you, and you honestly didn’t know if you would fully recover. You had never imagined that something like this would happen to you. Hell, nobody would ever believe they would be stalked and then kidnapped. While you loved Chris with all your heart, and loved how supportive he has been for you this last week, the thought of regret still weighed on your mind. Was moving here a mistake?

Chris gave your hand a squeeze and you mentally shook the memories from your mind. Turning your head, you displayed a bright smile for him. He had been there for you, literally at your side the past week after everything happened. You kept telling him you were fine, that it was all said and done. But deep down, you felt like you might unravel at any minute. 

You opened the backseat of the car; a very happy Dodger jumping out and onto the pavement as his tail wagged back and forth. Diving back into the car, you grabbed the basket that held your famous cheesy potatoes before closing the door. 

“Sweethaht, I can grab that for ya” Chris said as he made his way around the car; his hands already full with bags of his own. 

Giving him a weak smile, you replied, “Chris, I’ve got it. It’s no big deal.” While Chris had been supporting and doing practically everything for you this last week, it was somewhat getting on your nerves. Yes, being stalked and kidnapped had definitely hindered you, but he was acting like you were made of glass and you weren’t. You were an independent woman, and carrying a basket that held your potatoes was easily something you could do. 

The front door to Lisa’s house opened and Miles came running out. Dodger jumped up to him, giving him kisses as Miles shrieked in happiness. 

“Ma, we’re here” Chris remarked as the two of you made it inside the house. The smell of delicious food instantly invaded your nostrils, bringing back memories of Thanksgiving dinner with your grandparents. 

You ambled into the kitchen, taking out the potatoes from the basket and setting them onto the counter. “There’s a lot of food here” you stated as your eyes glanced around the   
food packed counter. 

“Have you seen Chris eat?” Lisa laughed out. 

A smile appeared on your lips as a small bit of laughter left your mouth. “Indeed I have” you replied with a nod. 

“How are you feeling dear?” Lisa asked as she placed a tender hand onto your shoulder. 

“I’m hanging in there.”

Just then, Chris came waltzing into the kitchen, his hands rubbing back and forth as he scanned the food. “Looks delicious Ma!” he declared, giving Lisa a kiss on the cheek. 

A loud noise startled you, causing you to jump in your place as your heart rate accelerated. Turning around, you noticed Scott uncorking a bottle of wine. Luckily, nobody saw you jump. You watched Scott pour the wine into glasses and start handing them out; accepting your own glass with a smile. 

“Do you need help with anything Lisa?” you asked after taking a long sip of wine. 

“No no no my dear. I’ve got everything covered. You go on downstairs with the kids, and by kids, I mean the little kids and Chris and Scott” Lisa replied shooing you out of the kitchen. 

Making your way downstairs, you turned the corner to see all the kids, including Scott and Chris, playing on the floor with action figures and toys. You took a seat on the couch and you watched them play, a soft smile on your lips. 

“Uncle Chwis Uncle Chwis. Wook at my new toy!” Miles exclaimed as he held up a toy ambulance truck. 

Your smile disappeared at once from your face as you took in the toy ambulance; your memories coming back to you. 

~~~

The EMT’s strapped a blood pressure monitor around your arm and worked to clean up your cut on the way to the hospital; your hand held tightly by Chris’. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” one of the EMT’s asked and you nodded your head. 

“My ankles hurt pretty bad. He had me cuffed.”

The EMT rolled up your pant leg over your bruised and cut up ankles. You looked down and had to admit they looked a lot worse than it felt. Sure your ankles hurt like no other, but the way they looked made it seem like you should be screaming in pain. Dried blood was caked to both your ankles as deep dark bruises lined them both.   
One of the EMT’s started to clean up the cuts on your ankles, causing you to flinch. Chris gave your hand a squeeze as he kissed your temple, almost instantly calming you with the fact that he was by your side. 

“Do you have any water?” you managed to ask through gritted teeth from the pain. 

A bottle of water was handed to you as you quickly tore off the cap, guzzling the water. The coldness hurt your throat at first, but you brushed that pain away as the water coated your dry throat. You let out a soft hum of appreciation once the water was gone. 

~~~

“Sweethaht” Chris said as he shook your from your thoughts. You turned your head to look at him, a blank look in your eyes. “I asked if you were alright? Dinner is ready.” He had a worried look on his face as his gaze landed upon your eyes. 

“Sorry. I’m fine. Let’s go eat” you replied as you got up from the couch, took Chris’ hand, and made your way upstairs. 

All the food had been moved to the dining room; the kids already seated at their own small table, plates in front of them. 

Chris held out a chair for you and you graciously sat down. He took his seat next to yours, giving you a sly wink as he patted your thigh under the table. 

“Alright Y/N, since this is your first time joining us for Thanksgiving, I will let you know what we usually do” Lisa began to speak, “We go around, one by one, and we say what we are thankful for this year. Easy as that. Who wants to begin?” 

Scott stood up, signaling that he was going to go first as everyone but you laughed. Your mind raced, not knowing what you wanted to say. The obvious thing would be to say that you were thankful for Chris; for everything that he had done for you so far. But at the same time, regret of moving here heavily weighed on your mind. Sure, things were great when you first moved here, you couldn’t be more happy. But then the shit started happening with Roger, and even though he was locked up for a very long time, you knew that if you never moved here, something like that wouldn’t have happened. 

Your heart started to beat faster as each family member gave their thanks; Chris’ hand gently rubbing up and down in a soothing way on your thigh. 

“Y/N, it’s your turn” Scott’s voice rang through the room. You stood up on shaky legs as you looked around at Chris’ family before finally landing your eyes on him. He gave you a reassuring smile, giving your stomach butterflies. 

“I umm….” You started before clearing your throat, “Well….excuse me” you finally said before rushing out of the dining room. You continued to jog throughout the house, ignoring Chris as he called out to you, before tearing open the front door. 

The cool air ripped through your lungs and you felt like you could finally breathe again. Walking forward, you placed your hand on the large tree out front as you hung your head down in disappointment. Everything from the past week finally catching up to you all at once and you felt as if you were drowning. Gripping the bark of the tree, you took deep breaths in through your mouth as you exhaled through your nose. 

“Y/N?” Chris asked with concern as he made his way towards you. Turning around, you saw the worry in his eyes and you felt even worse now. Ever so quickly, you leapt into his arms as you quietly sobbed into his chest. His arms wrapped around your back and held you close to him. “SShhhh, it’s ok” he whispered in your ear as he held you close. “Talk to me sweethahat, what’s wrong?”

You shook your head as you pulled away from him; wiping your tears off your face. “You’re not going to like what I have to say.”

Chris cupped your cheeks in his large warm hands as he leaned down to kiss your plump lips. The kiss, quite literally, took your breath away. He pulled away too quickly for your liking. “I don’t care if I don’t like what you are going to say. You are my girlfriend, and if you have any worries or concerns, I want to hear them. I want you to tell me anything and I don’t want you to be afraid of what I might think alright?”

His answer to your reply made your heart flutter; he truly was a magnificent human being. 

“I’m having regrets” you blurted out; Chris’ eyes widening. “Not about us!” you quickly retorted, not wanting him to think you regretted your relationship with him because you truly didn’t. He was by far the best thing that has ever happened in your life. “More like moving here. I’m sure it’s just the shit I went through last week, but I just feel like moving here was a mistake. But at the same time, if I hadn’t moved here, I wouldn’t be with you. I’m just so confused Chris and I’m afraid I’m never going to get over what happened.”

Chris slowly nodded his head, his brow furrowed as he took in your rambling. He let out a deep sigh as you finished your rant and placed another kiss to your forehead. “I understand where you’re coming from sweethaht. You’ve been through a lot of shit this past week and I don’t blame you for thinking moving here was a mistake. I love you Y/N, you know that. And if you feel the need to move back home, I’m going to support you no matter what.”

You placed your palm on his heart, his words coursing through your mind as you replayed them. This man standing before you truly was perfect. He was everything a younger you could have possibly dreamed up. 

“Can I tell you what I’m thankful for?” Chris’ voice broke through your comfortable silence; you nodding your head to him. “You sweethaht. I’m thankful for you. I’m not gonna lie, I had been feeling rathah lonely and empty this last year. But then you showed up and my life turned around. I could also say I’m pretty thankful for Dodger and knocking into you that day in the park,” you both let out a bout of laughter at that before he continued. “You make me so happy Y/N. I know it’s been a few short months, but they have been the best in my life, minus all the worrying I’ve had to endure.”

Butterflies fluttered around in your belly; your eyes crinkled from your big smile. Leaning up on your tip toes, you crashed your lips to his in a heated kiss. His arms snaked around to your back, pulling you closer to him as your nails racked his scalp; a deep moan coming from his throat. You parted your lips and traced his lower lip before slipping your tongue into his mouth. His tongue met yours as he quickly won the battle for dominance. 

You pulled away, the lack of oxygen making you feel faint. Glancing up, you could see the look of love wash across his face. “Thank you Chris. For everything you have done to help me through this. I couldn’t have asked for a better support system than you and your family. I love you Chris.”

The smile he gave you melted your heart as he gave you a quick kiss to your lips. “Come on, lets go eat.”

~~~

The rest of Thanksgiving Day went by without any more outbursts from you which you were grateful for. In fact, the next two weeks went by with ease. Each day becoming easier to grasp that everything was going to be alright. Day after day, night after night, you went to sleep in Chris’ arms, and woke up with him nestled behind you. 

Chris, true to his word, was there for you as you started coping with everything. You even took him up on his offer and talked with his therapist. His therapist was like a dream, and she helped you through so much, opening your eyes in ways to cope and deal with the trauma. 

Dodger and Chris practically moved in with you, and you weren’t complaining one bit. You were so busy at work, getting ready for the grand opening and with Chris with you, he made it much easier. Most days he came to work with you and helped you around the shop. He lifted all the heavy things as you and your amazing team was putting the finishing touches on your new business. 

You had hired someone to promote your business through social media and design a website for you. You had to admit, you knew nothing when it came to designing websites or promoting anything via social media. 

Chris was still on for signing autographs and photo ops, much to your chagrin. You kept insisting he didn’t need to do that, but he was persistent. Your IT guy showed you the website once he was finished, and sure enough, it promoted that Chris Evans would be there signing autographs and taking pictures. 

At night, the two of you would trade off cooking for each other and it became your favorite part of the day. Even though the two of you spent most of the day together, there was just something about sitting down; enjoying a home cooked meal together while you talked. Most people you knew were glued to their phones or their televisions while they ate, and that wasn’t something you ever enjoyed. You loved the one on one communication with no disruptions, and Chris seemed to revel in that also.

You had spoken to your business partner, Mary, about hiring another manager besides just yourself. She thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea, considering everything that happened.   
You both agreed that you shouldn’t wear yourself out after the trauma you experienced. Holly with HR hired an amazing woman, Amanda. From the sounds of it, Amanda was a workaholic, so if you were feeling like you couldn’t come in, or you wanted to take a random vacation, she wouldn’t mind working doubles and overtime. A weight felt like it was lifted off your shoulder once Amanda was hired. 

~~~

It was the day before the grand opening, and you were sat in the main lobby of the coffee shop stuffing goodie bags for kids; Chris and Lisa helping you out. The shop was in perfect shape for the grand opening, so you sent all your staff members home to get some rest before the big day. 

“This was a really neat idea” Lisa said as the three of you continued to stuff goodie bags with books and snacks. 

You smiled, giving yourself a mental pat on the back at the idea. When you were younger, you loved going to grand opening events because they usually always had free giveaways, so of course you had to do just that. 

Chris’ phone went off causing you to turn and face him. “Shit, I gotta take this. I’ll be right back” he said before giving you a kiss to your forehead and walking out the front door. 

“So, how are you doing with everything?” Lisa asked, making your heart feel warm and fuzzy with her motherly love. 

Giving her a soft smile, you replied, “I’m doing ok actually. Taking things one day at a time. I know it will take time, and Chris got me in contact with his therapist and that has   
really helped.” You turned to face her, taking her hands into yours. “Lisa, I just have to say, that you have raised such a wonderful man” you started speaking softly, your lower lip   
quivering. “He has been there for me….through everything even when he didn’t need to be. He has, without a doubt, gone above and beyond to make me feel secure. So I just wanted to say thank you Lisa, because you did a fantastic job at raising a true gentlemen and decent human being.”

Lisa sat there, staring at you before she raised her hand to her heart; her jaw slack with awe. “Oh my, that is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me” Lisa stated as tears threatened to spill over. 

A giggle escaped your mouth as you dried your own tears. “Well, it’s the damn truth” you declared causing you both to erupt into a fit of laughter. 

As the two of you dried your own tears, you got back to packing the goody bags; your mind wandering to Chris and how happy he has truly made you over the past two months. Your thoughts of regret of moving here had slowly started slipping away from your mind ever since you and Chris talked on Thanksgiving. Things were bound to happen that you couldn’t control, no matter how messed up the situation, but overall, you decided to learn from those situation. 

Ever since Roger had been locked up, there had been no incidents and all; and the security system was definitely doing its job; making you feel safe within your business and home. It also helped that Chris and Dodger were with you all the time back at home, but you didn’t mind one bit. 

The bell signaled the front door of the shop opening and you turned your body around, noticing Chris walking into the shop; someone close behind him. You rose to your feet and started walking to meet him. 

“Is this the famous Y/N I’ve heard so much about?” a voice sounded behind Chris as he moved out of the way so you could see who it was. Your eyebrows rose as you took in none other than Robert Downey Jr. Sure, you didn’t watch a whole lot of movies in your lifetime as you preferred books to film, but you did know who this man was. 

“Yes, that’s me..I mean, I’m Y/N” you stammered out, making a complete fool of yourself. 

Robert moved closer to your, arms extended as he took you in for a gracious hug; your hands instantly wrapping around his back as your mouth hung open. “It’s so nice to finally meet you my dear. Dorito over here hasn’t stopped talking about you since the minute he met you.”

The two of you pulled away as you stared up at him in shock; wondering what he was doing here. “Well, I came to give you something, but first I wanted to give you my apologizes for the atrocious bullshit you had to deal with last month with creeper mccreeperson” he remarked with a smirk which caused you to give an easy grin right back. 

“Well, I thank you for that, but there is no need to apologize. There are just sick and crazy people out in the world and I just happened to be one of the unlucky ones they were obsessed with” you replied with a shrug. 

“I like her” he said as he looked at Chris, “I like you” he replied as he looked back in your direction; a giggle escaping your lips. “Here, this is what I initially came to give you….personally.” 

He took an envelope from his jacket pocket as he handed it to you. 

Looking up into his eyes, you took the envelope from his hands and opened it slowly. “What’s this?” you asked as you skimmed over the invitation. 

“Well my dear, my wife Susan and I host a New Year’s Eve party every year and this year, we will be hosting it in New York. Seeing as you’re dating Dorito over here, I came to personally invite you.”

If you were being honest, you were pretty much awe struck as your eyes glanced over the invitation; gold and black calligraphy wording graced the elegant design. 

“I would love to. That is, if Chris would be my date” you asked with raised eyebrows as you eyed you boyfriend; all four of you in the shop laughing at your words. 

“It would be my honor” he replied with a wink before placing his hands around your back and pulling you close to him. In turn, your arm snaked around his toned back; your fingers tickling his sides for a mere moment. 

“Now” Robert said as you all turned your attention to him, “I have some business to attend in Boston, but I hear Chris is doing some autographs and photo ops tomorrow for the grand opening. I’d love to join him.”

It felt as if your jaw hit the damn floor; your eyes growing wider by the second. “No, Mr. Downey you…” you tried to say before he raised his hand, cutting you off. 

“Pfftt, first, it’s Robert, Mr. makes me sound old. Second, I want to do this. I’m going to tell you something Y/N” he began as he took you from Chris, and sat you down on the couch with him, “I have known that goofball for years. And even though we haven’t seen each other the past few months, we have talked on the phone. And I have seen a tremendous improvement in him recently. Don’t get me wrong, he always used to be a happy go lucky guy. But in these few last months, he seems more alive, more enthusiastic about life, about everything. And I know it’s because of you darling. So please, let me repay you for helping my friend find love, find his way in life.”

Your eyes darted from Robert’s to Chris’, who was standing behind Robert; your heart hammering in your chest. Looking back at Robert, you gave him an easy smile. “It would be MY honor for you to be here tomorrow Robert.”

Robert flashed you that million dollar smile as he bombarded you with a strong hug. “Good. Now that that’s settled, what do you have going on here” he mentioned as his arm   
motioned to the mess of goody bags on the table. 

With Robert now helping prepare the bags, the four of you had them done in no time, leaving more time tonight to relax before the long day tomorrow. Lisa headed home, while Robert went to his hotel in Boston, even though you told him he could stay at your house; he insisted he needed his beauty sleep if he was going to be doing pictures tomorrow. You couldn’t blame him to be honest. 

~~~

Later that evening, you were pacing around your walk in closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for the grand opening. At first you were thinking about wearing a suit to make it more professional, but quickly you shut down that idea. This was Sudbury, not New York City. Your shop was quaint, not Barnes and Noble. You finally settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and paired it with a soft cashmere sweater. Tomorrow was going to be abnormally warm for this time of the year so you knew a sweater would be more than alright. 

You climbed into bed and settled yourself next to Chris; Dodger at the foot of the bed. His large muscled arms wrapped around your frame, pulling you closer; an easy smile appearing on your face. Breathing deep through your nose, you inhaled his scent. It was always a mixture of different things, but overall, he smelt of your Chris; your home; your boyfriend. 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” he softly asked, his gentle eyes peering down at you. 

Giving him a smirk, you shrugged your shoulders. “A little nervous, but more excited than anything. Thank you again for being there tomorrow with me. It will make the opening that much more memorable to me.”

“There’s somethin I wanted to ask you, something we haven’t really talked too much in depth about” he asked, piquing your interest. 

“Go on” you said with a nudge to his side.

“It’s about us, and taking our relationship public” he replied as he scratched his beard. 

You knew Chris was obviously in the public eye, being an actor and all. But you also knew from the many talks you’ve had with him that he likes to keep his private life private. Sooner or later, you were sure he would ask you to come to events and premieres with him, and you wanted nothing more than to stand by his side and support him at those events; just as he has done with you. 

“I’m completely fine keeping our relationship private Chris, it doesn’t bother me at all. I promise.”

Chris gave you a genuine smile as he placed his lips to your forehead. “I just want to keep you to myself for a little bit longer” he whispered into your ear, causing you to giggle from how much it tickled. 

“Fine by me” you whispered back as you buried your face into his neck. 

~~~

The shop was busy as all the employees were starting to man their stations; only a few minutes until the opening. Chris and Robert were back in your office until it was time for them to come to their table to start signing autographs and take some pictures with fans. People knew Chris would be there, but Robert was going to be a surprise. 

Glancing at your watch, you noticed it was time and you took a deep breath. Walking to the front door, you peered out to see hundreds of people lining the streets.   
Pushing open the door, the crowd started to cheer as you emerged from the inside. Two people were holding a bright red ribbon while another handed you a giant scissors.   
“Thank you everyone for coming!” you shouted as more cheers erupted from the crowd. “This has been, in all reality, a dream come true for me to open a bookstore and I truly   
hope you are all excited for what you come to find inside.”

As your eyes took in the crowd, almost all the young kids were dressed as Captain America and your heart swelled, knowing their day would be made by meeting Chris. You had seen a few children even dressed as Iron Man, and your smile lit up seeing them as they didn’t know Robert was waiting inside with Chris.   
Taking the scissors in your hands, you cut the ribbon down the middle as cheers and hollers drowned out your laughing. 

“I’ll see everyone inside! Please come in and talk to me if you would like. I’ll be around all day!”

With that, you went back inside to make sure everything and everybody was set in place before you opened the doors to the public. Chris and Robert were now at their table along the back wall; pictures of them on hand to sign for autographs if needed. 

Rushing over to Chris, you gave him a quick peck on his lips before heading back to the front door where employees were lined with goody bags for the kids. 

“One. Two. Three!” you shrilled as you and your business partner Mary opened the doors; a rush of people coming in. “Ooohs” and “aaahhs” were being said as more people came in; a smile never leaving your face as you handed out the goody bags. 

~~~

As the day continued on, your face was starting to hurt from the never ending smile you had plastered on. You had to make sure you were near Chris and Robert when some of the little kids dressed as Iron Man made it to the table. Their eyes lit up like fireworks as they saw him; your heart leaping with joy. 

Watching Chris interact with his younger fans was something you never thought you would see. And to be honest, it made him even more perfect, if that was even possible. You were starting to fall more in love with him than ever. Having kids wasn’t something you normally thought about; thinking you’d never have them in the future. But watching Chris, and seeing how well he is with kids, especially his nieces and nephews; it was now starting to dawn on you. Maybe you could actually have a child with Chris, one day in the very far future if the two of you lasted. 

The children and their parents loved the goody bag idea. They praised you for doing such a job well done and loved that you had a special “kid corner” in the bookstore on the second floor. It was filled with toys, chairs, and books just for them. It was something you thought of while putting the finishing touches on the shop; thinking maybe it would be easier for parents to browse for books if their kids got to play around. 

Gazing around the room, you noticed Chris wasn’t at the table with Robert. You walked towards Robert, placing a hand on his back as you leaned down. “Do you know where Chris went?” you spoke quietly to him. 

“Your office for a quick break” he replied with his cheeky grin before he turned his attention back to a fan. 

Making your way down the hall, you stopped in front of your office; the door closed. Knocking quietly, Chris opened it, his head peaking out; a sigh of relief as he realized it was you. He opened the door and you quickly entered. 

“Is everything ok?” you asked as your brows furrowed in concern. 

His own eyebrows rose as he heard your words. “Of course sweethaht, I just needed a breather is all” he said with a smirk. 

Your eyes roamed over his body; his tight shirt showing off his chiseled chest and arm muscles making your mouth salivate. Before you knew what you were doing, your lips crashed to his in a heated kiss as your tongues battled for dominance. A guttural moan came from Chris’ mouth, sending shockwaves throughout your body as your grip on his back tightened. His hand slipped down to grab your ass as you pulled away and let out a squeal. 

“You sure know how to turn a woman on Chris” you breathed out heavily; your eyes glued to his. 

A bright smile happened upon his face as he peered down at you. It never ceased to amaze you how your body reacted to his gaze; tingles everywhere; your heart fluttering; it was pure love and he was all yours. 

“Have I told you how proud of I am of you sweethaht?”

A giggle escaped your mouth; your eyes closing as you shook your head. “Not in the last two hours” you replied back with a smirk. 

“We should probably get back out there” Chris stated as he pulled you in for a hug. 

As you pulled away, you placed a soft kiss to his lips once more before turning to open the door. Chris walked out first, heading to join Robert at the table. You took a few minutes to yourself before you composed yourself and headed back out to the throng of people.


	10. Chapter 10

The grand opening of “Bean There, Read That” could only be described as one word: successful. You knew, deep down that it really helped bring in more people since Chris was on hand for autographs and photographs; but you didn’t care. He was your loving, compassionate, caring boyfriend who honestly did you a favor, and you loved him even more.   
The achievement that you accomplished with your shop was something you would never forget. Little kids came up to hug at your legs; parents stopped by to shake your hand and congratulate your new business, saying how excited they were to have a new book and coffee shop in town. 

Lisa, Scott and all the other Evans clan were there that day too to support you and your victory. It was a dream, not only opening this shop, but to have this much love and support surrounding you. Not having a family, or someone to lean on for support, was by far your biggest fear after the death of your grandparents. But luck and fate was with you, and you had fallen in love with someone rather quickly, and now had an entire family behind you. 

The first week the shop was open, busy was definitely booming. Of course, it helped that you had your grand opening a mere two weeks before Christmas; so everyone was coming in for Christmas presents and some much needed coffee for shopping. 

It was a week before Christmas as you and Chris sat down at your dining room table to eat your dinner. This night was steak and kabobs, and damn could Chris grill a wonderful steak. 

“So, Christmas is next week,” Chris started to say, pausing to take a sip of beer. “What are you traditions?”

Grabbing your own beer, you took a sip, trying to ease the chewy steak down your throat. “Usually what my family did was we would have dinner on Christmas Eve and then open   
presents. Then, on Christmas morning, we would open our stockings and our Santa presents.”

Chris’ beer was to his lips, but he had paused when you mentioned Santa, his eyebrows raised. 

“Ok, I know it sounds cheesy yes. But the Santa present was the more expensive of the presents, and the stockings were filled by the elves” you said as a tint of blush crept on your face. You knew it was damn cheesy, but hey, it was your family tradition and you had been spending Christmas that way since you could remember. 

“Sweethaht, that is not cheesy at all. In all honesty, it’s actually really adorable” Chris replied with a half-lipped smirk. “I was actually trying to figure out how to incorporate your Christmas tradition with ours.”

Your heart exploded in your chest at the thought of him wanting to do such a wonderful thing. Holiday traditions meant a lot to you; even though your family wasn’t around anymore. And here Chris was, trying to find a way to put both your traditions, and his together. 

“And what is your tradition?” you asked softly. 

“When we were young kids, we would wake up super early, like 5am early, and go crazy unwrapping presents!” he exclaimed, his hands waving around in the air. 

You giggled as he talked about his tradition, and it seemed rather normal. When you were young, you didn’t wake up that early on Christmas morning, but other than that, it was pretty similar to your Christmas morning routine. 

You bit off some pepper from the kabob, your mouth loving the feel of the spiciness of it on this cooler December night. “So then, what are you thinking?”

Chris stared at you from across the way, his arms neatly folded on the table. “I’m thinking, you and I spend a nice evening together here on Christmas Eve, and on Christmas morning, we head over to Ma’s house. How does that sound?”

A bright smile graced your face as you stared back at your loving boyfriend. “I think that sounds absolutely perfect.”

The two of you finished up dinner before clearing off the table and cleaning the kitchen. You loved this part of your day, without a doubt. It was as if you two were a normal couple, with normal jobs; acting so domesticated. You knew that in a few short weeks, Chris would be off again filming another movie. It made you sad thinking about it, but at the same time, you had to be proud of him and be there for him as he was for you in recent weeks. 

Plugging in the Christmas lights on the tree and lighting the fireplace, you snuggled up to Chris on the couch as you waited for him to pick out a Christmas movie. Once he picked out a movie, he grabbed the blanket off the arm of the sofa, and wrapped it over each of your legs. Lifting his arm, you snuggled into his side, into his warmth. The sheer size of him always made him feel extra warm to you and you reveled in the feel of it. Winter time was one of your favorite seasons because you could always wear cozy clothes, and there were usually always cuddles and snuggles to be had. 

As the movie played, you gave yourself a soft smile as you thought of the gifts you had gotten Chris. You really hoped he would like and appreciate them. Gift giving to you was such a great joyful time; you loved watching people open gifts you gave them and seeing their facial expressions. 

Craning your neck, you looked up to Chris, a small smile placed on your lips. “I love you Chris.”

He tilted his head to look down at you as he reciprocated your smile. “I love you too Y/N.”

~~~

The week leading up to Christmas was hectic, to put it lightly. You never understood those who did last minute shopping, but alas, you were getting business. Most of your time was spent at the shop, helping out where you could. Your employees were terrific, and they were truly the backbone of the shop; you wouldn’t be anywhere without them. People need to realize that the employees handling the customers and who work on the floor are truly the heroes of any company.

Because your shop was not a major retailer, you wanted to give back to your employees as much as you could; so you decided to not be open on Christmas Eve, and let your employees be home with family. 

Locking up the shop on December 23rd, you let out a heavy sigh, knowing that you finally had time to relax the next two days. 

Right as you pulled into your driveway, snowflakes started to fall. It wasn’t the first snowfall of the year, but because it had been warmer, the snow had easily melted. Now that is was cool enough out, you knew the snow would stick, and you would get your white Christmas. Growing up in Iowa, you usually always had a white Christmas; the snow covered lawn making for a picturesque day to come. 

Opening your front door, you turned on the lights; knowing you would be coming home to an empty house. You had told Chris to spend the night at home, telling him you had to get presents wrapped. He started to protest, but once you said the word “presents” he became a little kid and obliged, making you burst into laughter. 

Changing out of your work clothes and into something more comfortable, you opened a bottle of wine and poured yourself a glass before moving into the living room. You turned on the Christmas tree lights, lit the fireplace, and put on some Christmas music as you got to wrapping your gifts.

~~~

The next morning, you awoke with a pep in your step. You had slept so good the night before, exhaustion taking over the minute your head hit the pillow. After taking a quick shower, you threw your hair into a bun on the top of your head, put on some leggings and a hoodie, and got to work on baking cookies and planning your meal with Chris that night. 

The meal you decided on was going to be a ham, with your famous cheesy potatoes and corn for your vegetable. You figured ham was a safe choice, because then you could have some leftovers for the week. 

You were so happy that your house had two ovens; it was much easier to multitask that way. The ham was in one of the ovens, while you started your cookies in another. You were humming and singing along to Christmas songs all morning and into the afternoon; not having a care in the world as the snow continued to fall from the sky outside.   
As you continued to mix another batch of cookies, your hips were swaying to the music. 

“Damn, now THAT is what I love coming home to everyday” Chris voice boomed from behind, startling you into a yelp. “Shit sweethaht I didn’t mean to stahtle you” he said, his   
Boston accent strong. 

Your hand was over your heart as you gave him a weak smile. “It’s ok babe, I just didn’t hear you come in is all.”

He walked over to you, placing his hands on your hips as his lips softly brushed yours. “Mmmmm, it smells delicious in here. Almost as delicious as your lips” he said with a wink. 

Blush crept onto your face at his compliment as you nudged his stomach. You turned around and continued with your cookies; making sure to sway your hips even more in his directions. 

“Ugh, your killin me here baby” he said with an exaggerated groan; a giggle escaping your mouth. “I’m going to start bringin in the presents sweethaht.”

“K, I’ll be right here when you’re done” you replied in a sing song voice. 

~~~

The two of you devoured the dinner you made; nothing but moans of satisfaction of how delicious it tasted came from your mouths. Two bottles of wine, and two full bellies later,   
you were each sat on the floor of your living room in front of the Christmas tree. 

Facing each other, the two of you had a staring contest; huge grins plastering your faces. “Ok open mine first” Chris happily said as he stood up, rubbing his hands back and forth. You chuckled, knowing he would be the first to break as you stood up beside him. 

One of the gifts he had wrapped was rather large. Chris carefully placed it in front of you, holding it up as you tore into it. Your mouth dropped as you took in his gift for you. Before you, were three vintage movie posters; Gone With the Wind, Casablanca, and the 1940’s film version of Pride and Prejudice. 

“I thought you could hang them in the shop” Chris’ voice broke through as you turned to look up at him; your mouth still open. 

“Chris….the….they are perfect! I love them!” you exclaimed. During your road trip when you moved here, you had told Chris you loved anything vintage, and loved to go antique shopping. 

The movie posters were so beautiful, and in such great condition for how old they were; you knew exactly where you wanted to hang them in your shop. 

With a bright smile, you turned to Chris, throwing your arms around his neck. “I love them. Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome sweethaht. But you do have one more present to open” Chris stated with a grin. He motioned for you to sit down on the couch, and placed his last gift to you on the coffee table. “It’s kinda heavy so be careful.”

Nodding your head, you carefully started to unwrap the top of the large box. As the wrapping paper fell, you opened the box and peered down into it. You gasped in awe; your hand covering your mouth. Inside was an antique cash register; something you distinctly remember telling Chris how cool it would be to own one of them for the bookstore part of your shop. 

“Here, let me help you” Chris said as he reached into the box, lifting the register. His arm muscles bulged, now understanding how heavy it really was. 

Chris set the register down on the table. It was honestly one of the most beautiful things you had ever seen. “Does it actually work?” you asked as you lightly trailed your fingers over it. 

“It is a 100% working cash register” Chris replied with a smile. 

“This is so amazing Chris! I-I don’t even know what to say” you remarked in awe, tears threatening to spill over. You had never received such thoughtful gifts before from anyone and it took your breath away. 

Standing up to your feet, you leapt into Chris’ arms, tightly wrapping your legs around his waist. His deep chuckle reverberated through your bones as he held you close. “Thank   
you thank you thank you thank you! You are so amazing, do you know that?” you asked as you pulled your head away to meet his gaze. 

Chris threw his head back as he barked out a laugh. “I’ve been told that a few times by a pretty special girl who holds my heart.”

“Well it’s true” you said before placing your lips to his yet again. “Your turn to open presents!”

Unwrapping your legs from around his waist, Chris set you down on the floor. “Take a seat on the couch Chris” you remarked softly as you went to grab one of his gifts.   
Chris sat on the couch, his hands rubbing together like a giddy school boy; you thought it was the most adorable thing to witness. Giving him a soft laugh, you placed the box in his lap. 

Chris tore into the wrapping paper within a blink of an eye. He threw the paper onto the floor before placing the box back onto his lap. Opening the lid, he paused as he saw what was in there. His eyes darted from yours, and then back to the gift before taking it out of the box. 

Inside the box was a scrapbook you started making for Chris while he was away filming. It was filled with pictures that the two of you had taken; ones you had taken of Dodger and yourself; pictures of just you. 

“Sweethaht” he breathed out as he opened the book. He flipped through the pages, scanning each picture, taking his time. 

“I was hoping we could add to it together” you spoke softly as you admired him from across the coffee table. 

“Y/N, this is so incredible. I love it, and yes, I want nothing more than to add to this, with you.” He patted the side of the couch as his eyes were still glued to the book. 

Getting up from the floor, you went to sit on the couch, but decided to sit on his lap instead. Your hand wrapped around his neck while his left arm stretched around your back. The two of you sat there together, going through the scrapbook; smiling at the pictures inside. 

Your hand lightly scratched Chris’ scalp as he rubbed your back. He got to the last page you had filled out in the book and closed it. Turning his head, you gazed into each other’s eyes. Nothing but pure love and affection shown in his eyes as your heart fluttered in your chest. 

Without hesitation, he leaned in and connected your lips to his. Chris’ hand on your back pulled you closer to him as his other hand rested on your thigh. His hot breath invaded your mouth as you both parted your lips; his tongue soon dominating yours. You let out a soft moan as tingles shocked your body. 

You needed oxygen badly, so you pulled away as much as it pained you; your lust filled eyes searching his. The affectionate look Chris gave you made your heart swell with pure joy as you wanted to capture this moment to memory forever. 

Clearing your throat, you broke the silence. “You still have another present” you said with a light smirk. Giving Chris a quick peck on the cheek, you rose from your spot and   
urgently rushed to grab his last gift under the tree. This was the one you were super excited to give him. You had paid attention to what he talked about a few months ago, and you hoped he really liked it. 

Setting the box down in his lap, you took a seat right next to him on the couch. Chris rubbed his hands back and forth; his eyebrows raised high. You gave a soft laugh at his gestures before nibbling on your lower lip. 

This time he savored the moment, taking his time opening the wrapping paper before balling it up and placing it on the floor with the rest of the mess. Chris took the lid off the box and peeked around the tissue paper as you held your breath. 

You watched his facial expression very closely. He licked his lips while he dug his hands into the box. As he pulled out the first part of the present, his eyes grew wide as he turned to face you. Giving him a soft smile, you spoke gently, “there’s more.” 

He delved in, grabbing everything out before setting it all down on the table. It was a sketch pad, with some sketching pencils and colored pencils. You had done your research and bought the best kind there was. 

“I remember you said you loved to draw as a child” you said breaking the silence. “I know you also said that you didn’t have that much time now a days to dabble in art, but I thought you would like to have it just in case. I’m not asking you to be Picasso or Van Gogh, but I just thought it might help pass the time when you’re away filming.”  
Chris gaped in awe as he picked up the pencils, turning them over in his hands as he read the back of the packaging before doing the same with the colored pencils. He then turned to you and his eyes made your heart ache in such a way you had never felt before. 

“Y/N, this is…I…” he let out a sigh before lowering his head, giving it a shake. You heard him sniffle as his hand came up to wipe a stray tear. “This is one of the most thoughtful, attentive and considerate gifts I have ever received. Thank you sweethaht.”

A wide grin spread across your face; your nose crinkled in delight. “You’re very welcome Chris.”

The lust in his eyes made it evident he was feeling the same way you felt right now. Before you knew what you were doing, you hitched your leg over his as you straddled him;   
your lips instantly connecting with his in such a passionate and heated kiss. Your hands caressed gently behind his neck as his own took full force of your hips. 

You could feel the amount of love Chris was radiating from his body and to yours with the kiss; his erection growing evident in his pants as it hit you sweet spot perfectly. On instinct, you started to grind on top of him as your lips were still connected; each of you groaning in response to your ministrations. 

“I need you” you breathed out as you pulled away from Chris; your eyes scanning his, hoping he felt the same. Biting your lip, you ground down again onto his length as another moan came from his mouth. 

“Bedroom?” he husked out. His voice was pure sex, and you didn’t want to wait one more minute. 

Shaking your head, you leaned in to suckle onto his neck. “No. Right here in the living room. I need you now.”

In an instant, Chris picked you up, causing you to squeal out. You locked your legs around his waist as he moved around the coffee table before bending down and gently laying you onto the plush carpet in front of the fireplace. You laid there, sprawled out and waiting for him. 

Chris glanced around the living room, his eyes perking up when he saw what he wanted. He grabbed the quilt off the back of the sofa, along with a few decorative pillows. “Such a gentleman” you teased as he spread out the quilt and pillows onto the floor next to you. 

He gave you that ever charming smirk you loved so much; your face turning warm from the fire and what was about to happen. 

Chris grabbed the bottom of his shirt and hauled it over his head displaying his perfectly chiseled chest. Your mouth watered at the sight of him as it had been too long since either of you had any intimacy. Not wanting to waist anytime, you took of your own shirt as you bared yourself to him. Lucky for you, you had decided not to wear a bra and be   
comfortable; one less article of clothing to worry about. 

Chris got down on top of you as his arms supported his weight before his lips found your neck; giving you soft nips and suckles. His hard cock was unmistakable as it was pushing into your thigh. Taking your arms, you softly caressed his back; Chris shivering at your touch. 

“You. Are. So. Fahkin. Beautiful” he enunciated between each kiss as he trailed down to your collarbone. His hands gently skimmed along your sides and even though you were next to a fire, his delicate touch ignited goosebumps to scatter along your skin. 

Your soft moans were mixed with the hum of Christmas music playing in the background as you eagerly waited for his next move. Fortunate for you, it didn’t take long as his mouth enclosed around one of your hardened nipples; your back arching off the floor as your hands gripped his arms.

Your breathing was becoming heavy as his hand found their way to the waistband of your leggings. In one swift move, he had your leggings and panties tugged down to your knees as you helped kick them off. “Please Chris. I need you now” you begged out, needing him to touch you or else you felt as if you would combust. 

Chris’ eyes crinkled as he brought forth a smile. “Whatevah my sweethaht wants, my sweethaht gets” he rasped out; his mouth moving to your untouched nipple as his hand grazed your inner thigh. 

The pad of his middle finger brushed over your aching clit causing you to scream out his name. He tenderly pressed down as he rubbed circles around your nub; your breathing picking up even more at the sensation of pure pleasure. You could feel him rubbing your wetness around your core before sinking a finger deep into you. “YES” you cried out as he started pumping in and out of you with ease. 

He added a second finger, his motions never stopping as his lips trailed down your torso. His mouth was mere centimeters from your clit as his warm breath fanned across it. By now, your body was on complete fire and you needed your release. As you lifted your head off the pillow, you saw the look Chris gave you and all you had to do was nod your head before his mouth connected to your mound. His fingers found your g-spot as his tongue swirled around your nub; your breathing uneven as you felt yourself start to tip over the edge. “Don’t stop baby….please don’t stop. Right there!” you spewed out as you felt your walls start to tighten around his fingers. Chris’ tongue pressed down on your clit one last time and it sent you spiraling into a fierce orgasm. Your vision blurred as you incoherently blubbered out words; Chris’ fingers helping you down from your high.   
Your skin was on fire as you felt the tingles slowly start to fade away; your chest heaving from Chris’ expertise. As you opened your eyes, you saw Chris kneeling in front of you, a wide grin plastered on his face. 

“I fahkin love watching you cum” he softly spoke as heat crept onto your cheeks. 

Without warning, you got up onto your knees and pushed Chris down onto his back; your hands making quick work of his own pants before they were fully off him. “I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much” you said between kisses as your lips trailed down his chest; stopping to swirl your tongue around each of nipples. 

Once you reached his happy trail, you started to nip tenderly at his skin; Chris’ hands tangling into your hair. Your hand grasped his rock hard cock and it felt like smooth silk in your hand. You gave him a few pumps until you noticed the pre-cum on the tip. Your tongue darted out and swirled his tip as his taste filled your mouth. 

Not wanting to prolong teasing him any longer, you swiped up the underside of his cock before fully taking him into your mouth. Bobbing up and down a few times, Chris’ grip in your hair tightened as his hips bucked up involuntarily. “Fahk me baby girl” he panted out as your hands cupped his balls. “Ok ok, you gotta stop sweethaht.”

You pulled away from his cock; Chris carefully flipping you over so you were on your back as he hovered above you. He gripped his cock in his hand; running it up and down your slit. Fuck you wanted him so bad. “Are you ready baby?” he asked and all you could do in that point is nod your head at him. 

Slowly, he entered you with ease, both of you moaning out at the feeling. “So tight and warm” he cooed into your ear. Your walls constricted around his cock, getting used to feeling so stretched. As your breathing became normal again, Chris started to move in and out of you. It was slow, sensual, and downright amazing. You had never felt so full from a man being inside you before, and Chris knew just how to rock his hips. 

His hand trailed along your thigh before he hitched it behind his back. The angle at which is cock was now hitting you made you almost instantly see stars. You felt your walls starting to tighten, and Chris must have felt it too. He picked up his pace with faster thrusts. Your nails scratched lightly down his back before you saw stars. Screaming out his name you could just barely register his hips falter, then still as your name left his mouth; both of you riding out your highs together. 

Chris’ arms supported himself above you so he didn’t crush you; both of your breaths fanning each-other’s faces as your breathing slowly returned to normal. Each of you had a coat of sweat covering your body as you glanced lovingly into each-other’s eyes. 

“I love you Chris” you said with a smile on your face. 

“I love you too Y/N” he replied with his own smile. 

~~~

It was Christmas morning and you and Chris woke up extra early; a shower was a must after last night’s adventure. You had forgone breakfast as Chris told you his mom would have plenty of food at her house. 

The two of you made the multiple trips out to his car to load up the gifts and cookies you made from yesterday before heading over to Lisa’s house for the day. 

Christmas music was playing quietly in the car; your hand entwined with Chris’ as he drove the short distance. Looking out at the beautiful scenery of snow, your mind drifted to the night before; your cheeks turning a light crimson of blush. You and Chris had not fucked, not screwed, but made love and as cliché as it sounds, it was magical. 

“What are ya daydreamin’ about over there sweethaht” Chris’ voice broke through your thoughts as your face flushed even warmer. 

“Last night” you said softly as you peered at him through your long lashes. Chris squeezed your hand as he turned to face you; a smile appearing on his face. 

“And exactly what part about last night?” he asked, his voice husky sending shockwaves to your core. 

“The part where we made love” you started to softly say, before your voice turned sultry, “where your tongue tasted every inch of me, when your cock was inside of me.”

You watched as his grip on the steering wheel became tight; his knuckles turning white as he shifted in his seat. 

“Fahk sweethaht, give a guy a warnin’ here” he replied; his Boston accent as thick as ever, turning you on more. 

Leaning over the console of the car, you whispered into his ear, “I was hoping for a repeat tonight.”

Chris gave you his classic grin before he replied. “Now that is a promise I can keep.”

Luckily, the two of you made it to Lisa’s without any accidents; Scott greeting you as you pulled up and helping you unload presents and cookies. 

“Uncle Cwis!!!” Miles shrieked as you both walked in the door; Miles latching onto Chris’ leg causing you to smile at the sweet embrace. 

“Hey buddy, are you ready for some presents!” Chris asked, Miles jumping up and down. You missed having that much energy as a kid as you watched how excited he was. 

“Yes yes yes!!!!” Miles screamed as he ran into the living room. 

You took off your coat and Chris graciously took it from you, giving you a loving peck on the lips before moving deeper into the house. Walking into the kitchen, you saw Lisa   
with her apron on. As usual, food littered the counter and you couldn’t help but let out a giggle. 

“Is there anything you need help with Lisa?” you asked softly, not wanting to startle her. 

Lisa turned to face you, returning your smile. “No, but thank you honey. I’m actually just finished here. We can head into the living room with everyone else and get started on the presents. I know the kids, Chris included, are ready for them.”

Lisa took off her apron, walking over to you and wrapping you in her arms. “Merry Christmas Y/N” she said before she let go, her hands resting on your arms. 

You gave her a bright smile as happiness shone through your eyes. “Merry Christmas Lisa. Thank you for having me.”

“Oh nonsense honey, your family now whether you like it or not” she replied with a laugh. 

Your heart expanded at her words; not having any family of your own, this meant the world to you. Opening your arms, you wrapped her back up as you tried your best to hold   
back your tears. You knew the holidays would be rough, especially since this was the first year without your grandparents. It meant everything to you to be accepted as part of   
someone else’s family. 

Gathering into the living room, you took a seat next to Chris on the couch as Scott sat on the other end. The children and Shanna were on the floor closest to the presents; Carly and Lisa on the other couch. 

Presents were being torn open left and right; shrieks, laughter, and the hum of Christmas music filled the room. You were pleasantly surprised by the gifts you had received; most of them book related. 

You had received a book style tissue box, which would go great in your shop. A set of literary candles with the smells of rose and rain water from Jane Eyre, and lilac and lily from Pride and Prejudice; you couldn’t wait to light those while taking a bubble bath. You had also received a Pride and Prejudice illustrated scarf; words from the book made up the scarf and you absolutely adored it.

“Merry Christmas gorgeous” Chris whispered into your ear as he held out a box. You’re eyebrows quirked together as you didn’t expect another gift from him. He laughed lightly at your expression. “It’s your Santa present” he stated with a grin. 

The box was black velvet, and wasn’t wrapped. Your heart immediately started to race, knowing this must have been jewelry. Opening it with caution, you let out a loud gasp. Inside lay a bracelet, a matching bracelet to the necklace you owned; the ones your grandparents had gotten for you, your favorite piece of jewelry you owned. “Chris” you breathed out, still in shock. “It’s beautiful.” It matched your necklace perfectly; black flowers lined together; diamonds outlining the flowers. 

Chris reached to take the bracelet out and delicately placed it over your wrist. “I know how much that necklace means to you, and I thought you would maybe like something to pair it with.”

You squealed out in happiness as your arms rang around his neck and pulled him closely to you. “It’s perfect. Thank you!”

“Anything for you baby” he whispered into your ear as his hands rubbed up and down your back. You couldn’t possibly think today could get better, but then you remembered you had your own “Santa” gift to give to Chris. 

You gave Chris a wink as you pulled away from him; running to get the envelope you had stashed in your purse. 

As you returned from grabbing the envelope, everyone in the living room fell silent as they watched you sit down beside Chris. Little did Chris know, every single person here knew what was in the envelope and they all couldn’t wait to see his expression. 

“Merry Christmas baby” you stated as you handed over the envelope. He looked into your eyes with his own curious ones before taking the envelope from your hand.   
Chris opened the enveloped, taking out the slip of paper. “NO FUCKIN’ WAY!” he shrieked; Miles’ giggling on the floor at Chris’ choice of words. “How…how the hell did you manage this?” he asked as he turned to face you. 

“Let’s just say, a certain someone was very happy their grandson got to meet Captain America at the grand opening of my shop” you stated with a shrug. Chris was holding a suite ticket to tomorrows New England Patriots game. 

“Did you all know about this?” Chris asked as he glanced around the living room; everyone erupting into a fit of laughter. 

“Of course we knew about it doofus. Who do you think is coming with you tomorrow?” Scott asked as he gave a punch to Chris’ arm. 

Chris didn’t take his eyes off you as Scott spoke; his left hand stroking your thigh. “Are you serious? The entire family is coming?” he asked; eyebrows raised.   
“Yes” you nodded as you placed your hand atop his. “Everyone here will be joining us tomorrow in the suite.”

Without hesitation, he cupped your cheeks in his large warm hands as his lips pressed against yours. The kiss was short lived on your part, but you were after all in front of his entire family. 

“I love you” he breathed out as his breath fanned your face. 

Smiling at him, you bit our lower lip as your yes darted between his. “I love you too Chris.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading my story guys!! I'm also on Tumblr, and I have a LOT more imagines and one-shots on that blog....mostly smut!! Check it out and give me a follow...http://my-emotional-self.tumblr.com/

The sun shone bright through your bedroom window; the snow covered lawn glaring into the darkness of your bedroom. Looking at the clock, you realized it was only 7 in the morning. 

Groaning, your head fell back onto the pillow as you did not want to get up quite yet; but your eyes were wide awake. Glancing at the ceiling, your mind drifted back to yesterday and the wonderful Christmas you had with Chris and his family. A smile graced your lips as you felt full with happiness. 

Turning your head, you noticed Chris was dead to the world, fast asleep on his back; the blanket lying across his torso showed off his brilliant chiseled chest. You were, without a doubt, going to miss him so much when he left in a mere two weeks to start filming the next Avengers film. 

Your core started to tingle as you thought back to Christmas Eve night and the wonderful orgasms Chris brought onto you. Biting your lip, your hand reached under the covers and onto a very hardened member of Chris. 

Reaching into the waistband of his boxers, you started to lightly rub up and down his thick length as you held your breath. Chris moaned next to you but didn’t move from his position as his eyes remained closed. A few more pumps and you decided to take it further. 

You wiggled under the covers and situated yourself carefully over Chris. Grasping his waistband of his boxers, you slowly pulled them down; his cock springing free. Once you had him where you wanted him, you licked a long strip up the understand and paused; nothing. You decided to continue your way, this time taking him fully into your mouth. Bobbing your head, your made sure to swirl your tongue around his tip each time your mouth came that way. Chris kept on moaning as your mouth worked him; his pre-cum salting its way into your mouth. 

Chris’ hips jerked forward as an animalistic growl left his mouth. “Fahkin’ hell sweethaht” he rasped out; his voice shooting electricity straight to your aching core which caused you to moan around his dick. He quickly pulled the covers away from your head and you stilled; his cock fully seated inside your mouth as your eyes connected. 

Letting his dick go from your mouth, you shimmied your way up his body as your lips connected with his. Chris’ hands gripped your thighs as you ground down onto him, becoming even more wet. “I need you” you breathed out as you disconnected your lips. 

Chris didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly hitched his fingers into your panties, removing them with ease before removing his own. “Are you good to go?” he husked out as his hands gripped your ass. You moaned at the sensation as you nodded your head at him, your lip caught between your teeth. His fingers quickly found your core as he coated your slick around. “Fahk yes you are” he said before teasing your entrance with his long fingers. 

You took the liberty to be in command as you grasped his cock, teasing it between your folds before finally sinking down onto him. Your moans mixed together filled the room as he was fully sheathed inside of you. You felt so full with him inside you as your walls constricted. 

Taking a few deep breaths to calm your breathing, your hips started moving up and down; riding him in a slow motion as his hands gripped your hips. Your eyes were locked tight onto his; your hands splayed out on his chest. “You look so beautiful riding my cock” Chris groaned out. 

Your hips lifted then sunk down faster and faster as your head rolled back; your mouth agape. The fullness you felt was so fulfilling as you felt your toes start to curl; the coil in your belly starting to tighten. “Fuck Chris I’m close!” you cried out. 

The sexual god that Chris was knew just what to do. His fingers found your clit and you instantly cried out, seeing stars as your orgasm washed over you. Your body became immobile as your high took over. Chris took command of your hips as he thrust up into you before you felt his hot seed seep into your core. 

Your body bent down on its own; Chris circling his arms around your back as you came down from your highs together. “I wouldn’t mind getting woken up like that every mornin’” Chris chuckled out; your body bouncing from his laughter. 

Giving his neck a quick bite, you pulled away from him to gaze into those beautiful cerulean eyes of his. “Well good morning to you too” you said with a smirk of your own. “Are you ready for the game today?”

His eyebrows rose at your question, “Am I ready for the New England Patriots game in a suite that my beautiful girlfriend got me? Ahh, hell fahkin yes!” he bellowed out as he raised a fist into the air. 

You couldn’t contain the laughter that escaped you, even though his cock was fully situated inside you. “Well good. Cause you’ll have to explain the game to me!”   
Chris gave you a wary look as if you had grown two heads. “Hey, I’m a romantic, I’m not a big sports person” you stated with a shrug. 

“We will have to fix that now won’t we? Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll start breakfast?” he asked, your stomach doing somersaults at the thought of food.   
You gave him a quick nod and pecked his lips before you got off him; whimpering at the thought of not feeling as full without him situated deep inside you. He gave your ass a quick smack and you yelped before racing off to your bathroom completely naked. 

The scalding hot water did wonders for you and your aching muscles. With the sexy workout from last night and this morning, your muscles truly needed this. Lathering the shampoo into your hair, you hummed to a song in pure bliss. If this was the life you would be enjoying with Chris, you could surly get used to it. Naturally he would be gone in a few short weeks, but your relationship with him was strong to say the least; you felt like you could get through anything with him. 

After rinsing out the remaining shampoo and conditioner from your hair, you got out of the shower. Your body involuntarily shivered from the lack of heat of the shower as you reached for your towel. You quickly dried off before heading to your bedroom to get dressed; moaning at the smell of the delicious food wafting from your kitchen. 

You put on a pair of skinny jeans before slipping on a New England Patriots t-shirt you had bought just for today. Sure, you didn’t know much about football, but you knew Chris   
could fill you in. Plus, his look when he saw the tickets was exactly what you were hoping for anyways. 

Dodger barked at you from the bedroom as you ambled out of the closet. “What is your Daddy up to down there huh boy?” You asked as you scratched his head, letting him give you kisses all over your clean face. 

Both you and Dodger rushed downstairs as you came to a sudden halt in the kitchen. There, in front of you stood Chris, completely naked as he flipped pancakes; an audible gasp leaving your now agape mouth. 

Chris turned to you, smirking that gorgeous side smirk of his. “What?” he asked as if it was no big deal to be standing naked in your kitchen. Of course it wasn’t, you just weren’t expecting in. 

“N-nothing” you started to say, “I just wasn’t expecting you and all your naked glory.”

He chuckled back to you before speaking again, “Coffee’s done.”

You silently screamed at the thought of coffee as you walked over to pour yourself a glass. 

“Love the shirt baby girl, but I’ve got something extra special for you to wear today” Chris said as you sat yourself down on the barstool; Chris plating you pancakes and bacon as your stomach rumbled at the smell and sight. Damn this man can cook!

Raising your eyebrows to him you asked, ‘And what would that be?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see. Ma is bringin’ it to the game today.”

~~~

Security escorted us to the suite; Chris wearing his NASA baseball cap along with his Brady jersey. Naturally, you had to make a little bit of fun of him for his love of Tom Brady. You had even asked if he would go all fangirl over him if he met him; he said yes of course. 

As you made it to the suite, Chris opened the door, a whistle escaping your lips. “Damn” you gushed out as you took in the room. There was everything you could dream of in here; couches, tables, chairs, fridges and televisions. Beer and appetizers lined one table against the wall and you just knew it would be a fun day. 

Luckily for you, Chris had explained the basics of the game to you on the car ride here. You had to admit, it was a pretty sweet getup. 

Chris pulled you into his arms, kissing your head lightly as you inhaled his special scent. You loved the way he smelt, feeling as if you could never get enough of it. “You know I love you right?” Chris asked. 

A small smile appeared on your lips as you gazed up at him, his soft eyes staring into yours. “I sure hope you love me” you replied with a slight giggle. 

Chris shook his head before having it fall back on his shoulders. “You’re killin’ me here.”

You stuck out your tongue and he caught you doing so, smacking your ass in return. “Hey, put that thing back in your mouth unless you plan on using it.”

A devious smirk graced your lips. “Oh trust me, I plan on using it right about……here” you said as your hand cupped his semi-hard on. 

Chris’ deep growl filled the room and you wanted nothing more than to strip him here and now and jump his bones; but his family chose that exact moment to walk into the room. 

“Damn Y/N, you did good!” Scott exclaimed as he came marching into the room; Lisa, Shanna and Carly hot on his heels. 

“Thanks Scott. I did it all for this goofball right here” you said patting Chris’ chest. 

Lisa strolled over in your direction, her arms instantly wrapping around you. “You are so good for him. Please don’t ever leave him. I know he would be lost without you” she whispered into your ear as you held onto her dearly. 

Tears almost threatened to slip past your eyes, but you stayed strong for once. “I don’t plan on it.”

She released you, pulling out something from her bag. Lisa held up the Brady jersey and you squealed in excitement. “Now I’ll look like a real fan!!”

The game against the Denver Broncos went better than you had hoped for. As you continued to watch, you slowly started to understand just how the game worked. It was still confusing at some points; but all that mattered was how excited Chris was. Just being able to watch him and see how happy he was, you knew it was worth it right there. 

~~~

The following week flew by in a flash. Your shop was busy with the after holiday rush, people using their gift cards and needing that much needed coffee for extra shopping trips.   
Chris had spent most of his time at the gym, preparing for his upcoming role for his new Avengers film that he would be leaving in the first week of January. You didn’t want to dwell on the thought of him leaving, as you knew it would hurt your heart that much more; so you threw yourself into work. 

Before you knew it, New Year’s Eve was here and you found yourself in one of the most gorgeous hotel rooms you had ever been in. Robert graciously blocked out a bunch of rooms at The Plaza Hotel in New York City months in advance, and that was where you were getting ready. Robert’s NYE party was being held in the hotel in the Ballroom; many of the partygoers staying here at this hotel. 

It honestly felt as if you were royalty; the furnishings of the room were finished with gold trim and detail. The bathroom had a very spacious walk in shower, but you were dying to soak your body in the ginormous whirlpool tub. Hopefully after the party you would get to divulge in the luxury. 

Your hair was loosely curled; your makeup minimal yet beautiful. As you slipped on your favorite necklace, the one your grandparents gave you, a smile was brought to your face. You hoped they would be proud of you; with how far you had come on your own and your achievements. Holding back the tears, you clasped the matching bracelet that Chris got you onto your wrist. 

Looking in the mirror, you didn’t even recognize yourself. You were the type to wear comfortable clothing; jeans and t-shirts or sweaters and leggings. But now, there was an elegant woman standing before you, staring back at you. Your dress was black and hugged your curves; stopping right at your knees; intricate lace detail covered the entire dress and stopped at your elbows. 

Taking a deep breath, you opened the door to bathroom and stepped cautiously into the living room of the suite; Chris sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone.   
“Hey handsome” you softly spoke, catching Chris’ attention. He snapped his head up and you could hear the intake of breath on his end. His eyes went wide as his lips parted as he scanned your body. Biting your lip, you felt your face to heat up from his intense glare. 

“Fahk me!” he exclaimed as he stood up. “You look so damn beautiful!”

A soft chuckle let loose from your mouth; Chris’ hands resting on your shoulders. “How did I become so lucky to get someone as beautiful, intelligent, and compassionate as   
you?” Chris asked. 

“Well, you sweet charm and smooth moves won you over Mr. Evans” you stated with a wink; Chris shaking his head with a grin plastered to his face. 

“Shall we?” Chris asked as he held out his arm for you to take. 

“We shall” you replied, hooking your hand around his elbow as he led the way to the ballroom. 

~~~

The party was in full swing. The food was divine, the champagne flowed and a DJ turned out the best music. 

“I’m so happy you came Y/N. I have been dying to meet you ever since Chris first mentioned you” Scarlet voice loudly over the beat of the music as she sat next to you at the table. 

“When Robert Downey Jr. shows up at your small mom and pop shop and personally invites you to his New Year’s Eve party, well, lets just say I couldn’t say no” you giggled out, the champagne making you giggling and loose. 

“I’ve never seen him so happy before” she mentioned, your head snapping to her direction as she stared at Chris with a smile. Chris had been chatting with Mark Ruffalo and Anthony Mackie a few tables away, his own drink in hand. You knew Chris and Scarlet had stared in many films before, so you knew they were close friends. But her words threw you off a bit. 

As you took a sip of champagne, your eyebrows furrowed together. “Really?” you asked, setting your drink back onto the table. “Not even with family or past girlfriends?”  
Scarlet turned to you, giving you a ‘come on’ look. “Of course he’s been happy before. But this” she said motioning her hand towards Chris, “this is WAY different. I’ve known Chris for years, and I can tell when he’s happy. His family makes him happy, some of his past girlfriends kinda made him happy. But right now, he’s more than happy, he’s ecstatic. And I know it’s all because of you.”

Your heart warmed as her words sunk into your mind. Scarlet was a good friend who knew him for years, so she had a pretty good understanding of Chris and what he felt. Her words struck you and you believed her 100%. 

“You think so?” you asked as your head turned back to view Chris. He was laughing, the kind of laugh that shakes your whole body. 

Scarlet placed her hand on your wrist, diverting your attention from Chris. “Trust me Y/N. It’s all because of you” she declared firmly. 

You could see the sincerity in her eyes, and knew from that moment on, Scarlet was someone you could believe and trust. “Thank you Scarlet” you said warmly.   
“Now, enough of this mushy business lets dance!” she hollered, pulling you up from your seat and dragging you to the dance floor. 

Fifth Harmony’s “Work From Home” came over the speakers, immediately putting you into the dance mood as you worked your way through the throng of people. Your hips shook back and forth; hands raised in the air as you sang the song; Scarlet mimicking you. It felt great to let loose and have a good time, especially amongst like people of Chris, knowing you didn’t have to hide your relationship with him. 

Dance song after dance song boomed over the speakers as you continued shimmying and swaying your hips to the music with Scarlet. Every once and awhile your eyes would glance around the room to find Chris staring at you; a devious smirk gracing his lips. The last time your eyes met his, he loosened the tie around his neck as his eyes turned almost fully black with lust. 

“I need something to drink!” you yelled to Scarlet as you fanned your face. She smiled at you, shooing you to the table as you grabbed your glass of champagne and downed it. You felt someone come up behind you, their hands gripping your hips and you knew it was Chris. 

“Having fun out there with Scarlet?” he husked into your ear, his breath tickling you. His hands gripped your hips tighter as he pulled you back into him and you could feel his   
evident hard on straining against his pants. 

“Not as much fun as you’re having watching me” you replied as you let your head rest on his shoulder behind you. Chris growled into your ear and you couldn’t help the moan that escaped your mouth. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me sweethaht. The way you’re movin’ your hips out there. Fahk, I just want to take you back to the room and have my way with you.”

Damn him and his sexy voice. You clit throbbed as he spoke each word, wanting nothing more than him having his way with you too. “Mmmmmm, soon my love” you declared as your hand reached up behind you and cupped the back of his neck. 

At that moment, Elvis Presley’s “Can’t Help Falling in Love” started playing. It was one of your favorite songs, remembering your grandparents dancing to it each time it came over the radio, or was playing at any event. 

“May I have this dance?” Chris asked as he let go of your hips and spun you to face him. 

Nibbling on your lower lip, you nodded your head as he took your hand and led you to the dance floor. Chris gently placed one hand on your lower back, placing his other hand with yours. He swayed you back and forth, moving elegantly and with ease; your eyes never leaving contact with each other. 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you” Chris sang to with the song; your heart pounding in your chest. At this moment, you felt so much love for him and you could feel how much he loved you too as he held you close, singing to you. 

As the song came to an end, the DJ got on the microphone to announce the New Year countdown was just about to start. You gripped Chris’ arms with excitement as the countdown started. 

“10…9…8…7….6” the DJ counted down as everyone chimed in with him. “5…4…3…2…1!”

Chris gave you a sly smile before pressing his lips to yours; his love pouring into the kiss as your hands gripped his neck for support. You nibbled on his lower lip causing his grip on your hips to tighten, pulling you closer to him as you felt his member press to your belly. 

Here you were, surrounded by hundreds of people, many of them actors and in the entertainment business, but as your passionate kiss continued you with Chris, it was as if everybody faded around you. As you hungrily kissed him back, there was nothing else in the world, just Chris and you. 

“Happy New Year Y/N” Chris said after pulling away from the kiss, which you didn’t want to end. 

“Happy New Year Chris” you chimed back with a smile. 

“What do you say about taking this little party back to our room?” he asked with a quirk of his eyebrows. 

Blush crept onto your cheeks as you nibbled your lower lip. “Yes please” you breathed out, Chris taking your hand and leading you out of the ballroom and towards the elevators. 

~~~

Chris held the door open to your room as you entered, but you didn’t make it far. The entire room was lit with candles; rose petals scattered along the floor. Your mouth dropped as you took in the view, your head turning to Chris as your eyebrows raised curiously. 

“Happy New Year’s Y/N” he stated as he closed the door. He took your hand in his as he led you to the bathroom. The whirlpool was already filled with water, bubbles, and rose   
petals as more candles lit the room with mood lighting. 

“When….when did you have all this done?” you asked in surprise, dipping your hand into the water. Fuck it was the perfect temperature and you had to hold yourself back from just diving right in. 

“I have my ways” Chris replied with a small chuckle. “Here, let me help you out of this stunning dress.” 

He came up behind you, his hands sliding your zipper down with ease as he helped you out of your dress. You stood there in your matching lace bra and panties before you felt his fingers on your back. He unclasped your bra with ease and slid it down your bare arms; goosebumps forming on your skin at his sensitive touch. Chris turned you around to   
face him as he hitched his fingers into your panties, sliding them down next. 

“Why don’t you get in the tub? I’ll join you in a minute” he said before giving your forehead a kiss and heading back out the door. 

You quickly put your hair into a bun at the top of your head before sinking down into the deliciously warm water. Moaning at the feel, you rested your arms on the side of the whirlpool; the scent of the rose petals invading your nose. This felt like absolute heaven; all that was missing was Chris. 

Not having to wait long, Chris re-emerged walking into the bathroom, butt naked. Now THIS was heaven! You repositioned yourself in the tub so he could sneak in behind you. As he became fully seated in the tub, you rested your back against his chest, letting out a content sigh. 

“Did you have a good night sweethaht?” he asked quietly into your ear and all you could do was nod at him. You felt so relaxed at this point and you didn’t want it to end. Chris chuckled behind you, “good, I’m glad.”

Chris’ hands started to caress your arms as his lips made contact with your neck. The sensations of the warm water, Chris’ hands on you, along with his lips sent you into overdrive as you felt it deep in your core. “MMmmmmm, that feels nice” you breathed out as his lips kept their assault on your neck. 

Before long, those kisses turned into suckles and nibbles as his hands massaged your breasts; his fingers pinching lightly at your pert nipples. Your breathing started to become ragged almost instantly at his ministrations. You placed your hands on his thighs, gripping them tightly each time he nibbled onto your neck. 

“Tell me what you want sweethaht” he husked out as your clit throbbed, needing his touch. Your chest heaved; the bubbles in the water started to dissipate. 

“You” you panted out, “I need you Chris. I need you to touch me.”

It was all the encouragement he needed as he slid his right hand from your breast and down to your core. “FUCK YES” you howled out as he cupped your sex. His fingers teased your clit, putting light pressure on it before he gave you a quick pinch. You jerked in shock before moaning out. At first you thought it hurt, but you realized it was just intense pleasure. “More” you panted out as your fingers scratched lightly at his thighs. Chris took the initiative to plunge a finger into your core, your hips jerking up. 

“You like that baby girl. You like my fingers deep in your pussy?” Chris growled out. Fuck, his dirty talk was such a fucking turn on, you felt like you were going to explode.   
“Yes Chris. I fucking love it” you moaned out as he continued to fuck you with his finger. He quickly added a second digit as his left hand skimmed down your stomach and to your nub. 

Your head dug into his shoulder as his fingers continued; your toes starting to curl as you felt the coil tighten in your belly. “I’m….I’m close Chris!” you shrieked. Chris curled his fingers, hitting your g-spot and you instantly saw stars as you screamed his name. The pressure he applied on your clit decreased as you rode out your high; the bubbles now almost completely gone from the water.

Your breathing regained to normal as Chris removed his fingers from you, letting you calm down as his hands found their way to your shoulders. How could he be so perfect at everything he does? Your brain could not comprehend just how perfect he was, at everything he did. 

Without hesitation, you maneuvered yourself around so you were facing Chris. Your hands found his legs and pushed them together so you could straddle him as your lips found his. As you both parted your lips, you hooked your left hand around his neck as your right hand grasped his hard thick cock. 

Lining him up at your slit, you sunk down onto him as you both moaned into each other’s mouths. You gave yourself a minute to adjust to his size as you continued your heated kiss. You had never had sex in the water before and you hoped you didn’t slip and hurt yourself or Chris. 

Your feet found the bottom of the tub as you started to ride him; water sloshed onto the tile of the bathroom floor but you didn’t care, it felt so good to be filled by him. Your eyes were connected as you continued to ride him. Chris jerked his hips, meeting you thrust for thrust. It didn’t take long before you felt another orgasm approaching you. 

“Cum with me!” Chris practically demanded and you wanted to give him what he asked. You nodded your head, Chris reaching for your clit with his free hand. Your breath fanned his face as your foreheads connected with each other. Chris added more pressure to your clit, sending you over the edge as your inner walls contracted around his dick. You couldn’t move as this orgasm literally took the breath out of you. Chris thrust up a few more times before he stilled, his seed shooting deep to your core. 

“FAHK!” Chris roared out as his motions stilled; both of you coming down from your highs together. You loved the feeling of being physically connected with Chris, nothing compared to it. As you both regained your breathing, you lifted your hips as your hands gripped the tub for support as you got out of the water; Chris right behind you. 

He wrapped you in a towel before quickly drying himself off; smiles attached to both your faces as he picked you up and carried you to the bedroom. He placed you gently on the bed, tucking you in before he joined you. 

“I have a feeling this is going to be a great year” you quietly said with a smile. 

“I couldn’t agree more sweehaht” Chris replied as he leaned in for a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

January 5th came way too fast for your likely, but so did the next two months. Chris had left for filming the first week of January, and while you were unhappy to see him leave, work kept you quite busy. You knew owning your own business would be fun, but damn did you underestimate just how time consuming it would be. However, at this point you were happy for the distraction as Chris had been away filming the newest Avengers film. 

Skype dates, texts, and phone calls are what kept you going the majority of the time. You tried to throw yourself into work as much as humanly possible, making the days just fly by. Dodger was with you each night at your house; taking him back to Lisa’s during the day as your work consumed almost every waking moment of your day. 

It had been nearly three days since you talked to Chris on Skype, both your jobs keeping you busy; texting had been your only form of communication. While you were still nervous for him to go out filming, seeing as your relationship was still fresh, you were actually beginning to feel more calm about it with each passing day. No matter how tired the two of you were, you always made time to at least text or call.

“Y/N” Mary, your business partner called for you as you stood from your desk, going into the main room of your business. “There’s a package here for you.”

She handed it over to you ask you thanked her, heading back to your office to open it in private. It was a basic manila envelope. With your letter opener in hand, you opened the envelope, taking out the piece of paper from inside. 

My Dearest Y/N, 

Get ready for a fun filled week. Tomorrow, a car will pick you up at home, 9am to be exact. You can leave Dodger at your house, my mother will stop by to take him back to her house. Pack one week’s worth of clothing. I can’t wait to see you. 

XOXO Chris

P.S. Make sure to pack plenty of bathing suits

P.P.S Don’t even try to ask me about what is going on. I will not budge ;)

A cheerful smile broke onto your face as you wondered what your boyfriend was up to. Standing up from your chair, you made your way to Mary’s office, knocking politely to get her attention before heading inside. 

“Do you know what Chris is up to?” you asked curiously as you leaned against the door frame. 

“I know nothing” Mary said as she continued to look over paperwork on her desk. “Except that Amanda and I are to take care of things for the next week” she stated clearly, giving you a wink before returning back to your work. 

Blush crept over your face as you quietly made your way back to your office, grabbing your phone and texting Chris. 

Y/N: What are you up to huh?

Knowing he was most likely busy for a while, you dived back into your work. There was a problem with the cash register on the second floor where the bookstore was, so that kept you busy trying to fix it. You were worried you would have to call someone to come fix it, but luckily with a littler tinkering of your own, you were able to fix it. The cash register, the one Chris got you for Christmas, was your pride and joy; your most favorite possession in the whole shop; besides the first edition books he also got you of course.   
Settling down for lunch, you noticed Chris had managed to text you back. 

My Romantic Dork: Like I said in the letter, I won’t tell. But I hope you are ready for the surprise of your life ;)

Y/N: As long as it involves you, I’m ready!!!

~~~

That night as you got home from work, you suddenly felt overwhelmed. Mary insisted she had everything under control, along with Amanda, the other manager you hired. Still, it worried you being away from your business as you had only been open for four months. Uncorking a bottle of wine, you took your wine glass upstairs and got to packing on your suitcase. 

“Hhhmmmm” you muttered to yourself as you stood in your walk in closet. You didn’t know exactly where you were going, but Chris did mention to pack plenty of bathing suits; you could only guess that you would be going somewhere warm. Giving yourself a shrug, you started to pack. Tank tops, shorts, t-shirts, a few pairs of pants were among the first things you packed. Two of your favorite sundresses, along with your nicest formal dress was also packed, just in case he had some other surprises up his sleeve. Next, you went to your drawer that held your bathing suits. Without any hesitation, you took all of them and shoved them into your suitcase. After that, you grabbed enough panties and bras to last you a week, along with a few pairs of socks. 

You decided you would pack your bathroom necessities in the morning after your shower. Crawling into bed, exhausted from packing the working all day long, you cuddled up to Dodger. “I don’t know what your Daddy has planned, but either way, I’m going to miss you bud” you told Dodger as you pet his fur; his tail thumping on the bed in satisfaction.   
Grabbing your phone, you decided to text Chris before you fell asleep. 

Y/N: I’m sleepy so I’m heading to bed. I have no idea what you have planned for tomorrow, but I’m excited. I’m excited to see you soon….if that is what you have planned. I love you!

Making sure your alarm was set, you laid back into bed, snuggling into Dodger as you quickly fell asleep. You had almost an entirely dreamless sleep, except for a quick sex dream with Chris. 

As your alarm boomed, waking you up, you groaned into your pillow. “NOOOO” you wailed out, drool slipping from your lip as your eyes slowly opened. Reaching your hand over, you turned off your alarm, snuggling back into bed before jolting awake; realizing Chris had a surprise waiting for you today. 

Rushing out of bed, you took a rather fast shower before packing the rest of your necessities and hauling your bag down the stairs. After feeding Dodger, you made yourself some coffee and toast as you waited for your car to arrive. 

Chewing nervously on your nails, a knock came from your front door as you rushed to open it. 

“Hello Miss Y/L/N, I’m here to take you to the airport” the man at the door said; he was in a black suit, a town car waiting for you in the driveway. Giving Dodger a quick kiss on the head, and a scratch behind the ears, the driver took your bag as he opened the back door for you. 

Your heart was going a mile a minute; the drive seeming to take forever. While you loved surprises, they scared the hell out of you because you didn’t know what was going on, and you liked control. 

As you saw the airport come into view, your face scrunched up in confusion. “Where are we going?” you asked the driver as he bypassed the drop off area, and went straight to an area you were completely unfamiliar with. He chuckled at your question, but decided to ignore you. You sat back into your seat, trying to figure out where you were heading.   
As the driver parked, your eyes became wide, realizing what was going on. A private jet plane was sitting not fifty feet from where you parked. “No fucking way” you softly spoke to yourself; your driver getting your bag from the trunk before opening your door. 

Your jaw practically hung on the floor as you took in the private jet; not even knowing what to do at this point. 

“Right this way Miss” the driver said as his hand positioned you towards the jet. Your feet stumbled forward slowly but surely, finally remembering how to walk as you moved your feet forward. As you walked towards the private jet, your heart fluttered as butterflies swirled in your stomach. You truly couldn’t believe that Chris did this for you.   
With shaky hands, you gripped the railings of the staircase as you made your way up the steps. 

“Welcome aboard. You can go ahead and take a seat. The weather looks like we will make out destination on time” the Captain greeted you as you walked inside. 

No words came to your mind as you just nodded your head at him, turning to your right and heading down the short aisle, finding a seat at a table to take. 

The flight attendant stopped to give you a glass of champagne and a gracious smile before taking her seat towards the front of the cabin. 

“This is the Captain speaking; it looks like clear whether all the way to our destination. We should be there in rough 4 hours and 45 minutes. We will take off in approximately 10 minutes.”

Your mind raced as you tried to figure out where you were going. Grasping the champagne flute, you took a long sip before placing it back on the table. 

Someone clearing their throat broke you from your thoughts as you turned around in your seat. Squealing rather embarrassingly loud, you unbuckled your belt and jumped into the arms of Chris as he graciously held you. 

“Mmmmmm, I missed you sweethaht” he said as he held you close to him. 

“CHRIS!!!!” you squealed out as he swung you to and fro. “How…..what…..when?” you stuttered out as he let you back down on your feet. 

Chris chuckled at your lack of words; his eyes locked on yours. “We had a little over one week off of filming, so I decided to surprise you with a trip” he said before leaning forward and capturing your lips with his. 

The kiss was soft, sensual, and your damn favorite kind as he took your breath away. His tongue quickly invaded your mouth, dancing with yours as tingles fell over your body.   
“We should probably get seated” Chris said breaking away from the kiss. 

Keeping your eyes closed as you reveled in the kiss, you nodded your head, “You’re right. We should.”

Chris helped you back down into your seat, buckling your seat belt before sitting across from you and buckling his own. The flight attendant came forth one more time, filling   
each of your champagne glasses one more time. 

“To new beginnings” Chris said as he raised his glass in the air. 

A smile washed over your face, memories of your first dinner together back in Sudbury as he made the same toast back then. “To new beginnings” you toasted back, your glasses clinking together before you each took a generous sip. 

The two of you quickly caught up on time lost, the conversation flowing freely as the plane took off and was in the air in no time. 

~~~

Four hours later, you found yourself curled up into Chris’ side, waken from a nap as you stretched your muscles; moaning at the feeling. 

“Fahk I’ve missed that sound” Chris cooed next to you, causing you to giggle. 

“Well, if you tell me where we are headed, I’ll moan all the damn time” you winked at him as you sat up from your seat; your back and neck cracking. Damn that felt good!  
“Do you really want to know?” Chris asked as he cocked his eyebrows upwards. 

Gently poking his sides, you let out a chuckle, “Yes I want to know where we are going!”

“Alright alright! I give” he said as he took his hands in yours. “I know your dream vacation is someplace like Bali, but it’s such a long flight and I didn’t have much of a time frame to work with. So, instead, in a matter of minutes, we will be landing in Aruba.”

Your eyebrows rose at his words, not even comprehending what he was saying. Aruba. A-fucking-ruba!!!! No way!!! The fact that he even remembered what your dream vacation was, was enough to blow your mind. That was months ago that you had mentioned that, let alone that he remembered. Your heart fluttered, knowing that for the next week, you and Chris would be alone and enjoying your first ever vacation together. 

“I can’t believe you” you croaked out, your hand hiding your smirk as you shook your head. Reaching across the table, you clasped Chris’ hand in yours, squeezing it gently as you   
gazed into his cerulean eyes.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We will be landing in a few short minutes, so please buckle your seatbelts and enjoy your vacation.”

Giving Chris one more squeeze, you buckled up your seatbelt; a sparkling smile gracing your face as the plane landed on the ground; your vacation just beginning.


	13. Chapter 13

“I can’t believe you did that” you stated as your hand was gripped tightly with Chris’. 

He was looking out the window of the car as you both were in the backseat, driving to your location, before turning to look at you; his brows crinkled together, a curious look on his face. 

“And what exactly did I do?” he asked with a smirk on his face. 

Gently hitting him on the chest with your palm, you shook your head at him. “A private plane!”

His head rolled back as he grabbed his chest, a barking laughter escaping his mouth; your favorite kind of laughter ever emitted from him. “Alright, I know it may have been a bit over the top, but I wanted to spoil you. You’re mah girl and I love you.”

You felt your face begin to get hot, him calling you his girl along with that damn Boston accent you missed so much. Leaning forward, you took his bottom lip between your teeth, giving him it a small nibble as your eyes were locked onto his. Chris’ eyes narrowed as a small growl escaped his throat; it was obvious he was trying to be quiet because of the driver. 

Giving his lip a quick suck, you let it go with a pop, glancing up at Chris through your eyelashes. “Sorry” you began to say in a hushed whisper, “I just really missed you.”

“Sweethaht, you have no fahkin idea just how much I missed you too” Chris rasped out before his lips met yours in a chaste kiss. 

The driver cleared his throat, the two of you turning in his direction. “Sorry to bother you folks, but we are here.”

Your eyes went wide as you started to wiggle in your seat. Chris didn’t give you any idea about where you would be staying, and now you finally knew. As the driver turned off the main road, your location of where you were staying was revealed. A sign saying “The Old Man & The Sea” came into view; your giddiness becoming more evident as Chris chuckled next to you. 

The resort was breathtaking to say the least; and damn near exactly what you described to Chris as a dream vacation back on your road trip many months ago. 

Chris checked into the hotel and soon, one of the hotel staff was escorting you to your very own bungalow over the water; your facial expressions giving away just how damn excited you were. 

There were many bungalows on the water, but Chris managed to get one on the very end so it was a bit more secluded from the rest. 

“Please, enjoy your stay and don’t hesitate to call us with anything” the hotel employee declared with a dazzling smile. Chris tipped the man as you continued to walk through the bungalow. It was one large room, almost every wall had glass doors so you could see the view of the ocean. The large king size bed had a white canopy over the top. Opening the doors that led to your own private balcony, you noticed there was a hammock and it took all your constraint to hold back a loud giggle. 

Rushing over to it, you opened up the hammock and settled in as the bright sun beat down on your body. You had never been on a vacation like this in your life, let alone a romantic vacation with any boyfriend. As your heart rate began to calm from all the surprises of the day, you took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air and salt water as birds chirped from high above. 

Chris’ laughter broke you from your daydream as you turned in the hammock to face him; your hands shielding your eyes from the blazing sun. “What do you think sweethaht?”  
“Mmmmm…I think I could get used to this” you replied. “This is paradise.”

“Indeed it is, but anything is paradise to me as long as I’m with you” he stated causing you to burst into a fit of laughter. 

“You….are…..so….damn….cheesy” you spoke through your laughter fit, trying to catch your breath. “I love you…so fucking much Chris, especially….your cheesy lines. They melt my heart.”

Struggling a bit, you finally broke free from the hammock as you walked up to Chris; your hands wrapping around his torso as your head dug into his chest. “You better love my damn cheesy lines” he chortled as he gripped his hands around your thighs, picking you up as your legs engrossed his hips. 

“Trust me Chris, I do.”

~~~

That first evening and next day you were on vacation, it was decided the two of you would relax and spend some quality time together. Swimming in the ocean right off your bungalow and naps in the hammock pretty much captured the most of a relaxing day for you. 

The food was delicious here as you ordered room service the first two days; not really wanting to venture out quite yet; you and Chris practically joined at the hips that first day.   
On your second full day of vacation, you were woken up by rough fingers trailing on your naked back. “Mmmmm, just a few more minutes please” you begged into the pillow, not wanting to wake up just yet. 

“Get up sweethaht, I have a surprise planned for you” Chris cooed into your ear in a soft voice; tingles shooting up and down your spine from his remarkable fingers. Right now, you just wanted sleep….and his fingers somewhere else. 

“Another surprise?” you asked in a groggy voice as you slowly sat up in bed. “Damn Chris, what else do you have hidden up your sleeve?”

Chris had to battle with your sleepy form, resorting to tickling you before you managed to concede and get up from bed. He told you to wear a bathing suit and a cover up for today’s adventure. Scrambling to your bag of luggage, you pulled out one of your bathing suits, and a white see through cover up to go with it. 

Walking along the beach with your hand clasped in Chris’, you came up to a pier that held some boats. Confused, you continued walking before Chris stopped in front of a small catamaran boat with a large sail. 

“What’s all this?” you asked Chris, a slight smile appearing on your lips. 

“It’s a champagne breakfast and lunch cruise….with snorkeling” Chris replied. You instantly started jumping up and down with excitement; snorkeling was always on your bucket list of things to do! “They usually do it with groups of people, but I asked for a private cruise.”

Your jaw dropped realizing that not only Chris must have spent a lot of time planning this, but also a lot of money. 

“Chris, while I love being spoiled, I don’t want you to go way overboard here. I mean, the private plane, the bungalow, and now a private cruise” you began to say but Chris quickly hushed you with a searing kiss, his hands cupping your face to tilt your head up. 

“Hey, I don’t want you to think that I’m spending my last penny on this vacation. I can afford this with no problems sweethaht. I just thought it would be nice for the two of us to spend a nice vacation together.”

Well now you felt like crap. “I love it Chris, all of it. I didn’t mean for it to sound like you were wasting your money on this vacation because I truly appreciate it…and I appreciate you. So much.”

~~~

You and Chris drank champagne and ate croissants on the boat; the sun hot on your face. The view was astonishing as you cuddled with Chris, stealing kisses all morning long.   
The owner of the boat went over the basics of snorkeling before you dove into the refreshingly warm and crystal blue water. The sea life was alive as all kinds of fish swam around you; their colors breathtaking. 

Chris swam next to you, often catching him taking pictures of you with his go-pro as you continued to snorkel around the clear water. The flippers on your feet helped you swim faster, and dive deeper as you watched the fish thrive all around you. 

It was a few hours later when you and Chris determined you were starving enough to stop snorkeling. The cruise tour already had set up a nice lunch for the two of you to enjoy on the boat; sandwiches, chips, and fresh fruit along with sparkling water. 

The day had been pure bliss, and you didn’t want it to end as the boat docked; Chris helping you onto the dock as the two of you headed back to your bungalow. 

“That was, the BEST date I’ve ever been on” you squealed out with a grin; your hand tightly clasped in Chris’ grip as you bounded merrily on the beach. 

Smiles possessed both of your faces the entire walk back to the bungalow; your heart felt full as you felt at peace.

Making it back to your bungalow, you let out a deep sigh; you smelt of salt water and just wanted a nice warm shower. “I’m going to take a shower” you started to say as you stripped off your cover up, “would you like to join me?”

Chris’ eyes immediately turned dark, a sexy smirk appearing on his perfectly chiseled face. “Would I ever” he said as he stripped off his own shirt. 

The shower was made of three walls, no door, and the walls were made of bamboo. You entered first, soaking your hair in the warm water and ridding your body from the salt water. 

Chris came up behind you, his lips trailing along your shoulder from behind as you let out a soft purr. His hands grabbed the shampoo bottle before he started to lather your hair; suds falling onto your wet body as he massaged your scalp. “Fuck that feels good” you moaned out as his fingers worked their magic. 

Deciding to repay the favor, after the shampoo was rinsed from your hair, you did the same from Chris; although he did have to bend down a little bit to for your arms to reach him. 

You washed each other and it felt like such a delicate and intimate moment. Once the two of you were clean, you each stood there under the pulsating water, eyes glued to each other. “Make love to me Chris” you whispered, your voice needy but filled with passion; and that was all it took for Chris to bend down and capture yours lips with his in one of the most passionate kisses you had ever experienced in your lifetime. 

The kiss took your breath away as your arms wrapped around his neck, clinging for dear life; thinking you just might float away to the heavens if you let go. Chris managed to turn the water off while his lips were still attached to yours. Your mouth opened, begging for Chris and he knew just what you wanted. His tongue invaded your mouth with such expertise; knowing what turned you on. 

As your tongues connected, there was no battle for dominance, not with this kiss. No, this kiss was soft, sensual as your tongues danced together in a rhythmic tune. Chris’ hands trailed down your bag, igniting fire in its wake as he cupped your ass; you squealed as he lifted you up, your legs instinctually wrapping around his torso. 

Your bodies slick with water from your late afternoon shower; Chris carried you to the bed, setting you down gently as you removed your legs from around him. His lips lowered to your chin, and then lower as he nibbled his way along his neck; sealing his nibbles with a kiss afterwards. Your breathing began deep and rough, your body shuddering with each touch of his lips and hands.

You gasped as Chris’ mouth wrapped around one of your nipples; hardening it immediately as his tongue swirled around the peak. His hands trailed down your ribs as your flesh erupted into goosebumps in its wake. “I…need you….to touch…me…please” you moaned out as your clit ached to be touched. 

A deep rumble came from his chest as he switched to your untouched nipple, his hand trailing further south before finally cupping your sex. Your back arched off the bed; a breathy moan leaving your lips as his fingers teased your beating nub. 

Chris’ mouth came back up to claim your lips with his own yet again as his middle finger swirled your juices around. He swallowed another one of your moans as he plunged his lengthy finger into your pussy; the sensations too much as you shuddered around him; your legs quivering as you came hard. 

Your inner walls clenched his finger as his lips stilled; his brows furrowing at what just happened. “Did….did you just cum that fast?”

You felt your face begin to heat, feeling embarrassed as you bit your lower lip, your eyes looking anywhere but his. 

“Baby, don’t be embarrassed” he soothed out; his finger lifting your chin to look at him. 

“Its just…you turn me on so much Chris…and I’m sorry…it felt so damn good. I couldn’t contain it much longer” you said with a slight giggle, feeling more embarrassed now. 

He chuckled as you spoke, a sweet smile appearing on his lips as he shook his head in astonishment. “Sweethaht, don’t be embarrassed by that. It’s just amazing how responsive your body is to me. I love it” he remarked. 

Giggling even more, you looked down to see his member fully erect, knowing that he needed to be rewarded for giving you such a quick release. 

Pushing against his shoulders, you lay him down on the bed as you start kissing down his chest; beautiful moans that sound like music to your ears leaving his mouth. As you get to his happy trail, you stick your tongue out and lick him all the way down, until you reach the base of his cock; his legs shaking beneath you. 

Glancing up at him through your long lashes, you swirl your tongue over his tip as his salty but sweet pre-cum invades your taste buds. “Fahk, mmmm that feels good baby” he purrs out, making you want to please him more. 

You took him fully into your mouth as you hallowed your cheeks around him; his hips jerking up at your ministrations. Bobbing your head up and down, Chris tangled his hands into your hair, lightly guiding your head to the speed he wanted; getting wetter by the second with all the noises coming from his mouth. A few more bobs was all it took before he pulled you off him, “I don’t want to come in your mouth, at least not tonight sweethaht” he rasped as you slid up his body. 

“I want to try something new today” you asked with a smirk; your lower lip captured by your teeth. 

Chris lovingly gazed at you, his eye hooded before he nodded at you, leaning forward to kiss your lips tenderly yet again. 

Pulling away, you told him to sit up against the headboard and he did. His back was against the headboard, his legs out in front of him as you straddled him backwards; your   
back to his chest. 

“I have to say sweethaht, I’m lovin’ this view” he husked out as his hands caressed your ass; a giggle escaping your lips as you got situated. 

Your legs were positioned on either side of him as your hand gently grasped his cock. You teased your slit, getting him slick for your juices before sinking down onto him; your breath hitching in your throat at how full you felt in this position. 

“Fahk” Chris whispered from behind you; his hands trailing delicately along your thighs. Biting back a moan, you lifted your hips until he was almost out of you before slowly sinking back down. You did this a few more times before picking up your pace; your insides burning with desire from the new angle of this position. 

Before long, your legs began to shake as the coil in your belly started to tighten. “Baby” you moaned out, “I’m so close.”

Chris didn’t need to be told twice as his hand snaked around your front, his fingers expertly teasing your clit, rolling it back and forth between his fingers. “Cum with me” he urged into your ear; his words erupting something from deep within you. 

He started thrusting up into you as you felt your inner walls start to tighten. Between his thrusts, the angle at which his cock was hitting you, and his fingers on your clit, your vision blackened as you jolted forward; your orgasm rips through your body with intense speed; Chris following suit with you as you felt his hot seed pour into you; your name dripping from his lips in a sweet melody. 

You had never felt such a violently pleasing orgasm before, and as you came down from your high, you remembered to store this position to mind, wanting to try it again in the future. 

Chris’ arms wrapped around your torso, holding you to him as you both regained your breathing. “Fahk baby, that was hot” he panted into your ear; a smirk playing on your lips. 

As much as you didn’t want to, you raised your hips and collapsed next to him on bed. The two of you snuggled together; not wanting to let each other go. 

You both lay in bed, content as ever as your fingers twirled in his chest hair. “Thank you” you quietly spoke out, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful moment. 

“For what sweethaht?” Chris asked as his fingers traced along your spine; tingles reverberating throughout your body. 

“For everything” you answered, “this vacation. For being you and inviting me into your family. I don’t know where I would be without you.”

Your head bobbed up and down from his deep chuckle. “Y/N, as much as I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here with you, I know you would have done great on your own. Even if Dodger didn’t knock into you, and you didn’t agree to meet me for dinnah that night, I know you would still thrive on your own. Your so smart, the most intelligent woman I’ve evah met. Don’t sell yourself too short now alright? But I get what ya mean. I feel like my life wouldn’t be complete with you, like I would be lost and lonely, even if I was surrounded by a sea of people. I love you baby, more than you will evah know” he replied. 

A single tear fell down your cheek as he spoke, his words hitting you hard. Deep down, you knew that if you never met Chris, you would have been just fine. You would have continued on your way, probably meet someone else, fall in love and have kids. But your life took an unexpected turn that day in the park, and you thanked the fates for everything you had. You wouldn’t change one thing about your life, because to you, Chris was your life. 

At that moment, your stomach gurgled; the both of you laughing out together. “How about an early dinnah?” Chris asked, your stomach rumbling in response as you giggled.   
“I would love that” you responded. Sitting up from your position, you glanced back down at Chris. He looked content, a glow about him as you leaned down to give him a quick kiss before ambling to your suitcase and finding something to wear.


	14. Chapter 14

The weeklong vacation Chris surprised you with was everything you wanted, and needed. It felt good to see him after two long months, and it felt even better being in his presence for a whole week straight. Usually when two people spend every waking minute together for a period of time, they get on each other’s nerves, or fight. But not in this case. It honestly felt like you and Chris were destined for each other; made for each other. 

The following three months of his filming was even more brutal. Chris was able to come home for short weekends and there, while you also managed to fly out twice to see him on set. You were awe struck to say the least when it came to visiting him on set and seeing how everything worked. 

You had met most of his cast members previously from Robert’s New Year’s Eve party, so it was nice to see them all again also. 

After your time spent with Chris on vacation, it made you realize something. It made you realize just how much effort Chris put into your vacation, to have a good time. You really wanted to give him your own surprise, and you knew just what to do, and to give it to him on his birthday because he will be just completing filming by then. You wanted to give him something that you never gave anybody before. 

In the months between the vacation and his birthday when he would return, you had to prepare, because you knew something like this wouldn’t be too pleasant for you if you didn’t prepare. 

Business for you was going well, even better than you had imagined. Opening around the holidays, you knew you would be busy and maybe become less busy coming into the new year, but the shop stayed constantly busy; not that you were complaining. It definitely helped take your mind off things while Chris was away. 

~~~

It was Thursday, and you were busy at work as usual. Chris would be arriving home tomorrow and his birthday was Saturday. You grinned to yourself, eager to give him his birthday present because you know he would be ecstatic. 

Your phone chirped on your desk, seeing Chris had texted you. 

My Romantic Dork: Hey babe I can’t wait to see you

Smiling softly, you typed back your response. 

Y/N: I can’t wait to see you too. I also can’t wait to give you your birthday present ;)

My Romantic Dork: OOhhhh, what is it?

OOhhhh, what is it?

Y/N: Not telling you silly man 

My Romantic Dork: Aww you’re no fun!

Y/N: Trust me Chris, it will be worth it ;)

Determined to get everything done at work before you left, you stayed a bit late. You had taken the next week off work starting tomorrow, so you could spend some quality time with Chris. 

Getting home late that night, Dodger greeted you at the door happily; Lisa had dropped him off for you sometime in the early evening. 

“Hey Dodge, how’s my good boy?” you cooed dropping to your knees, giving him belly rubs and kisses as his tail wagged merrily. You loved coming home to Dodger; no matter how bad of a day you had, he always cheered you up; that was the best thing about dogs, unconditional love. 

You were still on the ground, playing around with Dodger when you heard a deep chuckle come from behind you making you yelp out in surprise. 

Dodger scurried towards the voice and you turned, noticing it was Chris. Your eyes widened in shock; damn him for surprising you again!

“WHAT!!!” you squealed as you got to your feet, racing and jumping into his arms as he caught you with ease. 

“Surprise” he chuckled out as he swirled you around; your feet no longer touching the floor as he held you. 

“But I didn’t see your car out there” you breathed out as you nuzzled your face into his warm neck; reveling in his scent that you missed so much. 

“I had Ma drop me off. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me you did Evans. I’ve miss you” you replied; your eyes locked tight on his as his grip tightened more around you. 

His eyes crinkled from a bright smile appearing on his face. Before long, his head bent down to reach your lips in a fervent kiss. A smile played on your own lips as you felt a deep growl come from Chris’ chest; your nails scratching his scalp. 

“Hungry?” you breathed out as you pulled away from his lips. 

“Very” came his reply before bending down to scoop up your legs, carrying up the stairs bridal style as you squealed in his arms. 

~~~

Friday morning you and Chris slept in as late as possible; and damn did Chris need it. You could only imagine how hard it was for him working those long hours on movie sets, especially something like the Avengers. He was beat and needed to catch up on his rest and it felt good to sleep in his arms again in your bed. 

The rest of Friday was spent as a lazy day, lounging around the house and doing laundry. It was relaxing in a sense; you loved the more domesticated days at home with Chris.   
You made a simple lunch of sandwiches and some fresh fruit before the two of you cuddled up on the couch for the rest of the day, binge watching movies. 

For dinner, you made him his favorite dish along with a bottle of wine. It was, as you could put it, a perfect day. 

~~~

Saturday morning, you cooked Chris breakfast for his birthday and showered him with kisses all morning long. Tonight, after the day’s events, you would give him his present, and you were ready. 

The afternoon started off with an Escape Room with his siblings and mom. The one the five of you ended up doing was called ‘The Retreat’ and it was a somewhat horror themed one. It was fun to say the least; everyone was having a blast. The five of you barely made it out in time, but time doesn’t matter; you beat it!

The next part of the day was to do a brewery tour at Sam Adams. You had always wanted to do a tour there so you were happy when you found out that was part of the day. Beer wasn’t something you really cared for when you first turned 21, but overtime, you started liking it and that was definitely something you wanted to do more often was go to   
brewery’s.

The five of you also ate a late lunch at the brewery while downing some good old fashion beer. Overall, it was a great day and Chris always had a smile on his face; which is something you always wanted to strive for. He deserved to be happy; he was a terrific man and worked hard. 

“Are you ready for your present from me?” you whispered into his ear after the two of you got back into your car; your tongue coming out to lick his earlobe gently.   
Chris shivered at your action, a devious grin gracing his lips as his hooded eyes looked down at you. “You have no idea just how ready I am for my present. You’ve been telling me it’s worth the wait sweethaht. I want it now.”

You giggled at his answer, wiggling in your seat with anticipation for what was to come when the two of you got home. As Chris drove, you continued to tease him in the car with soft touches and kisses to his neck and jaw. 

Chris pulled into the garage and the two of you made it quickly into the house; Dodger as usual greeting you both at the door. 

“Why don’t you go let him out? I’m going to go change” you stated while giving him a quick kiss and rushing up the stairs to your room. 

Opening your drawer, you pulled out what you were looking for and went to the bathroom to change. You changed into a black baby doll lace lingerie set, with no underwear as you were wearing something a bit special for Chris; his present. 

“Babe?” you heard Chris ask from the bedroom. Checking yourself out once more in the mirror, you fluffed your hair before opening the door and heading into the bedroom; Chris sitting on the bed waiting for you. 

His eyes immediately became wide as he took in your appearance; your little outfit hitting just below your naughty bits so he couldn’t see you weren’t wearing any panties. 

Chris didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to; his expression said it all. You felt you face being to heat as blush crept up your neck; his gaze doing things to your aching core.   
Taking your lower lip into your mouth, you turned around, your back to him before lifting the bottom of the lingerie and bending over. 

Chris gasped, very loudly as his eyes took in your butt. Inside your tight hole, was a bright blue gem butt plug. Having him take your ass was your present to him; knowing he was such an ass man. Since the minute you got home from your vacation, you had done research and the first thing to do was stretch it, and that was what you had been doing for the last three months. Preparing your hole for Chris’ perfect cock. 

“Like what you see?” you giggled out as you wiggled your ass for him. 

“Fahkin’ hell baby” he growled as you heard him get up from the bed and make his way to you; his large warm hands quickly massaging your ass. 

You stood upright and turned to face Chris; your arms wrapping around his neck. “I’ve been stretching it since our vacation. I wanted to give you something nobody has ever had of mine before. And I know you’re pretty keen on asses.”

“Just yours” he cooed out as his lips found your neck which naturally made your knees weak. Gripping onto his forearms, your knees wobbled as his lips assaulted your neck.   
His soft lips made a fiery trail across your neck while your hands gripped his arms for support. Your breathing quickly became ragged. Chris’ hands cupped your shoulders and he gently pushed you down onto the bed, spreading your legs in the process. His eyes were dark with lust as he took you. 

Gripping your thighs, an evil smirk spread across his face as he pulled you to the end of the bed; your ass almost hanging off as he sunk to his knees in front of you. You weren’t expecting it, but Chris dove right into your dripping pussy; his tongue lapping at your juices. Your back arched off the bed as he quickly put his hands onto your stomach, lowering you down. Chris’ tongue twirled around your clit as he easily sunk two fingers into you. Your chest heaved as he continued his ministrations as cries of pleasures escaped your mouth. 

You felt a tugging sensation down below and you perked your head up to see Chris’ other hand swirling your plug around. “Fuuuuccckkkk” you breathily moaned out, “that feels….fucking…..amazing.” Chris’ deep chuckle flooded your ears and it sounded like the most beautiful music you had ever heard. The coil in your belly started to tighten and you knew your orgasm was close. Between Chris’ mouth attached to your clit, his fingers working your pussy mercilessly, and his other hand twirling around your plug, you exploded in a mind blowing orgasm; Chris removing the plug as you came. “CHHRRIISSSS” you screamed so loud your vocal chords vibrated in your throat. 

You lay there, spent from your orgasm as you came down from your high as you noticed Chris get up from his spot on the floor and go to your nightstand drawer. Cheeky bastard knew exactly where you stored the lube and condoms. When your breathing came back to normal, you sat up just as Chris set down the condom and lube. 

“How did that feel?” Chris said with a smile; his hands trailing up and down your arms. 

Giving him a sated smile, you looked down, shaking your head. “Unbelievably amazing” you replied, your smile never leaving your face. Chris leaned down to capture your lips with his; taking his lower lip between your teeth and giving it a slight nibble. “Turn around sweethaht. All fours on the bed” he growled out after you released his lip. 

You got on all fours on the bed; your ass high in the air for Chris to admire while he stood fully erect behind you. From all the preparing you did the past few months, you knew it wouldn’t hurt nearly as much as it would if you didn’t prepare; hell, you read that it could actually be pleasurable. 

Chris’ hands gently caressed your bottom as you felt his hard cock press up against you. He reached forward to grab the condom off the bed. After putting it on, he grabbed the lube and got himself prepared. 

Your heart started to pick up speed; both nervous and excited about this new bedroom adventure. Chris gently gripped your hips yet again as he lined himself up at your tight hole. His cock hit your entrance and while you wanted to clench it shut on instinct, your made sure not to. You kept relaxed as he slowly pushed into you and you found that it caused more pleasure than anything. Finally, he was situated deep in you and you sighed in relief as you didn’t feel one ounce of pain. 

“Jesus baby you feel amazing” Chris groaned from behind you as his hands were splayed on your back. You loved the feeling of being so full with his cock. 

“You’ve gotta move Chris….please” you begged. Chris moaned at your words and started to slowly push out of you and then back in; setting a perfect rhythm. “Mmmmm fuck Chris that feels so good.”

After a few agonizing slow thrusts in and out, Chris started to speed up his pace once he realized he wasn’t causing you any pain. His right hand softly stroked up and down your thigh; making goosebumps on your hot flesh, before his hand trailed back up and to your clit. You pushed your ass back into Chris as his expert fingers started to fondle your nub; an animalistic growl leaving his mouth. 

With his cock situated deep inside your tight hole, and his fingers teasing your nub, it was definitely doing something to you. The intense pressure was building and you weren’t going to last long. “I’m….I’m…..” was all you managed to croak out; your breathing as ragged as could be. 

“Let go sweethaht. Cum for me” Chris purred from behind you as his fingers gently pinched your clit; his thrusts never faltering. 

Your breath hitched in your throat as your vision was blinded by white light and all you could hear was white noise. As your knees gave out on you, Chris held you up while you cried out from the most vehement orgasm you ever experienced; your hands tightly gripping the bedsheets, your knuckles going white. 

Your orgasm was prolonged even more as Chris started his speed back up, thrusting into you fiercely; both of you crying out in pleasure as he stilled his movements; your voices echoing in the large room.

Chris lowered his upper half, covering your back as he wrapped his arms around your stomach, holding you to him as you both began to regulate your breathing. Ever so slowly, he pulled out of you and it was a feeling you didn’t like. You had felt so full, so complete with him in you and you wanted more, but right now, you were too spent. 

“How about a warm bath?” Chris whispered into your ear causing your heart to flutter. Yep, he was still perfect after all this time. 

Smiling, you turned your head to face him. “That sounds wonderful.”

Chris went into the bathroom and you soon heard the water turn on. You stripped yourself of your lace lingerie and headed into the steamy bathroom to join him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chris loved his birthday present from you to say the least. You knew he would and you would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it yourself. From the time of his birthday, and through the rest of summer and into early fall, your relationship was pure, faultless, and absolute. Not even your small bickering fights could shred a hole in the connection you each shared with one another. It was perfect. 

Over the past few months, Chris had pretty much officially moved into your house as he sold his house in Los Angeles; getting a small condo for the times he would be there. You told him to keep his apartment here in Boston, in case his friends or family needed it. 

The two of you also discussed in great detail, and decided it was finally time to go public with your relationship. You were terrified at first, concerned about what his fans would say or how they would react; but you were overjoyed nonetheless. Chris’ fans were actually very caring and sweet; nothing but congratulations and well wishes in your relationship. 

~~~

The curtains were drawn, but the sound of happy birds singing their joys woke you up; a smile already appearing on your lips as it was officially your first anniversary with Chris. One whole glorious year spent with him and you could not be happier with how your life was. Chris asked you to take today off work, and you didn’t push him, thinking maybe he   
had a surprise for you. 

You opened your mouth and moaned as you stretched your stiff muscles. Laying your arm back down across the bed, you frowned, noticing it was cold and Chris wasn’t there. Sitting up, you looked onto his pillow and noticed a neatly folded card. 

Grinning, you sat fully up and grabbed the card off his pillow. 

Y/N,   
Good morning sweetheart. Happy 1st Anniversary! I can’t believe one whole year has already gone by. I can’t wait to spend many more years with you. I have a surprise for you today, so why don’t you go ahead and feed Dodger. Your next clue will be waiting for you.   
XOXO Chris

Squealing like a madwoman, you dashed out of bed and raced down the stairs where Dodger was eagerly waiting for you at his dog bowl; tail wagging joyously. “Are you hungry boy? Huh?” you shrilled out as Dodger started jumping around. Opening the closet where his food was kept, sure enough, you noticed another card, or as you could say now, a clue! 

You quickly poured Dodger his food before opening the next clue. 

Remember when we first met, and I asked you to dinner? You weren’t sure if you wanted to come, but you did anyways. I waited for you, and I would wait again for as long as it takes. Go to where we had our first “unofficial” date to claim your next clue.

Your heart started to accelerate, not with fear but with excitement. Your grandparents had done little scavenger hunts for you as a child for birthday presents and such, and now Chris was doing the same. Rushing up the stairs, you took the fastest shower you could manage, skipping washing your hair and just throwing it up into a messy bun. You threw on your favorite pair of skinny jeans, a light gray cardigan and a pair of boots before letting Dodger out to go potty. 

Starting your car, you re-read the clue again knowing exactly where to go; you hit the road and drove straight to Rossini’s. The sun was shining high in the sky; the leaves a beautiful mixture of organs, reds, and yellows. It was the perfect day. 

Pulling into Rossini’s parking lot, you turned off the engine and headed inside. You and Chris were pretty much regulars here, always catching a bite to eat whenever you could, so when you made your way inside, the waitress knew exactly who you were as she handed over the next clue. 

After thanking her, you made your way back to your car and opened up the clue. 

I know things have been tough for you, first losing your parents and then your grandparents. But I want you to know that you have a family here for you now. Carly, Shanna, Scott, and of course Ma, they all love you so much sweetheart and they will always be there for you, just like I will. Go to Ma’s house, she has the next clue for you. 

Wiping away the tears that started to flow down your cheeks, you started your car back up and made your way to Chris’ moms’ house. It was an easy drive, one that you had made so many times you couldn’t even count. The view of the fall trees and the light breeze made it calm your racing heart. 

Rounding the corner of the neighborhood, her house came into view and she was waiting on the front porch for you, a smile gracing her face. You let your car run as you got out, making your way towards her. 

“I believe I have something for you my dear” Lisa said as she unfolded her arms, wrapping you in a warm embrace. “He loves you so much Y/N” she whispered out as her hold tightened. You had to fight back the tears, not wanting to look like a blubbering mess right now as you nodded your head at her words. 

She pulled away, giving you a kiss on your cheek before handing over the clue. You took it graciously with a wide smile. “Thank you so much Lisa.”

“Go on now, he’s waiting for you” she urged, shooing you towards the car with a laugh as you giggled back. 

Getting back into your car, you opened the last clue. It was only one line. 

Where we first met.

You knew exactly where it was as you put your car into drive and made your way to Boston Public Garden. Your heart was racing as nervous butterflies fluttered in your stomach. It was a Thursday early afternoon, so traffic wasn’t too bad at all. In fact, there was hardly anyone at the Garden when you pulled into the parking lot. 

Taking a deep breath, you gathered your thoughts, reflecting on the last year of your life as your heart started to calm down. You got out of your car, and headed into the gardens, towards the area where Dodger first knocked into you; where you first met Chris. 

As you came closer, you saw him standing there in a pair of jeans, and a blue flannel. His beard was finally back, and he was wearing his iconic NASA hat; a large smile plastering his face. 

“Hi sweethaht” his rough voice sounded like music to your ears as you raced the last few feet to him, jumping into his arms. “Like your scavenger hunt?”

You giggled into his neck, nodding your head before pulling back and placing your lips delicately to his. Your fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. 

“Happy first anniversary Chris” you cooed after pulling away from his deliciously warm lips. 

Chris set you back down on your feet as his gaze bore into yours. “Happy first anniversary sweethaht.”

He seemed really fidgety and nervous, making you a bit nervous as you frowned at him. “What’s wrong?” you asked as your hand came up to cup his cheek, feeling its warmth.   
He let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head back and forth. “Nothing’s wrong Y/N, nothing at all. I just, I just have to get something off my chest” he said as he took his hands in yours, giving yours a gentle squeeze. 

You looked up into his cerulean eyes; those eyes that you could get lost in forever, and gave him a nod, letting him know you were right here for him. 

“From the moment I met you, my life changed. It changed for the absolute better. Before you, I was happy, sure, but I was alone and sometimes felt lost. And here you come into my life, making everything breathtakingly perfect. When I’m with you, nothing matters anymore, everything is perfect. My life is perfect.” He let go of your hands and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a velvet black box. 

Your hands went up to cover your open mouth; tears swelling in your eyes as your heart beat so fast you thought it would burst through your chest. Chris got down on one knee and you almost lost it. You felt your knees start to wobble, but for the sake of the moment, you locked them tight. 

“I couldn’t imagine life without you Y/N, and I don’t ever want to think about that. So I’m asking you today, right now, to be in my life forever. Together, we can accomplish anything. You are my second half without a doubt” he said as he opened the box and took out the most exquisitely beautiful ring you had ever seen in your life. “Will you marry me?”

The tears were flowing like waterfalls from your eyes to your cheeks as you tried your best to hold back your sobs. “YES! YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!” you shrieked through sobs as Chris happily placed the ring on your finger. The ring was classic, simple, and elegant; not those gaudy rings you see millionaire wives wearing. The band was rose gold, with one large oval diamond in the middle, surrounded by smaller diamonds. 

Dropping to your knees you wrapped your arms around Chris, holding on tightly as you continued to sob; tears of happiness staining your warm cheeks. Never in your life has your heart felt so full of love than this moment right here. It was simple, and romantic, just the way you preferred things. 

~~~

Two weeks was all it took to plan your wedding. You both agreed you wanted it to be a very small wedding, family and friends only for the ceremony, and then more friends would come for the reception. 

Chris didn’t want to wait a year or two to be married, and you were fine with that. He was your soul mate and nothing would change your mind on that. 

The venue was perfect for October. It was at a simple outside wedding at a rustic barn. Luckily the fall leaves were still holding tight to the trees, making for beautiful pictures. 

You found your wedding dress on the first day of trying dresses on and it fit perfectly, not needing any alterations. It was a simple lace dress that went all the way to your feet with capped sleeves, and a deep V on the back. 

There would be no bridesmaids, no groomsmen, just you and Chris standing at the altar. 

The morning of your wedding, it was bittersweet. Not having your father or grandfather to walk you down the aisle made your heart ache a little. But nevertheless, Scott stepped in when you asked if he would walk you down the aisle. 

Carly, Shanna, and Lisa helped with your makeup and hair, as well as getting you into your dress. 

“You look stunning my dear” Lisa cooed out as Carly snapped pictures of you. “This necklace is your something old, and your dress is something new” Lisa began to say as she grabbed something from her purse, “but do you have something borrowed and blue?”

Shaking your head, you replied, “No, I didn’t have much time to find either.”

Lisa opened her hand, showing you a pin of a blue jay. “This was my mother’s” she began to say, “and she loved her blue jays. I want you to wear it today if you’d like, that way you have something borrowed and blue.”

Your eyes welled with tears as you shakily took the pin from her. “Lisa….this….this is so thoughtful. Thank you.”

You started to look around your dress, trying to figure out where to put it. “May I?” Lisa asked and you nervously chuckled out, nodding your head. She peeled back the front of your dress just a little, and pinned it on the inside, so it rested near your heart. 

“It’s perfect” you gushed out, giving her a tender hug. 

Scott came in at that moment, announcing that it was time. The girls all gave you a quick hug before heading outside to take their seats. 

“You look beautiful Y/N” Scott declared with a smile on his face. Your face heated up at the compliment, as you looped your arm around his elbow. “Ready?” he asked as he nudged your side making you giggle. 

Taking a deep breath, you let it out slowly, having it take the nerves with you. “Ready” you replied as you started walking out the door with Scott. 

It was a beautiful day and you thanked your lucky stars that the weather cooperated. Not a single cloud was in the sky, and you liked to think it was your parents and   
grandparents shining the light down on you. 

The music started to play as you and Scott made your entrance. Lifting your head up, you saw Chris standing at the end of the grassy aisle, in his light grey tux. The moment your eyes landed on him, everything vanished. There was only you and him. Your feet wanted to walk faster, to get to Chris as soon as you could, but you remembered that Scott was holding onto you, and you willed yourself to slow down. 

Carly took your bouquet as Scott handed you over to Chris; his eyes red as you could tell he was trying to hold back tears. The ceremony was straightforward, simple, and went by in a flash. You couldn’t even remember much of anything that was being said because your mind danced happily with the way Chris was looking at you; with pure love and affection. It was the way he always looked at you, the way you knew he would always look at you. 

“You may now kiss the bride” you heard the officiant say; Chris smiling as he leaned forward, cupping your face as he placed a sweet sweet kiss on your lips. The small crowd of family and friends cheered and hollered at your affection towards each other. You didn’t want to pull away, and neither did Chris; you wanted to stay in this moment forever.   
But alas, Chris pulled away, which was actually pretty good because you were starting to feel faint from the lack of oxygen. An evil grin was placed on his lips and you quirked your eyebrows at him. Before you knew it, you were swept off your feet, quite literally, as Chris carried you bridal style down the aisle. You giggled the entire way as you fisted your hand in the air in victory. 

~~~

The reception took place on the same property where the two of you got married. You and Chris were off doing pictures while more guests started to show up for the dinner and dance. It felt like this entire day was a dream come true. You had found your prince, your romantic dork as Chris would say. You couldn’t wait to see how the pictures turned out because you knew Chris and Scott together would throw in some funny faces. 

Your stomach hurt from laughing, and your face hurt from smiling but you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The DJ introduced you as man and wife for the first time as you made your way into the reception hall; hordes of guests standing on their feet and cheering for you guys as you entered. It was surreal really; all these people here helping you and Chris celebrate your marriage in such a short time. 

“I love you Mrs. Evans” Chris whispered into your ear as you two were sat down, eating dinner and drinking champagne. Your face lit up into a grin as you turned to face him.   
“I love you too Mr. Evans” you replied, stealing a kiss from his lips. 

That was pretty much how most of the night went; Chris calling you Mrs. Evans and you weren’t complaining one bit. You didn’t think you would ever get sick of hearing that.   
“You look so fahkin beautiful Y/N. I had to hold back my damn tears when I saw you walking down the aisle” Chris said as he held onto your hand under the table. “I honestly didn’t think it was possible for you to look more beautiful than you already were.”

Your face felt hot with blush at his words. “You don’t look so bad yourself” you replied with a wink. “And I’m loving your cheesy pickup lines still. I’ll never get sick of those.”

After eating your meal, you and Chris went around and mingled with the guests; catching up with the Avengers cast. It was not only good to see them it again, but it was so wonderful that they were able to get out here on such short notice to celebrate with you guys. 

“Excuse me, could I have you attention please” the DJ boomed over the microphone. “Mr. and Mrs. Evans would like to start off the evening with the first dance.”  
Chris took your hand and led you to the dance floor while all the party goers stood up with their phones to capture your first dance as husband and wife. 

“You’re glowing Mrs. Evans” Chris husked into your ear before giving you a quick kiss on the lips. 

You gave him a dashing smile as you placed your left hand around his neck; your right hand held tight in his left as. “You’re the only one that can make it happen Mr. Evans.”

Elvis Presley’s ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ soothed over the speakers as you and Chris shared your first dance together as a married couple.


End file.
